La Malédiction
by ApplePieBlack
Summary: Cinq ans après la bataille finale, les parents d'Hermione Granger sont assassinés. La jeune femme est alors assaillie de migraines, qui ne prennent fin que le jour où elle se réveille dans le corps d'Astoria Greengrass... Alors simple erreur ou magie noire ? [Dramione]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling, sauf mes OC - que vous reconnaitrez.

**NDA** : Ma première fanfiction Dramione - qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps pourtant ! - et je ne la trouve pas si "formidable" que cela (il y a beaucoup de choses que je vais changer, c'est certain) mais je la poste tout de même pour avoir des avis externes ! Merci !

* * *

Chapitre I – **L'identité.**

Je posais mes pieds sur le carrelage froid, frissonnant. La maison était endormie, le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon. Je quittais la chambre en jetant un dernier regard envieux à mon lit, avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre. Que c'était rassurant de savoir que ce matin, je pouvais être moi. C'était bien la seule raison du pourquoi je me levais tôt. Pour être Hermione Granger au moins quelques instants, avant que la maison ne se réveille, et que je sois engloutie par Astoria Greengrass.

Il faisait frais dans ce grand manoir, si grand que toutes les pièces ne pouvaient être chauffées simultanément, même par magie. Un soupçon de peur et d'hésitation me fit m'arrêter devant la porte du salon je devais le passer pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Trop de souvenirs, de mauvais souvenirs, se trouvaient là-dedans. Alors, comme chacun de ces matins qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi, je fermais les yeux et ouvris la porte. Au fur et à mesure des bleus et des blessures, j'avais fini par connaitre la ligne droite qui me mènerait à la cuisine par cœur, les yeux fermés. Si Malefoy me voyait, il se moquerait à coup sûr de moi…

Chassant l'image d'un Drago hilare et narquois de ma tête, je passais la porte de la cuisine, et la refermai rapidement derrière moi.

\- Tu pourrais vaincre ta peur, Hermione. Tu en as le courage.

\- Non, murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Le courage est parti pendant la guerre. Le courage est parti avec mes parents.

J'écrasais mentalement Astoria pour qu'elle se taise, et, d'un coup de cette baguette que je ne maitrisais que peu, je sortis une tasse et me servis en café. Si Malefoy voyait cela, il piquerait une crise. Une Sang-Pur buvant une boisson de moldu ? Le pauvre ferait une crise cardiaque. Je souris, un de ces sourires qu'Astoria m'avait appris. Un sourire d'hypocrite, de celle qui tentait de se convaincre que tout allait bien quand tout allait mal.

\- Drago ne vient jamais ici, m'informa Astoria, il préfère la cuisine du haut.

\- Je sais. Et sa mère aussi. C'est pour cela que je viens ici, même si je dois passer par le salon.

Astoria poussa un soupir mental – si c'était possible – qui me vrilla les oreilles. Un nouveau coup de baguette, et un croissant atterri à mes côtés. Alors que je mordais à toutes dents dedans, un bruit me fit sursauter, à l'affut. Etait-il réveillé… ? Non, non, je n'avais pas fait de bruit ce matin, il ne pouvait pas être réveillé, pas maintenant. Mon désespoir s'envola lorsque l'Elfe de Maison passa la porte.

Il me scruta de ses grands yeux noirs avant de s'incliner, de prononcer un rapide et incompréhensible « Maitresse » et de quitter la pièce tout aussi vite qu'il était entré.

\- Même L'Elfe te soupçonne. Se lever le matin, pour se rendre dans la cuisine des domestiques, ce n'…

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'agirait un Sang-Pur, je sais, la coupai-je, agacée par ses remontrances.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas prudent. Si Drago l'apprend…

Une nouvelle fois, j'ignorais ses paroles et me reconcentrais sur mon petit-déjeuner, et le matin. Dans quelques heures, la journée commencerait. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'aurais le temps d'aller voir Pansy… Mais si, comme le disait si bien Astoria, Malefoy doutait de quelque chose, ce serait fichu autant pour moi que pour elle.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que j'étais coincée dans le corps d'Astoria Greengrass, fiancée de Drago Malefoy. Deux horribles et longues semaines, où j'avais dû supporter mon ennemi de toujours. Mais quelque part, ces jours passés avec lui m'avait permis d'oublier la douleur, de l'enfouir dans un coin de mon esprit… Le matin, je redevenais peut-être Hermione, mais ma souffrance et ma peine réapparaissaient elles-aussi. Dès l'instant où Drago ouvrait les yeux, je redevenais la sage Astoria Greengrass, qui n'a jamais eu à supporter la perte de proches, et la douleur disparaissait avec Hermione.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Déjà cinq ans que la Grande Bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard, cinq que tout était censé être finie. Et pourtant…

* * *

Flash-Back.

\- Encore ce mal de tête, me demanda Ron.

\- Toujours, répondis-je en grimaçant.

\- Tu es sûre de vraiment vouloir y aller ?

Il me jeta un long regard triste et silencieux, un regard qui veut tout dire. Je comprenais son inquiétude. J'avais eu moi-même de nombreux moments d'hésitations avant la décision finale…

\- Je le dois. C'étaient mes parents.

Il me prit la main, l'enserra dans la sienne. Ce contact rassurant fit fleurir un maigre sourire sur mon visage pâle, qui fana aussitôt. Je dormais peu, et de longs cernes noirs et violets creusaient mes yeux noisette. Je devais être en piteux état, avec mon teint de zombie, mes paupières gonflées par les larmes et mes cheveux en bataille. Pourtant, rien ne m'aurait empêché d'aller à l'enterrement de mes parents, pas même cette douleur qui oppressait mon cœur.

Nous transplanâmes et atterrirent discrètement derrière un arbre du cimetière. Des Moldus, proches et amis de mes parents, ainsi que des sorciers habillés en vêtements moldus, étaient déjà là, attroupés près de la tombe où leurs cercueils allaient bientôt être enfouis. Nous restâmes éloignés, observant le funèbre cortège qui arrivait, transportant les deux boites où ils allaient être enfermés pour le restant de l'éternité.

Une vague de claustrophobie me submergea, et je tombais à terre, rattrapé par Ron, le souffle coupé, un cri bloquant ma gorge.

\- Respire fort, me conseilla-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Il essuya gentiment de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, et planta un baiser sur mon front. Mon cœur se calma, ma respiration reprit son cours normal. Je remerciais intérieurement le roux, et lui murmurais que je voulais partir. Il hocha de la tête, et nous quittâmes le cimetière.

De retour au Terrier, Ron tenta de m'emmener à Ste Mangouste mais je m'y opposais farouchement.

\- Les Médicomages n'ont jamais trouvé l'origine ou un quelconque remède à ces migraines, rappelais-je à mon petit ami. Y aller maintenant ne changera rien.

Il finit par accepter ma décision en bougonnant. La migraine qui avait planté sa graine dans ma tête le matin-même finit par s'en aller, laissant un léger bourdonnement dans mon oreille.

Je ne me souvenais pas bien du reste, à part de ma joue qui touchais le sol de la salle à manger du Terrier, des cris de Ginny et de Ron quand ils me découvrirent évanouie, alertés par le bruit qu'avait fait mon corps en percutant le parquet.

Je me réveillais à Ste Mangouste avec l'impression qu'on m'avait fait avaler des calmants pour éléphant. Mes membres étaient engourdies, je ne pouvais donc plus les bouger, si bien que lorsqu'une infirmière m'annonça que mon fiancé arrivait, je ne pus lui répondre que je n'avais pas de fiancé, mes lèvres refusant de s'ouvrir.

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais à me lever, mes pensées étaient occupées par Ron et Ginny – mais où étaient-ils ? Sentant la nausée arriver, je me précipitais sur le lavabo, m'éclaboussant mon visage brulant d'eau glacé. Je relevais la tête vers le miroir, et quelqu'un hurla. Il fallut que trois infirmières arrivent pour que je comprenne que c'était moi qui criait, et que c'était bien mon reflet dans le miroir, et non un quelconque tour joué par quelqu'un.

Frémissante d'horreur, elles me remirent dans le lit, me demandant d'attendre mon fiancé qui ne devait pas tarder. Je ne les écoutais pas, repoussant les couvertures dès qu'elles eurent disparues, et me précipitant dans le couloir. Dans le miroir, j'avais vu une jeune fille, l'opposé de celle que j'étais. Des cheveux lisses, bruns foncés avec des reflets roux, presque rouges. Une bouche pleine et des dents blanches, parfaitement agencées.

Dans le fond du couloir, enfin, je l'aperçue. Cette autre personne, celle qui m'avait volé mon corps ! Me voir là-bas alors que j'étais ici me fit me demander si je n'étais pas devenue folle, mais j'avançais résolument vers l'autre, vers mon clone, quand je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Bon sang Greengrass ! Tu n'aurais pas pu rester dans ta chambre ? Ou peut-être que tu étais pressée de me revoir… ironisa l'homme.

Je clignais des yeux, un peu éberluée et perdue par tout ce qui déroulait autour de moi et que je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Je lançais un regard au fond du couloir – l'autre moi avait disparue.

Alors que j'allais me lancer à sa poursuite, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Encore lui ! Je lui jetais un œil furieux avant de le reconnaitre : Drago Malefoy. Mais que me voulait-il encore… ?

\- Tu m'as l'air mal Greengrass, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit.

\- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres Malefoy ?

Je me débattis et réussis à le faire lâcher, avant de courir vers là où je _l_'avais aperçue. Je pris le tournant à droite, continuant de courir, le cœur battant à tout rompre _je savais que quelque chose m'attendait dans cette direction. _Et effectivement, j'eus raison.

Ron Weasley et sa petite sœur, Ginny, de surcroit ma meilleure amie, attendaient là, parlant avec un Médicomage qui finit par s'en aller. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, et lançaient de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte derrière eux. Je m'élançais vers mes amis, oubliant bien plus d'un instant que je n'étais plus Hermione Granger.

\- Ron ! Ginny ! M'écriais-je.

Ginny fronça les sourcils alors que Ron m'adressait un regard critique. J'étais au bord des larmes, terrorisée par ce qu'il m'arrivait.

\- C'est moi ! Hermione ! Leur dis-je.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit, tandis qu'il serrait le poing. Ce jour-là, je découvris que l'être que je croyais toujours attentionné avait aussi sa part d'ombre.

\- Qui es-tu pour parler d'Hermione ! Me vociféra-t-il au visage.

\- Ron, calme-toi, lui dit Ginny en le retenant par le coude. Et toi (elle me désigna du menton) va-t'en. Ne te fais pas passer pour qui tu n'es pas.

\- Mais j…

Drago arriva derrière moi, m'attrapa par la taille, s'excusa auprès des Weasley, et sans me laisser le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à mes amis, il m'éloigna d'eux.

\- Greengrass, refais ce que tu as fait encore une fois, et crois-moi, ça va mal se passer.

Au ton méprisant et menaçant de sa voix, je compris qu'il était sérieux.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! M'écriais-je. Tu vas faire quoi, me tuer peut-être ? Lâche-moi !

Mes hurlements attiraient l'attention des infirmiers, Médicomages et patients mais je n'en avais cure. Drago Malefoy était une nouvelle fois responsable de mon malheur. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, et il s'arrêta pour me fixer. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les miens, cherchant une trace de raillerie sans doute. Mais il n'y trouva rien.

\- Ils avaient raison. Souffla-t-il. Amnésie partielle. Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, je me souviens de toi, Drago Malefoy ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier celui qui…

\- _STOP !_ Hurla alors une voix.

Malefoy, se désintéressant de moi, me traina jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enferma à clef. J'eus beau frapper contre le battant de la porte de toutes mes forces, personne ne vint m'ouvrir.

\- Tu allais révéler ton identité à Drago, idiote ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été là pour t'en empêcher !

Je stoppais mes poings et m'appuyais dos contre la porte, inspectant la chambre. Personne. A part moi, cette pièce était vide.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Où êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis dans ta tête ! Enfin, dans la mienne plutôt. Mais tu es arrivée, et maintenant, je suis coincée. Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass, et tu es dans mon corps.

\- Est-ce vous qui m'avez fait cela ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez joué ce tour ? S'il vous plait, remettez-moi dans mon corps. Je n'en peux plus…

J'éclatais en sanglot, réduisant ainsi au silence la petite voix. J'en étais désormais sûre : je devenais folle. La douleur d'avoir perdue mes parents m'avait assommée, m'avait réduit à l'état de légume qui croit être dans un autre corps. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Oui, Ginny et Ron étaient dehors, derrière cette porte, inquiets pour moi. Si seulement j'avais écouté Ron… Si seulement j'avais accepté d'aller à Ste Mangouste au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ma tête !

\- Tu n'es pas folle, dit enfin la voix. Tu ne m'as pas inventé, j'existe vraiment. Je suis Astoria Greengrass, fiancée de Drago Malefoy, le blond qui attend dehors.

\- Va-t'en ! Hurlais-je à ma folie en me repliant sur moi-même. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Il se passa des heures avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. Il faisait nuit, j'arrivais à voir la lune depuis ma petite fenêtre. Je me sentais sereine, apaisée. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune pensée.

\- Astoria ? Finis-je par demander.

Il me fallait savoir. Etais-je véritablement folle, comme je n'avais cessé de le penser, ou tout cela était vraiment arrivé ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle. Es-tu enfin prête à m'écouter ?

\- Je le suis, chuchotais-je.

Astoria m'expliqua de nombreuses choses, bien qu'elle ne sache pas plus de choses que moi sur ce qu'il nous arrivait. Elle me raconta une partie de sa vie, et me dit comment réagir quand Drago reviendrait. Elle me fit promettre de ne pas divulguer mon identité, à quiconque, et j'acceptais machinalement.

\- Astoria… Si je suis dans ton corps, et que tu es avec moi, alors qui est dans le mien… ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. C'est ce que tu dois découvrir.

Je refoulais ma nausée en fermant les yeux. Je ne me sentis même pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil agité par des cauchemars. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre pour arriver sur mon visage. J'étais encore plus fatiguée que la veille, malgré ces heures de sommeil. Quand je me tournais pour descendre du lit, je me retrouvais face à face avec Drago Malefoy, assis sur un fauteuil, qui me regardait d'un air étrangement satisfait.

\- On est réveillé, Greengrass ? Tu as fini ta petite crise de paranoïa ?

Une remarque acerbe me brulait les lèvres, mais Astoria ne m'avait pas fait que promettre de garder ma véritable identité pour moi. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que je ne devais surtout pas contrarier Malefoy. Même si toutes les cellules de mon corps me le demandaient. J'acquiesçais donc de la tête, évitant ses yeux gris scrutateurs. Moins je parlerais, moins il comprendrait que je n'étais pas Astoria Greengrass.

\- Les Médicomages veulent te garder encore un jour, dit-il en se levant. Alors pas de bêtises, compris ? (J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il me parlait comme on parle à un enfant, mais j'hochais tout de même de la tête). Je suis dans les parages, mais viens ne me déranger qu'en extrême urgence.

A l'intérieur de moi, Astoria sembla confuse, et je me retenais de lui demander pourquoi. Drago quitta la pièce, et je sautais sur l'occasion

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Drago ne resterait pas dans l'hôpital pour moi, Hermione. Il me déteste autant que je le déteste. Non, il y a une autre raison…

\- Peut-être est-il malade, me réjouis-je, mais Astoria balaya l'hypothèse de sa main invisible.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas du t'en apercevoir, car tu ne le connais pas, mais il avait l'air mal… Il est plutôt fort pour cacher ce genre de sentiment. Quelque chose a dû se passer pendant mon absence…

Je haussais les épaules, repassant en vue le visage de Drago dans ma tête. A part ses cernes gris violacées, et son épouvantable teint de cadavre, Drago Malefoy était le même. Astoria était inquiète, et son inquiétude finit par me contaminer.

\- Ecoute, murmurais-je, je crois savoir où est mon corps, s'il est encore ici. Ron et Ginny… (Je marquais un temps d'hésitation, la gorge bloquée par la peine, avant de reprendre) …étaient devant une porte, la porte d'une chambre. Je pense que mon corps se trouve là-bas.

\- Alors, allons-y. Dit Astoria, d'une voix fatiguée. Mais essaye de ne pas faire l'hystérique, ne te fais pas remarquer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir. A ma plus grande joie, les infirmiers et Drago n'avaient pas pensé à m'enfermer dans la chambre.

Plus j'approchais de mon but, plus je sentais le froid m'envahir. « J'ai peur. Peur de me retrouver devant le fait accompli… Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger… ». Astoria ne fit pas de commentaire sur mes pensées, et me conseilla d'avancer plus rapidement, au cas où Malefoy décidait de revenir sur ses pas, ou qu'un des infirmiers d'hier me voit.

Je tournais à droite, avançais tout droit, incertaine face aux nombreuses portes du couloir. Puis, d'une main tremblante, je me saisissais de la poignée de l'une d'entre elle.

\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, me fit Astoria.

\- Merci de me rassurer… marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement brusque, et me réfugiais à l'intérieur de la pièce, claquant l'ouverture derrière moi, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Une masse informe était couchée dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Elle se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration lente – la personne dormait. Je m'approchais en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit, et soulevait lentement le drap. Ma discrétion n'était sans doute pas au point car l'autre moi – c'était bien lui – se réveilla et se mit à hurler. Je plaquais une main sur sa bouche, dans un geste instinctif.

\- Par Merlin tais-toi !

Mon sang se glaça en voyant mes yeux noisette embués de larmes me toiser avec méfiance et angoisse. Voilà de quoi j'avais l'air à travers les yeux d'une autre personne.

Délicatement, je retirais ma main de la bouche de l'autre moi, qui balbutia un mot inaudible. Je lui faisais signe de répéter.

\- Astoria… ?

Je restais un petit instant stupéfaite avant de me reprendre.

\- Non, Hermione Granger, dis-je d'un ton ironique, rompant ainsi la promesse que j'avais fait à Astoria (mais pour une bonne cause). Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu dans mon corps ?

Une lueur de colère traversa ses yeux.

\- Je suis Pansy Parkinson (l'autre moi se rengorgea et arbora un sourire fier, qui fondit presque aussitôt). Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis dans ton fichu corps !

\- _Pansy !_ S'écria Astoria dans ma tête, si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me frapper le crâne avec un marteau.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? M'étonnais-je, quand le choc de son cri fut passé.

\- _Nous sommes amies_. M'expliqua Astoria.

\- Je pourrais savoir à qui tu parles ? Dit Pansy en se raclant la gorge.

« Est-ce que je dois lui dire… ? » demandais-je intérieurement à Astoria. Elle confirma mentalement, et je me tournais vers les yeux chocolat de l'autre moi, qui attendais patiemment sa réponse.

\- Je parle à … Astoria. Elle est avec moi, dans ma tête. Et je ne suis pas folle.

Pansy digéra la réponse, avant de me répondre :

\- Je te crois, tu sais. Après tout, nous sommes bien dans un corps qui n'est pas le nôtre…

Dis comme cela, notre situation me paraissait encore plus bizarre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, amenant la lumière dans la pièce sombre. Eblouie par cette clarté nouvelle je baissais la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ! Rugit une voix familière.

On me saisit violemment par le bras, et je tentais vainement de résister.

\- Arrête Ron ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Sortez d'ici, m'ordonna un Médicomage d'un ton sévère. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette chambre. Où est votre mari ?

\- Je ne suis pas mariée, protestais-je, alors que Ron me lâchait enfin le bras.

\- C'est la démente qui se faisait passer pour Hermione. Dit le roux au Médicomage, comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Elle n'est pas folle ! Et c'est mon amie, alors laissez la tranquille ! S'écria Pansy au-dessus de toutes les voix.

Je la remerciais intérieurement et fusillais Ron du regard.

\- Tu devrais te recoucher, Mione. Lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton doux, avant de se retourner vers moi, et de déclarer bien plus méchamment : et vous, Mrs Malefoy (il insista bien sur le nom), sortez.

J'obéissais, le bousculant au passage, les yeux désolés de Pansy me suivant du regard. Elle, comme moi, avait peur de se retrouver seule dans cette situation intenable. De plus, elle ne connaissait rien de ma vie, ni de mon caractère. Elle était tout simplement perdue, bien plus que je ne l'étais, car j'avais la chance d'avoir Astoria. « Ronald Billius Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » m'énervais-je.

\- Je vous ramène à votre chambre. Proposa le Médicomage.

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, passant devant Ginny qui croisait les bras en me jetant un œil désapprobateur et critique. Ils me haïssaient déjà, sans même savoir qui j'étais vraiment.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Voilà comment tout avait commencé, ma rencontre avec les trois Serpentard, ma « nouvelle vie » en tant qu'Astoria.

\- On ne sait toujours pas qui est dans le corps de Pansy, me rappela Astoria.

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que nous allons bientôt le découvrir…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II – **Le troisième corps.**

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine des domestiques ? me demanda Drago d'une voix étrangement calme.

Bien trop calme, d'ailleurs.

\- Je mangeais. C'est ce que l'on fait dans une cuisine, je crois.

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe et sa mâchoire se crispa. Je compris que j'avais été trop loin.

\- Drago, elle n'a rien fait de mal, dit Narcissa Malefoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'empêchant donc de s'approcher de moi. Elle ne savait pas.

\- Elle m'a désobéit. Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, Astoria. Ne recommence pas, ou ce n'est pas avec une simple discussion que nous règlerons cela, compris ?

J'hochais lentement de la tête, effrayée par ses yeux orageux et son ton menaçant. Si Narcissa n'avait pas été là, j'étais sûre que Drago n'aurait pas hésité à sortir sa baguette… Quand il quitta la pièce, sa mère se tourna vers moi.

\- Ne lui désobéissez plus, désormais. Il déteste cela.

\- Je ne comprends pas… lui avouais-je, penaude. Je n'ai fait que prendre mon petit déjeuner.

\- Peut-être, mais cette cuisine est importante pour Drago, d'une manière que vous ne pouvez comprendre.

\- Je ne le referais plus, promis-je.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste, redressant son port de tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, cette femme à qui on avait enlevé son mari, et à qui on avait transformé le fils en machine à tuer. Mais même dans la tempête qui l'entourait, Narcissa Malefoy restait droite et majestueuse.

Elle avait sans doute compris que quelque chose avait changé en sa belle-fille depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de remarques sur mon comportement bien plus éloigné de l'ancien.

\- Comment se porte notre invité ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Il dort encore, et j'espère que nous ne l'avons pas réveillé. Lui répondis-je.

\- Ce pauvre enfant a besoin de repos après tout ce qu'il a vécu… souffla-t-elle avant de me dire qu'elle partait se changer en vue d'un dîner chez les Nott.

Quand enfin je n'entendis plus ses pas dans l'escalier, je me concentrais sur Astoria.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Blaise Zabini pour qu'il arrive à l'aube dans un tel état d'ébriété ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le connais que par l'intermédiaire de Pansy, qui habite avec lui. Pour le reste… C'est le meilleur ami de Drago.

C'est l'esprit songeur que je décachetais la lettre que Pansy m'avait adressé. Nos conversations par Hibou étaient dangereuses si Drago ou Ron les interceptaient, mais nous continuions malgré tout car elles nous étaient nécessaires pour savoir que nous n'étions pas seules.

Dans ses lettres, Pansy m'expliquait ses déboires avec la famille Weasley. Ce matin-là, elle me raconta que George et Percy étaient arrivés en compagnie de leurs femmes. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais elle me rassura quand elle écrivit qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Audrey Weasley, la femme de Percy. Ensuite, elle convint à un rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur.

\- J'espère que Drago te laissera sortir.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix, lui dis-je d'une voix sévère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy devrait contrôler ma vie.

\- C'est ma vie, Hermione, alors obéis-lui.

\- Tant que je serais dans ce corps, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aura aucune emprise sur moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Astoria.

Soudain, un hoquet de stupeur retentit à l'étage. Astoria, qui allait répliquer, se tut aussitôt, et je montais les escaliers en vitesse.

Blaise, Narcissa et Drago se trouvaient là, dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Apparemment, c'était Narcissa qui avait crié. Elle tenait un morceau de papier journal dans ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux perçants rivés dessus.

\- Oh, Drago… Murmura-t-elle.

Quand celui-ci me vit arriver, il se tendit comme un arc, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, qui lui adressa un regard indigné.

\- Non, tu dois lui dire ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Blaise posa ses yeux vitreux sur moi. Il était toujours dans un sale état. Il semblait même sur le point de pleurer.

\- Drago ! Se révolta Narcissa, en voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas.

\- Mère, je ne lui dirais pas, c'est hors de question.

\- Me dire quoi ?! M'écriais-je, agacée par toutes ces cachotteries.

Blaise arracha le journal des mains de Narcissa.

\- Désolée Drago, mais elle a le droit de savoir.

Il me tendit le journal, que je saisis, un peu effrayée par ce que j'allais découvrir. Quand mes yeux quittèrent le journal, ils se posèrent sur Drago. Il dû comprendre ce qu'il allait arriver, car il se rapprocha.

\- Comment as-tu osé… crachais-je.

\- C'était pour ton bien. Me coupa-t-il.

\- Pour mon bien ?! Mais que sais-tu de ce qui est bien pour moi, Drago Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin !

Ce n'était plus Hermione Granger qui parlait, mais bel et bien Astoria Greengrass, envahie par une immense colère. J'observais l'étalement de sa rage par ses yeux verts, ne pouvant intervenir pour tenter de la calmer. Rien n'aurait pu, de toute façon.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle quand il essaya de lui attraper les mains.

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers, laissant derrière elle trois personnages abattus. Les larmes coulaient sur nos joues, et je fus bientôt moi-aussi emplie de sa tristesse. Nous nous assîmes sur un sofa dans le deuxième petit salon, le plus éloigné du reste du Manoir habité, et nous nous repliâmes sur nous même, laissant la tristesse se déverser dans nos pleurs.

\- Tu sais bien que ce qu'ils disent dans cet article est faux, lui dis-je quand enfin elle me laissa reprendre le contrôle de son corps, épuisée.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'attriste, Hermione. Drago ne peut avoir de secrets pour moi, pour une raison… que je ne peux t'expliquer. Mais cette fois, il m'a menti. Imagine si tout cela avait été vrai… J'aurais appris la mort d'une amie deux semaines trop tard.

\- Pansy n'est pas morte.

\- Son corps, lui, l'est. Vous êtes bloqués à jamais ici, Hermione.

Je jugulais le désespoir qui m'envahissait. Plutôt mourir que de passer le restant de mes jours avec les Malefoy, dans ce Manoir qui me donnait mille cauchemars. Je voulais revoir le Terrier, Ron, Ginny et Harry me manquaient terriblement…

\- Tu l'es tout autant. Nous allons rester ensemble.

Elle eut un petit rire enjoué et triste à la fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me sens partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste…

\- Ne dis pas cela ! M'exclamais-je. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

\- Deux esprits ne peuvent vivre ensemble dans un même corps, c'est ainsi. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est que le tien a une force phénoménale. Je ne pourrais pas lutter bien longtemps contre l'envie de sortir. Ce n'est qu'une grande volonté de vivre qui m'a permis de rester là… Mais quand toute l'énergie m'aura quitté…

Je serrais machinalement le morceau de papier dans ma main, refusant de penser à cette perspective. Astoria n'avait lu que les grandes lignes de l'article, assez pour comprendre la mort du corps de Pansy. « Nous savons désormais qui est dans son corps… Personne. » J'ouvris l'article, me remis à le lire, plus en détail. Et là, je m'écriais de joie.

\- Par Merlin, Astoria, tu t'es trompée ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Juste dans le coma !

\- Oui, tu as raison, quelle différence entre coma et mort… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il y a une très, très grande différence vois-tu ! Je ne sais pas comment son corps fait pour fonctionner sans esprit, mais il le fait, et c'est une super nouvelle !

\- Lui comme moi n'allons pas tenir longtemps…

J'ignorais ses remarques pessimistes et me levais d'un bond.

\- Il faut que nous allions voir Pansy, il faut tout lui dire !

\- A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être au Chaudron Baveur, à nous attendre.

Je fermais les yeux et visualisais le bar. Quand je les rouvris, le décor avait changé. Pansy m'accueillit chaleureusement et me proposa quelque chose à boire, mais je refusais.

\- Toujours aussi Miss-je-sais-tout, ricana-t-elle en buvant de l'alcool, et en reposant le verre sur la table si fort que je crus qu'il allait se briser.

\- Je préfère rester sobre pour ce que je dois t'annoncer, répliquais-je d'un ton froid, me rappelant le surnom absurde que les Serpentard m'affublaient à Poudlard, et surtout très dérangée par cette autre moi qui buvait, alors que j'avais l'habitude de ne pas toucher aux boissons alcoolisées.

\- Dis-moi tout, fit-elle plus aimablement, comprenant que je n'avais pas aimé sa plaisanterie.

Je cherchais un moyen diplomatique de lui annoncer cela, puis me mordit une lèvre, agacée, car je n'en trouvais aucun.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Tu es morte.

Je plaquais une main sur mes lèvres, maudissant Astoria qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Pansy, abasourdie.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme cela, mais ton corps est à Ste Mangouste, dans le coma.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir soulagé.

\- Ce n'est que ça ! Justement, je voulais t'en parler.

J'écarquillais mes yeux.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Oui, depuis hier matin, quand j'ai lu la Gazette d'il y a deux semaines, pour être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des Sorciers. Il y avait un article sur moi. Au début, j'étais dévastée, et puis… J'ai eu une idée ! Je connais Ste Mangouste par cœur, étant Médicomage. On pourrait aller chercher mon corps, pour le mettre en lieu sûr !

Je fronçais les sourcils, dubitative.

\- Mais ton corps est déjà en lieu sûr… Le laisser là-bas serait une meilleure idée. En plus, comment voudrais-tu le transporter ? Et où le garderait-on ? Pas au Terrier, ni au Manoir Malefoy, c'est certain.

\- Réfléchis, Hermione. Celui ou celle qui nous a fait cela n'est pas un enfant de chœur qui nous veut que du bien et s'est malencontreusement trompé dans un sortilège ! C'est à de la magie noire que nous avons à faire, j'en suis persuadée. Quelqu'un a planifié tout cela, quelqu'un nous veut du mal à toutes les trois pour une raison que nous ignorons totalement ! On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser mon corps là-bas pour ensuite nous retrouver toutes les trois coincées si quelqu'un le récupère avant nous…

Quelque part, elle avait raison. Mais nous ne pouvions tout organiser dans la journée. Elle hocha de la tête devant mes réticences, et m'expliqua qu'elle voulait tout de même se rendre à St Mangouste pour repérer les lieux. J'acceptais de l'accompagner – un peu à contrecœur, ayant peu envie de retourner dans cet hôpital.

\- Au fait, lui demandais-je alors que nous allions transplaner, qu'as-tu fais à mes cheveux ? Une teinture ?

Mes cheveux auparavant bruns avaient foncés dans un noir presque corbeau, rappelant celui de Pansy, et s'étaient étrangement lissés. Eux qui étaient le plus souvent indomptable formaient aujourd'hui de douces vagues dans le dos de Pansy.

\- Non, je n'y ai pas touché. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la différence… m'avoua-t-elle juste avant que mille tourbillons nous emmenâmes à l'endroit voulu.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est la chambre 507 ? Murmura Hermione à Pansy.

\- Absolument certaine, confirma celle-ci.

* * *

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes de recherche dans un des registres des infirmières de l'accueil pour qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Les deux jeunes filles vérifièrent que personne ne les avaient remarqué, et s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Pansy avait insisté pour qu'elles prennent des blouses blanches, se faisant ainsi passer pour des Médicomages, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui trouvait cela inutile.

\- 507, lut Pansy sur une des pancartes de chambre. C'est cette chambre.

Hermione posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, et poussa la porte. Tout cela lui rappelait ce jour… Elle chassa les images, se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait.

\- C'est bien là ! Murmura Pansy. Dépêche-toi, entre avant qu'on nous voit !

Hermione obéit et se retrouva face à un lit. Dessus, le corps paisible de Pansy Parkinson, enroulé dans un drap blanc. Hermione n'avait pas vu son visage depuis bien longtemps, et elle dû admettre qu'il n'y avait pas que le mental de la Serpentard qui avait changé. Elle avait le teint cireux, les paupières closes mais les yeux rouges et cernés de violets, deux grandes poches creusant son visage bien encore plus et lui donnant un air de malade, les lèvres pâles et gercés, entrouvertes pour laisser passer l'oxygène qu'un sort lui donnait. Astoria avait raison il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le corps de Pansy se mourrait.

Pansy referma la porte derrière Hermione, détournant ses yeux du spectacle mortel que dévoilait son corps.

\- Je comprends Blaise, maintenant… murmura la Gryffondor, atterrée par cette nouvelle difficulté.

\- Blaise ? Lui demanda l'autre, ouvrant grand ses yeux noisette, mouchetés d'argent.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant, mais autant que la mort qui prenait le corps de Pansy, celle-ci s'emparait de son anatomie pour la modeler à sa façon. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux plus clairs n'étaient pas une simple coïncidence sans le vouloir, Pansy tentait de reprendre son apparence.

\- Oui, Blaise. Il est arrivé ce matin alors que j'étais dans la cuisine… (Elle s'arrêta, se souvenant de l'expression furieuse de Drago quand il l'avait trouvé là-bas.) Il était ivre, il allait mal, et Malefoy n'a même pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu… ton corps, était dans le coma.

Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage de Pansy, mais elle se reprit vite. Il n'était plus question de se prendre au sentiment, désormais. C'était leurs vies qui étaient en danger. Et même si son cœur lui criait d'aller voir Blaise et de tout lui dire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, cette fois-ci, c'était sa tête qu'elle allait devoir écouter…

Soudain, des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient leur firent comprendre qu'on allait les découvrir. Pansy poussa Hermione dans un placard où elles fermèrent rapidement le battant, juste avant que deux personnes n'entrent. Hermione plaqua son œil sur la fente entrouverte du placard, tandis que Pansy ouvrait l'oreille.

\- Voici Mlle Parkinson. Dans le coma depuis deux semaines, si je me souviens bien. Est-ce bien votre… amie ? Demanda le premier homme qui portait une blouse blanche et semblait être un Médicomage.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'autre, étant donné qu'il était de dos. Elle vit sa main frôler la joue de la comateuse, descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. De cet homme, elle ne pouvait distinguer que ses cheveux blonds étrangement familiers, et une chevalière qu'il portait à son doigt.

\- Tu le connais ? Chuchota Hermione en laissant la place à Pansy.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête négativement, en se mordant la joue. Le cœur battant, elles attendirent dans la pénombre que quelque chose se passe, avec la peur au ventre qu'on les découvre. Astoria s'agitait dans la tête d'Hermione, elle le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'homme discuta de l'état de santé de la patiente avec le médicomage, puis, alors qu'Hermione secouait doucement son bras endolori, il leva brusquement la tête. Si brusquement, que Pansy aurait hurlé si Hermione n'avait pas collé sa main sur sa bouche.

\- J'ai fini ma visite, dit l'homme blond.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Le Médicomage quitta la pièce s'attendant à ce que l'autre le suive. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il s'arrêta devant le placard, le visage toujours tourné vers le corps de Pansy.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre amies, dit-il d'un ton étrangement froid, qui contrastait avec sa voix chaleureuse qu'il utilisait en présence du Médicomage, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, aussi longues que l'éternité. Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de sortir, pas maintenant. Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi bouleversée l'une que l'autre. Depuis le début, il savait. Il savait qu'elles étaient cachées dans ce placard, il savait qu'elles écouteraient la conversation.

\- Hermione, c'est lui… Ce ne peut être que lui. Je l'ai senti dans chacune de mes cellules, de tes cellules. Pourquoi aurait-il été là, sinon ? Pour quelle raison ? Je crois que nous nous attaquons à un ennemi bien plus fort que nous…

Oui, elle l'avait senti ce pouvoir qui découlait de cet homme, ce pouvoir si immense qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer, ce pouvoir si écrasant qu'elle savait que bientôt les cauchemars reviendraient. Elle pensait que tout serait facile, que dans quelques semaines tout serait finie, mais elle se _trompait_, lourdement. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Et elle se demandait : pourquoi les avait-on choisies, elles ? Qu'avaient-elles de plus que les autres ?

Hermione à ses côtés appelais Astoria. « Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? » Astoria hésita brièvement avant de lui répondre.

\- Non. Non, je ne le connais pas.

Et elle était sincère.

_Tout commence dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Car désormais, le Destin de ces trois filles est tout tracé… Et aucune d'entre elles ne pourra y réchapper. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III – **Daphné Greengrass**

_Toc Toc Toc. _

_\- Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Aucune réponse. Le froid règne à l'extérieur et la frigorifie, mais elle sait qu'elle pourrait rester des heures ici sans bouger, attendant qu'ils viennent lui ouvrir. Elle a pris sa décision. Voldemort a été vaincu, les Mangemorts sont amenés à disparaitre. Plus aucun danger d'une si grande importance que le Mage Noir ne plane sur le monde des sorciers. Désormais, elle peut les libérer de la cage dans laquelle elle les a enfermés. _

_Encore faut-il qu'ils viennent lui ouvrir. _

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si elle ratait quelque chose qui passait juste sous son nez, qu'il lui suffisait de voir pour comprendre. Elle repousse d'un geste nonchalant cette impression et retoque à la porte. Elle finit par dégainer sa baguette, et la pointer sur la serrure. _

_\- Alohomora. Clame-t-elle. _

_Dans un cliquetis de rouages, la porte s'entrouvre, qu'elle pousse. A l'intérieur, il fait anormalement froid. Le vent fait bouger les rideaux écarlates, passe dans ses cheveux, lui murmure des paroles. Des paroles de mort, lui semble-t-il. Des murmures de vengeance… _

_Elle s'avance, fronce les sourcils. Normalement, ses parents ne se couchent pas si tôt, surtout son père. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Sa mère disait même que de plonger dans les habitudes n'était pas vivre. Elle avance, se demande pourquoi l'une des fenêtres est ouverte. Elle va la fermer, sans faire de bruit, puis continue dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Une étrange odeur métallique lui chatouille le nez, désagréable et dérangeante. _

_La porte de la chambre de ses parents est ouverte. _

_Il pleut dehors, elle entend le tapotement insistant des gouttes sur le toit. C'est tout ce qu'elle entend, quand elle pousse la porte, et découvre deux formes sans vies, couchés dans une mare de sang sur le parquet. Elle n'entend même pas le long hurlement de souffrance, qui dure, dure, dure… _

_Et, dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, une ombre, deux yeux rouges sanglants, l'observe et la scrute. Puis tout se secoue autour d'elle, tout se brouille dans les larmes et dans la douleur, ce n'est plus un cri qui retentit mais mille, elle veut juste que tout cesse, que tout ne soit que cauchemar… _

\- ASTORIA !

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, les joues trempées par les larmes, la gorge trop sèche d'avoir tant crié. _Un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. _Elle sentit une nouvelle fois le désespoir la prendre. _Pas un cauchemar. Un souvenir._ Deux mains fermes lui tenaient les épaules, et elle leva ses yeux humides vers celui qui l'avait épargné la suite.

Drago Malefoy, bien entendu.

Elle ne sut pas si elle devait être en colère car il était entré dans sa chambre, ou agitée. Hermione parlait dans son sommeil, surtout lors de cauchemar de ce genre. C'était Ron qui avait fini par lui avouer. Si ce cauchemar l'avait trahi, alors… Mais non ! C'était impossible. Drago l'avait appelé Astoria, pas Hermione, ni Granger. Il ne savait pas, et il ne saurait jamais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme cela ?! Lui demanda le jeune homme, bien plus inquiet que furieux cependant.

Ce cri… Cet unique cri qu'il avait entendu, il avait cru un instant qu'il sortait de ses souvenirs… De ce moment, il y a quelques années, qui resteraient gravé dans sa mémoire. Oui, du moment où sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait torturé une jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger. Drago n'oublierait jamais les hurlements qu'elle avait poussés. Elle tremblait, se rendit-il compte. Il serrait bien trop fort ses épaules. Il retira précipitamment ses mains comme si elle l'avait brulé, et soupira.

Astoria avait indéniablement changé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il arrivait mieux à la côtoyer, maintenant, même si elle était bien plus agaçante qu'auparavant. Et plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il commençait à la comprendre. Pas tout, car elle lui cachait des secrets, il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en elle… Une fragilité, une force, qu'il admirait inconsciemment. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se dévoilait peu à peu, comme une fleur qui éclot et étire une par une ses pétales… Oui, Astoria lui faisait penser à cela.

\- Ne fais plus jamais cela, dit-il la mâchoire crispée, alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Finit-elle par dire. Moi aussi, j'aimerais ne plus en faire, de cauchemar. Mais tu crois qu'en un claquement de doigt, tout cela va partir ?! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Toute ma vie, je vais devoir vivre avec ces images dans ma tête, et même si j'arrive à les oublier le jour, la nuit elles réapparaissent, quoi que je fasse.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait, et Drago lui lança un regard étonné. Alors, elle aussi faisait des cauchemars ? Il s'empêcha de ricaner sur quoi la prude et sage Astoria Greengrass pouvait-elle bien faire des cauchemars ? Sur la perte d'une chaussure, peut-être ? Mais devant l'air désespéré de sa future femme, il comprit qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Elle aussi, avait ses démons, après tout. Ils se ressemblaient en vérité, même si Drago ne lui aurait jamais avoué cela, même sous la torture.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière, dans un geste habituel.

\- J'ai essayé les sorts, les potions. J'ai même tenté de m'envoyer un sortilège d'oublier mais R…

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle avait failli se dévoiler. Elle avait failli prononcer le nom de Ron.

\- Mais… ? Dit Drago en lui faisant signe de continuer, ne remarquant pas l'attitude suspecte d'Hermione.

Contre toute attente, il semblait compréhensif et intéressé par ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Mais on m'a arrêté à temps.

\- Et quel est ce cauchemar qui t'a fait à ce point crié, Greengrass ?

Elle frissonna et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle comme cela, elle détestait son ton ironique, comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Et puis elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé l'état de Pansy.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, _Malefoy_, répondit-elle en accentuant bien le nom de famille.

\- Nous allons nous marier, alors tu ne peux avoir de secrets pour moi, Astoria, dit-il plus sérieusement. Peu importe que l'on se haïsse ou non. Je pense que nous devons tout de même faire équipe et nous soutenir face à ce qu'il va nous arriver.

\- Quel beau parleur, chuchota Astoria dans ma tête. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait, quelques mois plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, auparavant. Dit-elle en s'inspirant de ce que venait de lui dire Astoria.

\- Tu recouvres petit à petit la mémoire, sourit-il, satisfait. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'es moins insupportable qu'avant. Tu as… changé.

\- Si je ne dois pas avoir de secret pour toi, alors tu ne dois pas en avoir non plus. Rétorqua Hermione. Je ne veux pas tenir le rôle de la femme discrète et obéissante, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Ce mariage n'est qu'une absurdité.

Les tremblements de ses mains avaient cessé, elle se sentait mieux. Se disputer avec Drago Malefoy lui avait toujours changé les idées, c'était bien une chose pour laquelle elle pouvait le remercier.

\- Je ne te demande pas de jouer ce rôle, fit précipitamment Drago, comprenant qu'il s'enfonçait. Je te demande juste de… De me faire confiance. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être stupéfaite. Dans quelle sorte de piège tentait-il de l'attirer ? Méfiante, elle plissa les yeux, scrutant la moindre parcelle du visage du jeune homme, essayant d'y trouver une trace qui lui indiquerait qu'il mentait. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

\- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, Hermione. Il est juste contrôlé, par des pulsions. Peut-être même qu'en ce moment, il essaye de t'aider… de te soutenir.

« Je ne crois pas » Pensa Hermione.

\- Je… Hasarda Hermione, quand une nausée lui retourna le ventre. Elle repoussa les draps et se précipita dans la salle-de-bain attenante à sa chambre, où elle vomit sa douleur et sa peine.

\- Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le Médicomage, dit Drago en quittant la chambre, avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu protester.

Quand il revint, il annonça à la jeune fille – qui s'était préalablement lavé les dents et jeté une bonne demi-douzaine de sort de propreté – qu'un invité leur rendait visite.

\- Daphné va passer, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer, l'avertit le blond.

Hermione interrogea Astoria sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse « Daphné » mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas. Une nouvelle nausée, moins forte que la précédente, secoua son ventre et si Astoria avait véritablement disparu, cette fois ? Et si Astoria allait véritablement mourir par sa faute… ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais suivit dignement Malefoy quand il descendit les escaliers pour accueillir Daphné, après avoir enfilé une robe bleue marine qu'elle avait trouvé dans la penderie d'Astoria.

Quand Daphné apparut, qui elle était sauta aux yeux d'Hermione c'était la grande sœur d'Astoria, Daphné Greengrass. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Drago s'approcha de la nouvelle venue, lui saisit la main et y déposa un baiser, ne quittant pas des yeux la belle jeune fille, comme par provocation. Hermione en était désormais convaincue. Ces deux-là avaient une relation.

Elle se sentit humiliée et salie. Comment Drago osait il faire cela devant sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass ? Avait-il le moindre honneur ?! Elle réprima sa rage, bien que tout son être voulait faire du mal au blond, voulait qu'il souffre jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter.

Leur discussion de la matinée était oubliée. Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cela n'avait été qu'une simple illusion. Elle détestait Drago Malefoy, elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle sentait des étincelles de colère crépiter autour d'elle. Aucun marché ne serait passé entre eux. Ce serait la guerre, pure et dure, telle qu'elle l'avait connue.

\- Astoria ! S'exclama d'un ton faussement enjouée Daphné en la voyant descendre les quelques marches. Oh, Par Merlin, mais qui t'a habillé ? Cette robe est d'une horreur ! Viens par-là (Elle empoigna le bras d'Astoria et l'entraina en haut), je suis sûre que tu as de biens meilleures tenues dans ta garde-robe !

Qu'aurait fait Astoria ? Elle aurait suivi docilement sa sœur, aurait souri à la moindre de ses remarques et approuver ses conseils. Mais Hermione n'était pas Astoria. Et elle comptait bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle avait changé.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette robe, merci bien. Dit-elle, hautainement, en détachant la main de Daphné à son bras qui l'avait tellement serré qu'il en restait une marque rouge.

Hermione redescendit les marches et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago, à qui elle lança un regard glacial.

\- Le Médicomage nous donne rendez-vous pour après-demain. Il veut connaitre l'origine de tes cauchemars.

Bien entendu, Drago ne l'aurait jamais aidé s'il n'avait pas obtenu quelque chose en retour. « Il veut savoir ce que je ne lui ai pas dit… Et s'il le découvre… »

\- Je n'irais pas, dit froidement Hermione en le dépassant. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'un de tes Médicomages, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on entre dans ma tête pour voir mes cauchemars. Il y a des choses que je peux gérer seule.

\- Tu iras si je te le dis, Astoria. Rétorqua Drago.

L'envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure fut encore plus forte, mais elle se retint. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle se vengerait. Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait promises à Astoria – comme ne pas fouiller le bureau de Drago, ou ne pas entrer dans les pièces interdites – qu'elle avait respecté. Mais il était temps d'avancer. Elle n'était pas la seule qui cachait des secrets… « Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, Malefoy. J'ai cru que j'aurais pu passer outre, mais je me suis menti à moi-même. Tu es toujours la même personne. Fouine ou Mangemort, tu es le même. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Daphné toussota, interrompant leur duel des yeux. Hermione lui lança un œil assassin – comment Astoria pouvait supporter d'être entouré d'êtres aussi… horribles ?!

\- Je vais vous laisser, tous les deux. Daphné, nous remettrons notre entretien à plus tard. J'ai plus important à faire qu'à préparer ce mariage. Et Drago (Il grimaça quand elle prononça son prénom avec toute la méchanceté qu'elle avait pu trouver en elle.) j'espère que tu as bien compris que tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter ou qu'elle regrette son geste en voyant son visage brusquement furieux, elle transplana.

* * *

\- Je ne la reconnais pas… Souffla Daphné en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil du salon, accompagnée de Drago. Est-ce vraiment ma sœur ? Ce n'est pas possible, cette fille que j'ai vu, elle… Elle n'est pas Astoria !

Drago devait bien avouer qu'il avait pensé la même chose, au début. Il se rappela, quand elle avait hurlé à Ron et Ginny qu'elle était Hermione Granger dans le couloir… Mais il chassa bien rapidement l'hypothèse.

\- C'est elle, lui confirma Drago. Seulement… Amnésie partielle. Cela a sans doute dû lui faire oublier quel est son rang.

Daphné leva la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard enjôleur. Il était tendu depuis qu'Astoria avait quitté la maison. Elle avait défié son autorité, et plus que tout, il détestait cela. Elle se leva, se donnant pour mission de décongeler son futur beau-frère.

\- Allons, elle nous a bien laissé une jolie opportunité, en nous laissant seuls ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota la belle Greengrass en passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

Elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à placer son visage près du sien, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Daphné était attiré par Drago bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle aimait sa force, sa puissance, sa richesse. Mais aussi son inaccessibilité, et le danger qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui, comme si on pouvait les surprendre à tout moment… Avec lui, elle avait l'impression de vivre vraiment.

Elle l'embrassa, surprise qu'il se laisse faire, mais il finit par la repousser, en colère.

\- Ne refais plus jamais cela. Siffla-t-il.

\- Détends-toi petit Serpent ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas tromper ma sœur – et c'est bien dommage, car crois-moi, elle ne te laissera pas la toucher ! – mais nous, nous pouvons prendre du bon temps, non… ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Astoria n'était pas ma fiancée. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais j'ai un sens de l'honneur, et je ne ferais jamais ça à ta sœur. Même si je la détestais.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une proie parmi d'autre dans le tableau de chasse de Drago Malefoy, et elle ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais.

\- Tu es rabat-joie, vraiment. Tu as l'occasion de t'amuser avec une jolie fille, mais tu me repousses. Et puis tu crois que je ne connaissais pas ta relation avec Pansy Parkinson, peut-être ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me préfères à cette…

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Daphné. Je commence à comprendre Astoria. Pansy et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Autant que toi, et tu devrais te rentrer ça dans la tête.

\- Très bien, calme-toi, soupira Daphné. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un air sombre passa sur son visage.

\- Je vais trouver Astoria, et la ramener. De gré ou de force.

Il transplana, laissant une Daphné déconfite dans le salon du Manoir. « Tout à l'heure, ce qu'il a fait… Il a essayé de rendre Astoria jalouse, comme il le fait souvent… J'ai l'impression que, cette fois, ça a marché. » Pensa-t-elle, songeuse. Elle allait les attendre ici. Oui, peut-être même allait-elle rester quelques jours pour résoudre le mystère Astoria et montrer à sa sœur qui était la plus forte.

* * *

Je n'avais pensé à rien en transplanant, et voilà que je me retrouvais dans une rue moldue, près de la maison de mes parents, frigorifiée avec rien d'autre sur les épaules que cette robe bleue marine. Heureusement, aucun moldu ne m'avait vu arrivé, mais nombreux était ceux qui me lançaient des regards étonnés. Je maudissais intérieurement Drago et Daphné. Tout était de leur faute.

\- Hermione … ? Mais où est-ce que l'on est ? S'écria Astoria.

Elle venait de se réveiller, constatais-je.

\- Ta sœur est venue nous rendre une petite visite, et j'ai… comment dire… perdue les pédales.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, là. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es dévoilée…

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai remis ta sœur et son amant en place, affirmais-je d'un ton catégorique et fier.

Les regards sur moi s'accentuaient. Les gens devaient désormais penser que j'étais une folle dingue échappée d'un asile de fou qui se mettait à parler toute seule.

\- Amant ?!

\- Tu ne savais pas que ton cher fiancé et ta sœur chérie couchaient ensemble… ?

Un rire retentit dans ma tête. Surprise, je lui demandais ce qui la faisait rire là-dedans.

\- Cela se voit que tu ne connais pas les principes de Drago ! Jamais il ne me tromperait, Hermione, surtout pas avec ma propre sœur ! Daphné adorerait, mais Drago, même s'il me déteste, me respecte.

\- Tu es bien trop naïve Astoria. Si c'est lui qui t'as raconté ces absurdités…

\- Hermione, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ferait jamais cela.

Et si elle avait raison ? Et si je m'étais trompée ? Qu'importe, ça ne changeait en rien le fait que Drago Malefoy était un abruti.

\- Il va te chercher, m'avertit Astoria. Et il va te trouver. De toutes manières, tu dois rentrer Hermione. Ils vont te laisser à St Mangouste, sinon. Et tu ne pourras plus agir. Tu dois te faire pardonner auprès de lui.

_\- _C'est hors de question ! M'exclamais-je, épouvantée. Si tu penses que…

\- Hermione, je ne te demande pas de penser ce que tu vas lui dire, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je t'assure que tu vas passer un très mauvais séjour dans le Manoir Malefoy. Très, très mauvais. Fais ce qu'il te demande. Ça en vaut le coût.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis j'acceptais à contrecœur. Cependant, je décidais de rester encore quelques temps ici en attendant qu'il me trouve, bien que le froid me donne la chair de poule.

Je contemplais ma maison sur le trottoir d'en face. Mon cœur n'était pas guéri et il ne le serait jamais. Mais j'avais appris à vivre avec ce vide en moi, et à gérer ma peine quand il le fallait. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes souvenirs, que je n'entendis même pas Drago transplaner et atterrir à mes côtés. Je ne saurais sûrement jamais pourquoi, mais il ne me brusqua point. Il attendit patiemment que je remarque sa présence, et que je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… murmurais-je. Je crois que je me suis emballée. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter le Manoir comme cela.

Il essaya de savoir si j'étais sincère, mais finit par abandonner, et soupira.

\- C'est bon, rentrons.

Il me tendit sa main, que je saisis, et nous transplanâmes au Manoir. « Re-Bienvenue dans ta cage, Hermione… » Songeais-je.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV – **Auror**

Pansy observa la maison de loin. Elle essayait de garder un masque de tristesse, mais cela devenait presque impossible. Comment feindre qu'on était mal, lorsque l'on ne l'était pas ? Chaque jour déjà, Ginny Weasley doutait d'elle, scrutant chacun de ses gestes pour n'avoir rien qu'un indice, un infime indice, sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Ron, lui, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien – pas encore, du moins.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda justement le cadet Weasley en lui serrant la main.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête.

\- On pourrait faire cela un autre jour, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si on était pressé.

Elle réfléchit, qu'aurait dit Hermione à sa place ? C'était une Gryffondor. Elle était courageuse. Elle ne contournait pas ses problèmes, elle les surmontait.

\- Non. Je ne pourrais pas repousser ce jour indéfiniment. Il faut que ce soit fait aujourd'hui, maintenant. Sinon… Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Il acquiesça, approuvant sa réponse. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la rue, et se placèrent devant la porte de la maison. Ron lança un dernier regard à celle qu'il croyait être sa petite amie, et plaqua sa main sur la porte. Aussitôt, l'air vrombit, un léger voile opaque qui englobait la maison apparut, puis disparut presque tout de suite. Ils étaient autorisés à entrer, le sort les laisserait passer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule, Pansy se tordant les mains sans cesse. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être ici, pas à elle de faire son deuil, pas à elle de ramasser les affaires de ces deux moldus assassinés. C'était à Hermione. Celle-ci s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie d'avoir raté ce moment…

Ron mit l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait sur le compte de la tristesse.

En vérité, Pansy avait tenté par tous les moyens d'éprouver de moindres sentiments pour ces deux personnes, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Même quand elle essayait de se visualiser les corps de ses propres parents, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle n'arrivait qu'à ressentir une certaine jubilation, suivit d'un sentiment de liberté, qui disparaissait rapidement quand elle se rendait compte que ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Rien de plus.

\- Par où veux-tu commencer ? Lui demanda gentiment Ron.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy était entouré de cartons pleins de souvenirs qu'elle avait décidé de garder pour qu'Hermione puisse faire son propre choix. Elle avait aussi décidé de tout faire toute seule, laissant Ron dans le jardin. Alors qu'elle sortait une pile de pull, elle distingua une fente dans l'obscurité de l'armoire. Elle posa tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et retroussa ses manches. Elle plaça ses doigts dans la fente et tira, jusqu'à découvrir que c'était une trappe. Elle tira encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la trappe lui découvre un grand trou noir. Elle chercha à l'intérieur, et y découvrit un petit coffre en bois, où était gravé « K.R. » en lettre d'or. Elle le sortit précautionneusement et hésita longuement. Puis, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Après tout, quelqu'un avait tenté de garder ce coffre caché, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison…

Elle ouvrit la boite. Dedans se trouvait un petit carnet relié en cuir, vieilli par le temps. Elle s'en saisit, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Le même « K.R. » était écrit sur la couverture, en lettre doré là aussi.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Pansy se retourna vivement, croyant trouvé derrière elle Ron Weasley.

Elle se trompait.

* * *

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Narcissa lui avait proposé de venir avec elle chez les Nott, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas se mélanger au Sang-Pur pour entendre leur remarque raciste sur les moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago était parti à l'aube, elle ne savait ni où, ni pourquoi. Elle se retrouvait seule avec l'agaçante Daphné qui dormait encore. Elles allaient sans doute s'entretuer, il n'y avait pas d'autre voie éventuelle. Hermione se demandait encore comment c'était possible qu'elle puisse haïr une personne plus que Drago Malefoy, mais Daphné avait parfaitement relevé le défi. Elle faisait de la vie de sa jeune sœur un enfer.

\- Astoria, ta vie est encore plus horrible que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu penser. Tu n'es entouré que d'hypocrites, que de faux-semblants…

A l'intérieur, Astoria trembla. Si Hermione savait… Si Hermione savait à quel point elle se leurrait. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il ne fallait pas dire la vérité à la Gryffondor. Mais elle se retint non, si sa famille le découvrait, alors tout serait fini… Et elle ne pourrait jamais se le permettre. Astoria Greengrass avait elle aussi le droit d'être heureuse.

Hermione était loin de douter des pensées de son amie en effet, on toqua à la porte. Aussi vite qu'une flèche, Hermione bondit du canapé et ouvrit la porte.

\- Pansy ?! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Si Daphné te voit…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'escalier, mais non, Daphné dormait encore. Quand enfin elle reposa ses yeux sur Pansy, elle fut surprise de la tête que faisait celle-ci. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Ou un mort-vivant.

\- Entre, dépêche-toi. Mais ne fait pas de bruit sinon Daphné va te voir, et elle préviendra Malefoy que j'ai invité une Sang-de-Bourbe à la maison ! la prévint Hermione en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Hébétée, Pansy entra tandis que la brune fermait la porte derrière elle. Puis, Hermione la tira vers la cuisine où elle était sûre que Daphné ne viendrait pas les déranger. Passer dans le salon la fit frémir mais elle ne broncha pas.

\- Pansy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Ce serait trop long… Ta tante… Elle… balbutia Pansy.

Hermione remarqua enfin que Pansy tenait quelque chose contre elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas de tante. Mes deux parents étaient enfants uniques.

\- Non, Hermione, non. Ta mère…

\- Pansy, calme-toi, assied-toi, et raconte-moi tout depuis le début !

Pansy acquiesça, et s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait Hermione.

* * *

C'était une femme, dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolat.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! S'écria Pansy en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Mais qui êtes-vous ! Que me voulez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez où j'appelle…

\- C'est bon Granger, fit une voix trainante que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement. Je l'accompagne.

Drago Malefoy apparut derrière la femme. Il sortit un badge d'Auror et le plaça sous le nez de Pansy.

\- Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je suis ta tante, dit la femme d'une voix bienveillante, je suis Evelyn, Evelyn Timberwolf. Je sais que tout cela est dur à croire, que ta mère ne t'a sans doute jamais parlé de moi, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je ne comprends rien… murmura Pansy.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé le carnet, approuva la dénommé Evelyn en glissant son regard vers le cahier de cuir. Il t'expliquera tout. C'est ta mère qui l'a écrit, quand elle était jeune. Je crois qu'elle l'a continué jusqu'à sa mort. Ouvre-le.

Pansy était perdue, mais elle obéit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le première page, mais le cahier résista, comme si à l'intérieur tout était collé.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… murmura Evelyn Timberwolf. Je suis désolée Mr. Malefoy. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Ce carnet ne sera d'aucune utilité, ma sœur lui a jeté un sort.

Pansy secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, ma mère est une moldue… Vous faites erreur, elle ne peut lancer de sort !

Evelyn éclata de rire. Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac, et en sortit une baguette.

\- Katelyn n'était pas une moldue, mon enfant. C'était une Cracmolle. Apparemment, quelques pouvoirs lui sont apparus après ta naissance. Nos parents auraient été fiers.

Pansy se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Elle n'était pas Hermione, elle était seulement Pansy Parkinson. Elle se leva brutalement, refusant de faire face à ce rôle qu'elle avait auparavant accepté. C'en était trop. Elle bouscula Drago en passant, puis courut dans le jardin, où elle trouva Ron.

\- Tu as fini tes cartons ? Lui demanda celui-ci, étonné de la voir arriver.

\- Non, mais nous devons partir tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es mal ?

\- Ron, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

Il hocha doucement de la tête, et transplana, avant de voir Evelyn qui accourait dans le jardin.

* * *

Oui, Pansy avait tout raconté. Enfin… Elle avait omis un détail. Un détail qu'Hermione aurait peut-être trouvé important. Mais Pansy savait ce qu'il allait se passer si elle disait la vérité à la jeune brune. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur Drago Malefoy, sur le fait qu'il était l'Auror qui s'occupait du meurtre des parents d'Hermione. Elle s'était tu, et elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle décrocha lentement ses doigts du journal intime. Puis elle le tendit à une Hermione bouleversée, au bord des larmes. Elle avait encore de la famille, en fin de compte. Mais des questions subsistaient.

Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit à son sujet… ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de ses grands-parents sorciers, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais révélé qu'elle n'était pas réellement une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Sa mère avait feint l'ignorance tant d'années sans qu'Hermione ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

Elle prit le journal du bout des doigts, une larme roulant sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le parquet de la cuisine. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa mère.

\- Merci Pansy, dit-elle enfin d'une voix rauque, étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Je suis désolée… Lui souffla-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui la rencontre.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, lui sourit Hermione à travers ses larmes. Rien n'est de ta faute.

\- Je ne suis pas que désolée pour cela, Hermione. Je suis désolée pour tout, pour ces années à Poudlard où je t'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et de moins que rien, où je t'insultais sans te connaitre vraiment. Si tu savais à quel point je te détestais… Et pour de mauvaises raisons, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je mettais sur toi la haine que j'éprouvais pour moi-même, et je te demande de me pardonner pour cela. Tu es une amie formidable.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné, lui dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Un bruit retentit soudainement à l'étage.

\- Je crois que Daphné se réveille… Maugréa Hermione en se détachant de Pansy. Il vaut mieux que tu partes avant qu'elle ne te voie.

L'autre hocha vivement de la tête, connaissant plutôt bien la grande sœur d'Astoria Greengrass. Hermione raccompagna Pansy jusqu'à la porte, elles se saluèrent rapidement et Pansy transplana, laissant le carnet à Hermione.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas fermer cette porte ?! S'exclama Daphné depuis les escaliers. Il fait froid ! Quelle idée de l'ouvrir aussi, quoi, tu comptais sortir peut-être ? Alors que tu as tant de choses à faire ? Tu es aussi irresponsable qu'auparavant, tu n'as pas changé. Drago doit vraiment en avoir marr…

\- Pas besoin de t'acharner sur moi, Daphné. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Drago t'a repoussé, lança Hermione sans broncher devant les insultes.

Daphné en resta bouche-bée. Son visage vira rapidement au cramoisie, puis devint pâle.

\- D'où tu sais cela ?!

\- C'est Drago qui me l'a dit en venant me chercher hier, mentit Hermione, le visage neutre, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air furibond de la Serpentard.

Drago n'avait rien dit, bien entendu. Mais Astoria était plutôt forte pour deviner ce que faisait sa sœur. En vérité, elle pouvait prédire ses moindres mouvements, ses moindres paroles. Daphné Greengrass était tellement… prévisible. Elle en avait fait part à Hermione, qui s'en servait maintenant contre la vert et argent.

Confuse et blême de rage, quelque peu honteuse aussi, il fallait l'avouer, Daphné prit l'air le plus digne possible, et remonta les escaliers en prétextant qu'elle devait changer de tenue, ayant mal accordé ses vêtements.

Avec un petit sourire fier, Hermione se rendit dans le deuxième salon, et sauta dans le canapé, où elle admira les dorures du carnet d'un air impatient. Qu'allait-elle découvrir, dedans ? L'histoire d'une jeune Cracmolle… Elle allait enfin savoir des détails sur la famille de sa mère. Peut-être même les raisons de pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa tante, Evelyn Timberwolf…

La mère d'Hermione se nommait Katelyn. Mais la jeune fille ne connaissait même pas son nom de jeune fille, juste qu'il commençait par un « R », ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Il devait y avoir tant de secret dans ce carnet... Et tant de réponses… Mais avait-elle véritablement envie de savoir ? Elle hésita, posant sa main à plat sur la couverture. Avec stupéfaction, elle sentit la matière onduler sous sa paume, et un léger déclic lui signala que le sort avait été brisé.

Sa mère avait donc véritablement des pouvoirs… Des pouvoirs qui la surpassaient… Des pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'origine. C'était impossible… Chaque sorcier avait besoin d'une baguette pour concentrer l'énergie de la magie, et pouvoir lancer des sortilèges. Sa mère n'avait pu avoir de baguette. Elle se débrouillait sans, apparemment. Si quelqu'un apprenait cela… Hermione sentit un doigt glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Si un sorcier l'apprenait, Hermione deviendrait sans doute rat de laboratoire. Même si elle ne possédait pas les pouvoirs de Katelyn, son ADN devait dévoiler sûrement assez de choses pour comprendre les pouvoirs de sa mère.

A elle seule, elle était un secret.

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de se décider à ouvrir l'ouvrage, mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, Daphné choisit ce moment pour descendre les escaliers, provoquant un affreux bruit de talons frappant le marbre. Hermione referma le carnet, et le sort se scella à nouveau. Personne ne pourrait en parcourir les pages à part elle, sa mère y avait bien veillé.

* * *

Quand Drago fut rentré, l'humeur de Daphné sembla nettement s'améliorer. Elle avait insisté pour préparer l'organisation du mariage avec moi, et j'avais trouvé ces quelques heures particulièrement horribles. J'avais longtemps prié Merlin que quelqu'un vienne me sauver – et il avait répondu à ma prière de manière plutôt ironique en m'envoyant Malefoy.

J'avais enfin pu monter à l'étage, où je m'étais glissée entre les draps du lit, et avais fini par m'endormir, épuisée.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, la Lune régnait dans la nuit, envoyant ses rayons argentés éclairer la chambre d'une lumière mystique. Un de ses rayons ricocha sur une des lettres du petit carnet de ma mère, et je m'en saisis, brusquement intéressée. Je pouvais le lire, là, maintenant. Personne ne viendrait me déranger. Avec un petit sourire, j'apposais ma main sur la couverture.

Drago soupira dans l'ombre du couloir. Astoria veillait à des heures pas possible, sa porte étant entrouverte, il la voyait posé sa main sur un drôle de manuscrit. Ecarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant le carnet de Mrs Granger, qu'il avait donné à sa fille elle-même, il s'approcha et épia sa fiancée, étant encore plus stupéfait lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les pages avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que même Hermione Granger n'avait pu réussir.

« Katelyn Rivers » était marqué sur la première page. Ainsi, Rivers était le véritable nom de famille de ma mère. Un petit rictus triste apparut sur mon visage quand je déchiffrais son écriture si caractéristique. Soudain, et avant même que je n'ai pu continuer ma lecture, Drago pénétra dans ma chambre comme un fou furieux, et m'arracha le carnet des mains.

Etant donné que c'était la dernière chose que je possédais de ma mère, je le pris mal. Très mal. Et avant même de réfléchir, je le poussais brutalement en lui hurlant de me rendre le livre.

\- Où as-tu eu cela ?! Siffla-t-il, en tenant un de mes poignets d'une main, et de l'autre le carnet qu'il mettait haut en l'air, ainsi inaccessible à ma portée.

\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, il m'appartient, alors rend-le moi, tout de suite !

J'avais accentué ces derniers mots pour qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisantais absolument pas. Il ricana, puis secoua le carnet.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est, au moins ? Une preuve, importante et non-négligeable ! Alors c'est toi qui va me répondre, en me disant où tu l'as eu, ou plutôt, à qui tu l'as volé.

Comprenant qu'il ne me le rendrait pas avant que je lui dise la « vérité », je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusillais du regard. Allez Hermione, sers-toi de tous ces livres que tu as lu un jour pour inventer une histoire crédible ! Mais, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, un de ces phrases me parut étrange.

\- Une preuve ? Répétais-je.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi oublié cela ? (En voyant mes yeux se plisser, il souffla.) Je suis un Auror, et je m'occupe de ce crime Greengrass. Ce carnet appartenait à Mrs Granger. Il peut nous aider, nous renseigner sur les connaissances de cette femme.

Un rire nerveux sortit de ma gorge, et je le fixais, attendant à ce qu'il me sorte « poisson d'avriiil ! » tant ce qu'il venait de me dire me paraissait absurde. Mais il ne le fit pas.

\- C'est une blague ? Murmurais-je. Toi, Drago Malefoy, Auror ? S'occupant d'affaires concernant des Moldus… ? C'est juste…

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas que les Moldus qui soient concernés. Ce ne sont pas véritablement des sorciers qui ont tués ces deux humains, mais un loup-garou. (Il prononça le dernier mot comme s'il résumait toute la pourriture de la Terre, puis attendit ma réaction.)

\- Loup-garou…

Je frissonnais en me rappelant de ces deux corps déchiquetés que j'avais trouvés… _Et ces yeux rouges. Les yeux rouges, qui me regardaient fixement dans la pénombre… prêt à me bondir dessus. _

\- Astoria, m'appela Drago, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je levais les yeux vers son regard d'acier, qui me scruta un instant. La tempête s'était calmée. Il me tendit le carnet, et alors que j'allais l'attraper, le retira brusquement.

\- Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit d'important, il **faut** que tu viennes me le dire, compris ?

J'hochais machinalement de la tête, et mon cœur s'apaisa lorsque ma peau fut en contact avec le cuir de la couverture.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura le blond avant de se retirer de ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit Drago… » Pensais-je en m'installant dans mon lit, les paupières lourdes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V – **Moldu**

A ma grande surprise, quand enfin j'eus la possibilité de me soustraire des yeux scrutateurs de Daphné et que je pus parcourir le journal de ma mère, je n'en trouvais que des pages vides, avec au milieu une étrange phrase « Sois patiente ». En continuant de tourner les pages blanches, je finis par découvrir des notes de ma mère tout à la fin.

**Malédiction de T. ? = Commencement (p.54 manuscr**

C'était bien cette phrase qui m'intéressait le plus. Ma mère l'avait écrit très rapidement au crayon à papier, et de biais, comme si elle n'avait plus le temps. La phrase n'avait même pas été finie. De plus, elle n'avait pas ensorcelé cette partie-là. Soit elle avait oublié – ce qui était peu probable – soit on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de blanchir les pages.

J'avais essayé à peu près tous les sortilèges que j'avais pu trouver pour dévoiler la vie de ma mère, mais aucun mot n'était apparu, me laissant frustrée et déçue. Je pensais enfin avoir la chance de trouver des indices sur le meurtre de mes parents, mais apparemment, ma mère avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que personne ne puisse lire sa vie.

\- _Je crois savoir ce que le « T » veut dire_, me murmura alors Astoria.

\- Ah oui ? M'intéressais-je.

J'avais là aussi longtemps cherché ce que pouvait signifier cette lettre, mais aucune de mes hypothèses ne correspondaient.

-_ Oui. Rappelle-toi, Pansy est venue te parler de ta tante, n'est-ce pas ? Evelyn… _

\- … Timberwolf, soufflais-je, frapper par le nom de famille. Oui, tu as raison !

Je me levais précipitamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Astoria, tu es géniale ! Ce n'est pas le nom de famille de ma tante, mais celui de son mari ! Exactement comme ma mère qui, auparavant, s'appelait Katelyn Rivers, ma tante se nommait Evelyn Rivers !

Je me précipitais en-dehors de ma chambre, m'enfonçais dans les couloirs du Manoir, pour finalement tomber sur une porte. J'en saisis la poignée, la tournais et poussais le battant. Derrière se trouvait la magnifique bibliothèque des Malefoy. Je me rappelais la première fois que j'avais pénétré dans cette immense pièce, et mon cri de surprise, mêlé à de l'émerveillement. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps d'admirer tous ces ouvrages, il fallait que j'en trouve un, un parmi toute cette foule de manuscrits. Il me faudrait des jours et des jours pour trouver ce que je cherchais, et encore, je ne savais même pas s'il y en avait un exemplaire ici…

\- Astoria, c'est là qu'il faudrait que tu m'aides. Tu connais bien cet endroit, non ? Je suis sûre que tu saurais me dire où chercher.

Si Astoria avait été devant Hermione, elle aurait blanchi sérieusement. A chaque pas que faisait la lionne, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du secret de l'ancienne Serpentard. Et cela l'effrayait. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire… ? L'entrainer dans cela ?

\- _Oui_, finit par répondre Astoria. _Je sais où tu peux trouver le livre concernant la Malédiction. Mais il n'est pas ici. _

\- Alors, où est-il ?

Astoria hésitait, je le sentais.

\- _Il est chez moi, chez les Greengrass, dans leur bibliothèque. Et je ne sais ni son titre, ni son emplacement là-bas. Le repérer parmi tous les livres de ma famille sera bien plus dur que ce tu ne peux penser… _

Mon enthousiasme se refroidit instantanément, néanmoins, je refusais d'abandonner. Si ma mère avait tenu à marquer ces quelques mots, il devait y avoir une raison. Et je ferais tout pour découvrir ce qu'elle était.

* * *

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda poliment Daphné à Drago, assis dans le salon.

Il plia son exemplaire de la Gazette, et lui lança un regard critique.

\- C'est le week-end, Daphné. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas.

\- Oui, et puis que ce doit être ennuyant d'avoir comme affaire cette famille de moldu. (Elle plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté.)

Astoria qui descendait les escaliers l'avait très bien entendu, et se retenait de se jeter sur elle. Drago se demanda un instant ce qui intéressait tellement sa future femme sur les Granger. La Astoria qu'il connaissait… qu'il avait connu… montrait à tout le monde son visage de Sang-Pur, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le parti de Moldu, surtout pas devant sa propre sœur. Et puis même… Cet intérêt… Presque personnel, sentimental. Comme si elle les connaissait. Drago avait appris à observer, à interpréter. Et ce qu'il analysait d'Astoria le laissait perplexe. Une personne pouvait donc tellement changer en si peu de temps, à cause d'un simple évanouissement… ?

Ou alors, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient les parents d'Hermione Granger. L'amie de l'Elue, celle que toutes les petites sorcières rêvent d'être plus grandes. Il se rappela toutes ces années où il l'avait haït, cette miss-je-sais-tout et ses cheveux indomptable, exactement comme elle. Cela lui semblait si loin, maintenant. Peut-être qu'Astoria avait une sorte d'admiration pour la fille des Granger, et qu'elle prenait le parti des Sang-de-Bourbe, désormais.

Néanmoins, il se cachait quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout cela, Drago en avait l'intime conviction. Il **fallait** qu'Astoria recouvre la mémoire. Sinon… Lui, Drago Malefoy, était en danger de mort.

Soudain, un frisson lui remonta lentement le bras, et il ferma brusquement la main. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, déchirèrent la chair, et une goutte de sang coula le long de sa paume pour atterrir sur le cuir du canapé. Avant que l'une des deux Greengrass qui se toisaient méchamment ne remarque qu'il saignait, il se leva et monta à l'étage. Elles le regardèrent sortir de la pièce avec étonnement.

\- Drago… commença Astoria en voulant le suivre, mais Daphné lui lança une pique et il entendit sa fiancée répliquer.

Merci Daphné, au moins, elle ne le suivrait pas. Drago se tendit brutalement en sentant la vague de douleur arriver. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau avec une force qu'il ne possédait pas, et qui alerta sa mère, Narcissa. Il fouilla parmi les bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur un petit plateau, en renversant quelques une au passage, mais cela lui parut sans importance.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il déboucha la potion, et voulut en renverser le contenu dans sa bouche. Sauf qu'il n'en restait qu'une goutte. Avec un cri de rage, Drago balança la fiole sur le mur. Le verre éclata en petits morceaux qui se répandirent sur le sol. Narcissa Malefoy se figea en voyant la scène lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau. Son fils se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur le sol où son sang coulait en petit filet de sa paume droite.

\- Drago, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la femme en s'approchant de lui.

Mais d'un regard froid, il l'arrêta.

\- Je n'en ai plus, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Cependant Narcissa l'entendit. Une expression horrifiée prit place sur son visage d'ordinaire neutre.

\- Il faut que vous partiez. Toi, Astoria et Daphné. Continua-t-il. Maintenant.

Le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque.

\- Mais… Bredouilla tout de même sa mère en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il.

Narcissa devint blême, et recula précipitamment. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Drago lui attrapa le bras.

\- Et dis à Daphné de prendre ses affaires, je ne veux plus d'elle ici.

Avec sa voix rauque et puissante, Narcissa se demanda si c'était bien son fils qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle hocha de la tête à contrecœur, et descendit prévenir les filles.

Il entendit des paroles en bas, suivit d'un rire sarcastique de Daphné, mais n'en eu cure. Il ferma la porte blindée de son bureau. Quand un « clic » survint, il sut qu'il ne pourrait en sortir sans l'intervention d'une personne extérieure. Et cela lui allait bien. Malgré tout, il tenait à prendre ses précautions en éloignant sa famille. Sa mère trouverait bien un quelconque dîner où emmener Astoria, et Daphné, eh bien Daphné retournerait chez elle, et se serait tant mieux.

\- _Tu crois qu'une simple porte en acier pourra m'empêcher de sortir, petit crétin ?_ Ricana la voix.

Drago frissonna. Ça commençait. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait _l_'arrêter.

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsque Narcissa annonça à Daphné d'une voix tremblante qu'elle devait quitter le Manoir. Celle-ci lui lança un regard surpris, puis éclata de rire.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce Drago qui a demandé cela ?

Narcissa, profondément choquée par le comportement de son fils, hocha de la tête.

\- Astoria et moi devons aussi quitter le Manoir pour ce soir, Daphné, alors ne vous vexez pas. Drago fait cela pour vous protéger. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, ici.

D'un geste de la baguette, Daphné ramena sa valise parfaitement rangée.

\- Et bien venez donc à la maison pour cette nuit ! Je suis sûre que Mère sera ravie de te revoir, Astoria. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne lui as pas écrit.

\- C'est une excellente idée, merci de votre proposition ! S'exclama Narcissa sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

Alors que celle-ci voulait monter – soi-disant pour faire son sac mais surtout pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Drago – Narcissa l'arrêta.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez encore des affaires chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allons-y tout de suite.

\- Mais j… commença Hermione, quand Daphné prit sa main et celle de Narcissa. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, elles avaient transplané, et se trouvaient désormais devant un grand manoir.

\- _Le Manoir des Greengrass._ Lui signala Astoria. _Cette famille… Ma famille… n'est pas aussi prestigieuse que celle des Malefoy, mais elle est bien plus riche. C'est pour cela que Drago et moi devons-nous marier. Ma famille y cherche la célébrité, et la sienne veut couvrir ses dettes. _

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir marié Daphné, plutôt ? Elle, elle a le même âge que Drago. Tu es plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- _Daphné est déjà mariée, si tu veux savoir. Même si cela ne se voit pas. Et je peux te dire que j'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur Drago… Mon père voulait un garçon, et il n'a eu le droit qu'à deux filles. Il ne nous voit pas vraiment comme sa progéniture… _

Une main apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, puis le visage agacé de Daphné suivit.

\- Astoria, je crois que nous t'attendons tous ! Dépêche-toi un peu, tu as l'air d'une sotte à rester planter ainsi dans l'allée !

Hermione se reprit et leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte, et où se tenait une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, un masque froid mais les mêmes yeux verts et chaleureux qu'Astoria. Narcissa alla l'embrasser, et Hermione s'avança elle aussi. La femme la prit dans ses bras puis lui embrassa les deux joues, avant de la regarder plus attentivement, un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as changé Astoria, fit-elle remarquer. Mais où est donc ton fiancé ? (Elle jeta un regard inquiet dans le dos de sa fille.)

\- Il est euh…

\- Oh, Drago se sentait mal, et a insisté pour que nous y allions sans lui ! Répondit Narcissa d'un ton faussement enjoué, coupant ainsi la parole à sa belle-fille.

Mrs Greengrass hocha de la tête, et ne posa plus de question sur le fils des Malefoy. Elle les laissa pénétrer dans le Manoir. Hermione sentit peser sur elle le regard de Daphné, comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction. Mais la brune ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire quand Narcissa se mit à admirer la décoration d'un air émerveillé. Quelques fois, elle se demandait si la mère de Drago savait son secret, parce que la Narcissa qu'elle voyait là – papillonnante, tout sourire – était loin d'être celle dont elle avait eu l'aperçu au Manoir Malefoy. On aurait dit que Narcissa Malefoy voulait la protéger.

Mais de quoi ? De la famille d'Astoria, peut-être.

Daphné semblait elle aussi suspicieuse. Mais chaque doute qu'ils pouvaient avoir ne les mènerait à rien, Hermione le savait. Jamais ils ne penseraient que c'était possible de pouvoir changer de corps.

Ce qui leur est était arrivé, à Pansy, Astoria, et elle, était aussi mystérieux que les pouvoirs de sa mère. C'était impossible, et pourtant réalisable. Mais personne ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

\- Ma chérie, apparemment, tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre tes affaires. Si tu veux te changer pour aller voir ton Père, ta chambre t'attend en haut !

Hermione se tourna vers la mère d'Astoria. « Se changer ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je suis déjà habillé pour dîner… » Seulement, vu le ton qu'avait pris Mrs Greengrass et ses yeux résolus, Hermione pivota des talons et monta les escaliers, tachant de ne pas montrer qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de ce manoir et de ce qu'il renfermait. « Astoria, si tu voulais bien m'aider… »

\- _Tourne à droite, c'est la deuxième porte. _

Hermione obéit et se retrouva dans une grande pièce baignée par la clarté du soleil.

\- _Si je ne peux plus te répondre, Hermione, avant, tu dois savoir que ce que tu cherches se trouve dans la bibliothèque, au troisième étage. La porte est bloquée par un mécanisme magique, il faudra que tu tapes deux petits coups, puis un grand, et un petit. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrira. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider…_ Murmura la voix fatiguée d'Astoria.

\- Ne me laisse pas Astoria ! Pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui quand j'ai besoin de toi ! S'exclama Hermione, sans tenir compte du fait qu'on pouvait l'entendre en bas.

Elle se fichait qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Astoria allait mourir si Pansy et elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'inverser ce qui leur était arrivé. Hermione faisait le plus de recherche possible de son côté, mais elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé… Pas une seule piste n'avait pu la mener vers une simple hypothèse. Elle avait même cherché du côté de la magie noire, se souvenant de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté à propos du professeur Quirell, et de Voldemort qui habitait autrefois en lui. Mais elle avait fini par conclure qu'il ne leur arrivait pas du tout la même chose qu'au célèbre mage noir. Elle n'avait pas sa propre tête derrière celle d'Astoria.

\- _Si j'avais le choix, je serais restée_. Affirma celle-ci. _Mais si je veux survivre dans ce corps encore un peu, il ne faut plus que j'agisse. Je vais… m'endormir, en quelque sorte. Et si je sens que tu es en danger, ne t'inquiète pas, je me réveillerais, même si je ne pense pas que je te servirais à grand-chose. _

Hermione serra les dents, angoissée de devoir rester seule face à la famille des Greengrass. « Je n'y arriverai jamais » pensa-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Astoria, car celle-ci c'était déjà endormie. Le soupçon d'espoir qui était restée en Hermione s'évapora quand Astoria ne répondit pas. Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais… ?

\- Astoria ! S'exclama Daphné depuis les escaliers. Dépêche-toi, Père t'attend et tu sais à quel point il a horreur des personnes en retard !

Hermione se changea rapidement, espérant que ses goûts vestimentaires plairaient aux Greengrass, puis descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous déjà assis autour d'une grande table de bois clair. Celui qui semblait être le Paternel, était un être paraissant sans pitié. Hermione l'avait tout de suite très bien imaginé avec un masque de Mangemort, donnant des ordres pour traquer les Sang-de-Bourbe « voleurs de magie », ou éliminer les moldus. Avec un seul regard pour ce personnage antipathique, elle avait su qu'elle le détestait déjà.

\- Tu es en retard, lui signala-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tout chez cet homme lui semblait froid. Autant ses paroles que ses yeux pétrifiants. Il lui désigna d'un signe la place à sa droite, et elle hésita un instant, ce qu'il remarqua. Le regard qu'il lui lança l'incita à aller s'assoir. Autant ne pas se créer encore plus de problèmes. Ce qui la dérangea le plus lors du repas, c'est qu'elle s'attendait toujours à ce que Drago soit là pour lui lancer des piques et alléger l'atmosphère. C'était comme si… comme s'il lui manquait. Mais non, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru auparavant, certes. Mais elle le détestait quand même.

Daphné, Narcissa et Mrs Greengrass parlaient à voix basse, jetant tout de même quelques yeux inquiets au patriarche qui mangeait en silence. Un instant, Hermione crut entendre le mot « Moldu » mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, jusqu'à ce que Mr Greengrass donne un grand coup de poing dans la table, ce qui la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, tous se turent, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Vous donnez bien trop d'importance à ces deux Moldus en parlant d'eux ainsi dans ma maison ! Ils ne méritent pas tant d'attention de votre part, ce n'était que deux créatures de race inférieure, égale aux Elfes de Maison ! Cessez tout de suite. Parlez donc de choses décentes, des choses de femme, au lieu de vous impliquez dans ces affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. (Il s'arrêta, avant de murmurer :) J'espère que ces deux insectes seulement bons à être écrasés ont bien souffert avant de mourir.

En entendant ses mots, le visage d'Hermione s'enflamma. Elle allait se jeter sur l'homme, quand une main la retint juste à temps. Comment osait-il… ? Comment osait-il traiter ses parents de « créatures de race inférieure » ?! D' « insectes seulement bons à être écrasés » ?! Tout tanguait autour de la jeune femme, comme si toute cette douleur qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle remontait à la surface en un raz-de-marée, destinée à détruire ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, si brusquement que son assiette se brisa sur le sol. Elle ne cilla pas sous le regard curieux et rageur du père d'Astoria, elle le soutint au contraire. Narcissa se leva à son tour, prétextant que sa belle-fille devait avoir mal à la tête, mais Hermione se dégagea de sa main qui empoignait son bras. Elle aurait voulu cracher au visage de cet homme, mais se contenta de lui tourner le dos malgré les ordres qu'il lui lançait. Pensait-il lui faire peur ? Si c'était le cas, il se trompait lourdement sur son compte. Hermione Granger n'avait pas peur des tyrans. Elle les méprisait. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Astoria, et y ferma la porte à clef, en lançant quelques sortilèges pour être sûr que personne ne vienne la déranger.

Puis, enfin, elle se laissa couler. Sa vue se brouilla sous l'assaut des larmes, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, émettant quelques hoquets de douleur qui soulevaient son corps.

Elle revoyait leur visage… Leur sourire, leur odeur. Tout en eux lui manquait. On lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle-même, une partie qu'elle ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. On lui avait enlevé sa source d'amour la plus fiable, infinie. Et partout où elle allait, elle pouvait les voir. Dans le soleil qui se levait, lorsque sa mère prenait son thé le matin, et lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux en riant. Dans le parfum de mente qu'exhalait son père, parce qu'il cachait toujours de ces bonbons dans sa poche, qu'il oubliait souvent de manger.

Ils étaient morts sans même savoir à qu'elle point elle les aimait, parce qu'elle leur avait retiré leur mémoire, pensant les sauver. En vérité, elle les avait tués. Et maintenant, Astoria allait sans doute elle aussi mourir par sa faute. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Dès qu'Astoria prononçait un mot, elle ressentait sa faiblesse, son envie d'abandonner, de tout lâcher. Il ne lui restait plus que sa volonté qui lui permettait de vivre.

Elles étaient perdues, toutes les trois. Jamais elles ne pourraient rentrer dans leur corps. C'était une certitude qui la terrifiait, mais la rendait sereine en même temps. Elle savait que, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait, elle finirait par dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait vivre dans le mensonge.

Un nouveau spasme la secoua, mais sa douleur s'apaisa, lui laissant un étrange vide dans le cœur.

Hermione Granger allait sans doute mourir, mais elle l'acceptait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI –** Malédiction**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il faisait jour. Des crampes la firent grimacer de douleur sans le vouloir, elle avait dormi sur le sol. Elle songea à la soirée d'hier, à la réaction que les Sang-Pur avait dû trouver étrange, rien que pour la mention de deux Moldus. Qu'importe, ils ne feraient que penser qu'elle avait de la compassion pour eux, rien d'autre.

\- Astoria ? Chuchota-t-elle, une angoisse lui pressant le front.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. « Non. On ne pleure pas. Plus question de ça, Hermione. Astoria est là, seulement, elle ne peut pas te parler. » Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle était pitoyable. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se parler à elle-même. Elle se releva, et sans comprendre ce qui la causa, une nausée lui retourna le ventre. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Après les migraines, les nausées… Comme si cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle se lava, puis remarqua avec stupeur un détail important dans le miroir. Ses cheveux. Ou plutôt, les cheveux d'Astoria, avait bouclé, et prenait désormais une masse importante sur sa tête. Et ses yeux… Les yeux auparavant verts d'Astoria se fonçaient pour prendre une teinte mielleuse. Autant que Pansy gagnait le contrôle sur son corps, Hermione volait celui d'Astoria. Comment prouver qu'elle était bien la fille des Greengrass si même ce corps prétendait le contraire ?

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa toilette, elle descendit dans le salon, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée toute sa vie, après tout… Elle s'arrêta tout de même devant l'étrange spectacle que formaient les domestiques ils débarrassaient une des plus grandes salles du manoir Greengrass, installaient des décorations.

Elle reprit son chemin et se trouva dans la cuisine, où elle mangea sans enthousiasme un morceau de pain, sous le regard inquiet et surpris des Elfes de Maison. Mais où était donc passé les autres ? Tant pis pour eux, avant qu'elle et Narcissa ne repartent au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione avait une mission. Trouver le livre parlant de la Malédiction. Astoria affirmait qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Greengrass. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller confirmé cette hypothèse…

Arrivée au troisième étage, Hermione se retrouva face à la porte. Elle tapa exactement comme Astoria le lui avait expliqué, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Aussi, Hermione entra, et eut le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle trouva. Impossible de décrire la bibliothèque des Greengrass. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la famille avait ensorcelé la porte les étagères de cette pièce contenaient sans doute des trésors de littérature, ou des livres de sortilège rares.

L'immensité de la bibliothèque lui sembla tout de même être plus un inconvénient qu'un avantage. Comment trouver le livre dans tout… ça ? Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni quel était son titre… Et ne parlons pas du nom de l'auteur. La frustration commença par l'envahir, mais elle serra les dents et se convainquit de se mettre à chercher. Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours au même point. Elle finit par comprendre que sa méthode ne servirait à rien, et de déception, elle s'appuya contre un des murs de pierre.

Un « clic » sonore se fit entendre, et Hermione tomba en arrière dans un cri de surprise. Une pièce ! Elle venait d'entrer dans une pièce secrète ! Un sourire flotta sur son visage ravi, tandis qu'elle se relevait et balayait la pièce des yeux. Les murs étaient tout en pierre, comme si l'endroit avait été taillé dedans. De nombreux manuscrits se trouvaient ouverts, protégés par un socle de verre. Hermione entra, ses jambes tremblantes, en jetant un regard inquiet derrière elle. Elle espéra que personne ne monterait et ne la trouverait là.

Elle examina les différents livres protégés avec un intérêt perceptible. Tant de protection pour du papier… Que pouvaient contenir ces ouvrages pour être aussi important ? Elle s'avançait dans la pièce, et ses doigts la chatouillaient, comme l'envie de tourner les pages de ces manuscrits. Elle en repéra un, sans protection, et s'en saisit doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer. En découvrant le titre, elle fronça les sourcils. « Lieux et paysages magiques ». Cela ne semblait être qu'un simple bouquin qu'on pouvait acheter en librairie. Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit le sommaire. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle découvrit le thème de la page 54.

Le village de Timberwolf.

Aussitôt, fébrile et excitée, elle tourna les pages, et la page 54 lui apparut. Elle la lut entièrement, ainsi que sa suivante, puis sa suivante. Que ne fut pas sa déception. Une simple description du village peu d'habitants, entourés d'une grande forêt disait-on peuplé de créatures maléfiques, comme des loups garous… bref, rien d'intéressant, et surtout, pas un seul mot sur la malédiction.

Frustrée, elle déposa le livre sur la table. Ne venait-elle pas d'entendre un bruit… ? Non, impossible. Elle retourna son attention à la pièce. Un rayon de lumière venait de survoler la page, non, un mot en particulier. Elle y approcha ses doigts, sursautant au contact de l'encre. Puis, autour d'elle, tout disparut.

* * *

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, surprise. Elle était passée du décor de la bibliothèque Greengrass à une immense forêt, où les arbres étaient si feuillus que seulement quelques lames lumineuses arrivaient à transpercer la masse végétale pour éclairer la scène.

La forêt était silencieuse, à l'affut. C'était comme si le monde s'était mis sur pause et attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Puis soudain, une bête jaillis des buissons. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur et tomba sur le tapis de mousse qui recouvrait la terre, mais la bête ne la remarqua même pas.

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione s'aperçut que la bête était un loup-garou, mais pas véritablement comme Lupin, qui gardait tout de même une forme presque humaine. Non, celui-là était un véritable loup de 2 mètres, se tenant sur quatre pattes. Hermione avait lu beaucoup de choses sur les Loups Garous Alpha, mais elle ne pensait pas en rencontrer un un jour.

La bête renifla, et la jeune fille tressaillit quand les pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur elle, mais ne parurent pas la voir. De toute évidence, elle était invisible. Un Loup-Garou avait une vue imprenable, une ouïe hors du commun, un odorat infaillible. Si la bête ne pouvait pas la voir, alors elle aurait dû l'entendre ou la sentir. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

La bête reprit son chemin dans un grognement, et Hermione décida sur un coup de tête de la suivre. Elle devait pister un animal, et donc sûrement chasser. Tout à coup, la forêt s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione se trouva dans une immense clairière à l'herbe émeraude. En plissant des yeux, la jeune femme aperçut une silhouette au milieu de la clairière, assise sur un rocher. Le Loup-Garou du l'apercevoir aussi, car il se mit à courir vers la personne. Avec peur, Hermione se rendit compte que l'inconnu là-bas allait sûrement servir de déjeuner à la bête.

Elle se mit à courir elle-aussi en poussant des grands cris et gesticulant pour que la personne s'enfuie. Elle était ridicule, elle le savait, mais la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu. Cependant, la personne ne l'entendait pas, et le Loup-Garou non plus d'ailleurs. La jeune fille assise sur le rocher tourna ses yeux verts étonnés sur la bête qui fonçait vers elle, puis eut une réaction qui pétrifia Hermione sur place. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Si tu pensais me faire peur Grey, il va falloir trouver mieux !

Aussitôt, la bête se stoppa devant la jeune fille, et un rictus tordit son visage de loup. Puis, elle sembla se transformer, et un jeune garçon prit la place de la bête, un sourire au visage, qui disparut rapidement.

\- Tu ne devais pas revenir, Ava. C'est dangereux ici. Dit le dénommé Grey d'un ton sérieux malgré son visage rieur.

« Ava » descendit du rocher et se plaça devant le loup.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air bien content de me voir là, le taquina-t-elle.

Grey gronda, puis soupira :

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes dans ta fam… chez les Green.

\- Pour ma part, je pense que les Green sont bien plus dangereux que les Timberwolf, ou même que cette forêt. Continua Ava d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ma famille pourrait nous tuer en quelques secondes s'ils apprenaient, Ava.

\- La mienne aussi.

Hermione avait sursauté en entendant les deux noms de famille. « Green », et « Timberwolf ». Voilà qui lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais où était-elle ? Et plus inquiétant encore : en quelle année ? Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, qui parlaient gaiement sans la voir, et tapota l'épaule d'Ava. Ou plutôt : sa main traversa l'épaule d'Ava, comme si celle-ci n'était composée que de fumée. Hermione comprit avec surprise qu'elle était dans un souvenir.

\- Dis-moi, Grey… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce jour ? Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! S'écria le jeune homme. C'était il y a trois ans, ta mère t'avait demandé d'aller chercher des plantes médicinales. Tu en avais tout un panier, je me rappelle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce jour-là. (Il lança à Ava un regard empli de tendresse.)

\- Les hommes sont des monstres. Autant Moldu que Sorcier. Dit-elle d'un ton convaincu et hargneux.

\- Pas tous, murmura Grey Timberwolf en la prenant dans ses bras.

D'un coup, la scène changea sans que la jeune femme ne s'en rende compte. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce, où trois personnages se tenaient. Hermione reconnut Ava, mais les deux hommes lui étaient étrangers.

\- Je ne me marierais pas, Père, même si vous m'y forciez ! Cracha Ava Green à l'un des hommes, le plus grand et le plus vieux.

\- Tu crois que je te donne le choix, Ava ? Tu ne l'as jamais eu, alors cesse de pleurnicher, et accepte ton sort. Draconis Malefoy est le meilleur parti que nous n'aurions pu souhaiter pour toi.

Ledit Draconis eut un petit sourire moqueur au visage, et la ressemblance avec sa descendance sembla frappante pour Hermione. Elle retrouvait bien Drago Malefoy dans ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'acier, mais rien dans l'attitude mauvaise de l'homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, quelque chose de malsain paraissait suinter de chacun des pores de sa peau, et Hermione s'en écarta rapidement.

\- Je m'en contrefiche de votre mariage, si vous en tenez tant, mariez-vous ensemble ! Hurla Ava avant de sortir de sa maison en courant, Hermione sur ses talons.

Sauf que la jeune femme se rendit compte de quelque chose. Une ombre. Une ombre suivait Ava Green dans les rues, bifurquait quand elle bifurquait, accéléraient quand elle accélérait. Hermione s'inquiéta, mais bientôt, Ava et elle se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Ava s'enfonça dans la pénombre du bois avec impatience, pressée de retrouver son « ami », et Hermione surveillait ses arrières, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait changer ce souvenir.

Quand Grey Timberwolf apparut, Ava lui sauta dans les bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, et la jeune fille finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire, quand un craquement de branche la fit sursauter, suivit d'un ricanement qu'Hermione n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre. Draconis.

\- Tiens donc, c'est pour _cette_ raison (il désigna Grey) que tu ne veux pas te marier avec le Sang-Pur le plus riche de toute la région ? Tu me préfères donc un animal qui vit dans la forêt tel un sauvage ?

\- De loin, répondit Ava, bien qu'apeurée, en sursautant quand la voix de son futur mari parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis navré pour toi, ma chère, mais ton… loup, et toi, ne pourriez jamais être ensemble.

Il leur lança un faux regard dépité, qui finit par se transformer en un rire moqueur faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres.

\- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? Dit fièrement Ava en s'accrochant au bras de Grey qui fusillait Draconis des yeux en grondant doucement, mais menaçant.

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, susurra-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Presque en même temps, Grey fit reculer sa belle derrière lui et grogna, bien plus fort. Ses dents se mirent à pousser, et à luirent dangereusement. Cela ne fit même pas sourciller Draconis, qui se mit à murmurer des paroles étranges. Rien ne sortit de sa baguette, pas même une volute de fumée. Quand il la baissa, une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux froids, effrayant Ava.

\- Qu'importe ce que vous ferez, jamais vous ne serez ensemble. Votre entière descendance est maudite si jamais un Green approche un Timberwolf, ou inversement, l'un des deux sera destiné à mourir. Que ce soit dans 5 ans ou dans 500, jamais la Malédiction de Timberwolf ne sera révocable.

Il adressa un sourire cruel aux deux amants terrifiés, et disparut.

\- C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Grey à Ava en se tournant vers elle. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de nous maudire. Personne n'a jamais réussi…

\- J'ai entendu dire que… que les Malefoy avaient assez de pouvoir pour faire ce genre de chose, lui répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, ravalant ses larmes.

Le visage du Timberwolf s'assombrit. Il s'écarta d'Ava, se préparant à lui rompre le cœur. Il n'allait pas la voir mourir, il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Alors il serait temps de nous séparer.

\- Qu…Quoi ? Que racontes-tu, Grey ? C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite ! Quand je serais séparé de toi, Draconis, il…

\- C'est la meilleure solution, Ava. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Que l'un de nous meurt, et que l'autre le suive ? Je savais qu'un jour, cela finirait par arriver.

Il l'embrassa longuement, lui jeta un dernier regard triste, et s'enfuit à son tour, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme déchirée.

La scène changea à nouveau, montrant quelques années plus tard, une Ava fatiguée, portant dans ses bras un paquet de chiffon. Une petite fille, qu'elle avait prénommée Asa Green (dans sa famille, même les femmes gardaient leur nom de famille d'origine, et ne prenait pas celui de leur mari), en l'honneur de sa mère morte de maladie. Draconis Malefoy en était bien le père, et c'était le seul enfant qu'Ava comptait lui faire. Elle déposa sa fille dans un landau, et la laissa au bon soin de la gouvernante. Une clameur montait au village, venant de la forêt. Hermione suivit la jeune femme qui paraissait bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était voutée, et ses cheveux étaient ternes. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur de vie. Draconis Malefoy l'avait détruite.

Ava déboucha bientôt dans la forêt, suivant les cris des villageois. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici, songea-t-elle avec nostalgie. Les premiers mois après leur rupture, elle était tout de même retournée dans la forêt, mais pas de signe de Grey. Un jour, le jeune frère de Grey était venu la trouver et lui avait remis un message. « Je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, essaye d'en faire autant. » Cela l'avait encore plus brisée. Elle n'était plus jamais retournée dans la forêt. Jusqu'à ce jour.

En plissant le nez devant l'odeur désagréable, elle s'avança parmi la foule. Normalement, même s'ils n'étaient que proches de l'orée, personne ne se rendait ici. La peur les tenait éloigné. Mais aujourd'hui, la curiosité semblait plus forte. Une masse informe était allongée dans l'herbe, entourée par les hommes. Elle ne respirait plus. Autour, la végétation était tachée de sang.

\- On n'a enfin réussi à le tuer, c'te loup ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'on essayait d'l'attraper ! Marmonna un paysan dans sa barbe.

Ava baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le cadavre. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Ces yeux gris vitreux, ce regard voilé par la mort. Ces cheveux noirs corbeau, cette bouche, ce nez, ce visage tout entier… Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en se jetant sur le sol, et s'approchant de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Malgré le sang et les protestations des habitants, elle le prit dans ses bras, le supplia de revenir. Mais rien n'y fit.

Grey Timberwolf était mort.

Ava posa sa tête sur son torse en continuant de pleurer. Un éclat brillant attira son attention. Elle prit dans sa main, le retourna. C'était un médaillon. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il dévoila une peinture. Une peinture d'elle. A côté était gravé un mot. « Toujours ».

\- « _Si jamais un Green approche un Timberwolf, ou inversement, l'un des deux sera destiné à mourir_ » récita quelqu'un dans son dos.

La malédiction de Timberwolf venait de faire sa première victime, qui fut bientôt suivie de sa deuxième quand le lendemain, Ava Green abandonna la vie pour rejoindre celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Sa fille épousa Robert Grass, et son père insista pour qu'elle prenne son nom de famille, cependant, elle décida de concilier les deux et tous la nommèrent désormais Asa Greengrass. Sa lignée ne fut plus que composée par ce nom de famille.

* * *

Hermione sortit de sa transe dans une exclamation d'horreur. Elle avait toujours su qu'Astoria lui cachait quelque chose. Et désormais, cela lui semblait évident. Elle aimait un Timberwolf.

Soudain, un bruit lui fit faire volte-face. Son visage devint livide.

\- Père, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il tenait à sa main sa baguette et arborait un visage menaçant, une lueur cruelle brillant dans ses yeux. Il lui faisait penser au père d'Ava, ce même père qui l'avait forcé à épouser un monstre. « L'histoire se reproduit » songea-t-elle avec horreur.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'en épousant une Greengrass, je faisais une erreur, commença-t-il. Mais je crois bien que ma véritable erreur, c'est toi, Astoria. Pensais-tu que j'ignorerais cela pendant tout ce temps ? Je sais tout, ma petite, absolument tout. Croyais-tu pouvoir me le cacher ?

Il leva sa baguette vers elle, et elle recula en trébuchant maladroitement, ses doigts quittant la page du livre.

\- Vous cachez quoi, Père ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

\- Endolor…

\- Mr Greengrass ! Fit soudainement une voix rauque dans le dos de l'homme.

Hermione crut qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin de l'avoir sorti de là, mais quand elle découvrit que son sauveur était Drago Malefoy, elle se rembrunit. Mr Greengrass lui jeta un regard haineux, et le bouscula en quittant la salle secrète. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se laissa tomber sur le sol, bientôt rattrapée par Malefoy.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, Malefoy ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bien trop sec à son goût, avant de regretter ses paroles quand Drago se releva brutalement.

\- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Merci de m'avoir sorti de là…

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Par Godric, elle ne se comprenait même plus. Etait-ce par compassion pour Astoria, ou pour son ancêtre qui avait subi un destin tragique ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'être torturé ? Un Malefoy avait fait de la destinée des Greengrass et des Timberwolf un enfer, un Malefoy venait de lui sauver la vie… Mais quelque part, une petite voix lui disait que Drago n'avait pas comme ancêtre Draconis Malefoy.

\- _Tu as raison. Drago descend du petit frère de Draconis, Léonis Malefoy. Deux véritables opposés niveau caractère, mais leur physique était le même. J'ai vu les souvenirs, moi aussi, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi détérioré que ceux que tu as pu voir. J'ai vu la grande histoire, sans coupure, tous les moments qu'a pu vivre Ava. Mille fois elle aurait préféré être morte, plutôt que de vivre avec Draconis. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. _

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix faible d'Astoria retentir dans son esprit. En même temps, Drago lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit après un instant d'hésitation. Il l'aida à se relever, n'apercevant pas le maigre sourire qu'Hermione affichait.

Astoria n'était pas morte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII – **Astoria Greengrass**

Hermione fut agacée de n'apprendre que maintenant qu'un bal avait lieu le soir même. Elle aurait voulu quitter le manoir Greengrass le plus rapidement possible, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Malefoy, mais celui-ci l'avait convaincu de rester jusqu'à la fin du bal. Ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer si elle le souhaitait.

Mais là, Hermione regrettait sincèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Drago. Des couturières lui tournaient autour comme des mouches, en s'extasiant sur la délicatesse de la robe, ou sur sa beauté. Hermione n'avait jamais été très robe, la première fois où elle en avait porté une était le jour du bal du tournois des trois – plutôt quatre, cette fois-ci – sorciers. Et celle qu'elle avait portée n'avait rien de comparable avec… celle-là, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant.

Elle se demanda avec inquiétude comment elle ferait pour se déplacer avec autant de tissus autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être un paquet emballé, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Son énervement fut à son comble quand un éclat de rire parvint à ses oreilles. Drago Malefoy avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour apparaitre. D'un geste rageur, elle se tourna vers lui, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La robe se déchira dans toute sa longueur, amplifiant le rire de Malefoy, et la colère d'Hermione.

Alors qu'elle allait lui cracher des insultes au visage, les couturières réapparurent et poussèrent de petits cris perçants en affichant des visages horrifiés. Elles se lamentèrent beaucoup avant que l'une d'entre ne parle à la jeune femme :

\- C'était la seule robe de bal que nous aurions pu vous mettre, madame ! Comment allez-vous faire pour aller au bal, maintenant ?

\- Je n'irais pas, tout simplement, dit Hermione d'un ton sec en se débarrassant de la robe bien trop encombrante, et en se rhabillant.

Elle sortit de la pièce malgré les protestions des autres femmes, mais fut malheureusement suivit par un Drago moqueur.

\- Tu es obligée d'y aller, tu sais. Lui dit-il. Ce bal a été organisé pour nos fiançailles.

\- Je n'ai pas de robe. Tu veux que j'y aille comment, en sous-vêtements, peut-être ? Contrattaqua-t-elle.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut qu'au contraire, cela lui plairait bien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

\- Mère pourrait te prêter une robe, suggéra-t-il. Vous avez à peu près le même gabarit.

Elle grimaça, puis soupira.

\- Très bien, mais j'établis comme condition qu'elle soit simple à porter, pas trop lourde, et sans artifice ! Ce qui inclut : pas de voile, de corset, de…

\- C'est noté, la coupa-t-il en souriant, avant de la dépasser et de descendre les escaliers.

Quelques heures plus tard, il revint en compagnie de Narcissa, qui portait dans ses bras un vêtement caché sous du plastique, sans doute pour le protéger à la manière moldue. Elle adressa un éblouissant sourire à sa future belle-fille, et entreprit d'enlever la bâche qui recouvrait l'habit. Quand ce fut fait, Hermione resta sans voix.

Au contraire de la robe rose bouffante qu'on lui avait fait enfiler bien plus tôt, celle-ci était d'une beauté mais aussi d'une simplicité à couper le souffle. Des manches courtes, le tout en soie, un col en bordure argenté. Le bas de la robe était bien plus court que la dernière, elle lui arriverait largement en dessous des genoux. Hermione s'inquiéta cependant de la couleur noire : elle ressemblait souvent à un zombie, cela faisant ressortir son teint laiteux. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle était dans le corps d'Astoria.

C'était peut-être absurde, mais cela lui fit comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bien sûr, qu'elle était dans le corps d'Astoria. Elle y était depuis déjà trois semaines maintenant ! Et rien qu'une seconde, elle s'était crue Hermione Granger… Quelle idiote.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur joyeuse des yeux d'Astoria s'éteindre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de souffler la bougie qui la faisait sourire. Astoria… De plus en plus mystérieuse et distante. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Et pourtant, elle avait tant changé.

\- Je vais essayer la robe, vous me laissez seule ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant délicatement l'habit dans ses mains.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, bien que Drago décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il n'était pas dupe sur les intentions du père de sa fiancée. Et bien que le jeune blond n'aimait pas plus que cela Astoria Greengrass, il se sentait le devoir de la protéger.

Hermione enfila la robe en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer, comme elle avait fait avec la dernière. Elle s'admira dans la glace avec une admiration non retenue : Astoria était vraiment belle. Même si quelques caractéristiques d'Hermione ressortaient sur le corps, cela n'enlevait rien à la grâce et à la prestance insufflée par l'anatomie de l'ancienne Serpentard. Puis, soudainement, une ombre voila le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux maintenant chocolat, mordorés de paillettes vertes et dorés, prirent une teinte sombre.

\- Il faut que nous parlions, lâcha Hermione d'un ton abrupt. Maintenant.

Astoria ne tenta pas de se cacher. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à répondre de ses actes. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait compris, c'était trop tard pour empêcher que cette histoire ne l'éclabousse. La jeune Granger allait devoir elle aussi subir les malheurs de la Malédiction, parce qu'elle s'en était bien trop approché. Et pourtant, Astoria avait essayé de la prévenir…

\- Je suis là. Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Mais, je veux d'abord te demander une faveur. Ne me juge pas. S'il te plait. Mes mots ne seront jamais assez forts pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'ai pu traverser, Hermione.

L'expression féroce de la rouge et or s'évanouit.

\- Je ne te jugerais pas. Je te le promets.

Astoria Greengrass soupira.

« Tout s'est déroulé lors de ma sixième année. Tu n'étais pas là, tu étais bien trop occupé à sauver le monde, pendant que mes parents, eux, organisaient déjà mon futur mariage avec Drago Malefoy, individu que je n'avais aperçu que quelques fois dans la Salle Commune de notre maison, mais sans plus.

Poudlard grouillait de Mangemorts. Les murs suintaient de magie noire. Ils nous forçaient à nous entrainer sur des premières années en cours, ils nous divisaient pour mieux régner, gardant avec eux les plus mauvais. J'avais déjà des remords auparavant lorsque je transformais une souris en théière, inutile de te dire que je refusais – intérieurement – chaque exercice sur les élèves, mais je n'avais jamais la force de me soulever contre ces pratiques barbares comme le faisaient les Gryffondor. Quelque part, je les enviais.

Puis un jour, toute une flopée de nouveaux est arrivée. Personne ne savait d'où ils venaient, et personne n'avait osé leur demander, pas avec leur visage menaçant, et leur aura dangereuse de prédateurs. Une rumeur circulait, on murmurait que c'était des Mangemorts, ou du moins des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui, qui devaient infiltrer l'école et éliminer les cibles. Une vague de peur s'était répandue parmi les élèves.

J'appris rapidement par mon père que c'étaient des Loup-Garou ayant rejoint le Lord, et qu'ils avaient effectivement comme mission de nous infiltrer. Il m'intima l'ordre de ne pas m'en approcher.

Il y avait parmi eux quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer. Au début, il ne distinguait pas vraiment des autres. Il était chez les Serdaigle, intelligent, donc. Il était de ceux qui ont sourire franc, et toujours une blague à dégainer quand l'atmosphère est trop lourde.

Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque, lieu où je me rendais souvent. Puis un jour, ce fut inévitable, nous nous adressâmes la parole. De là vint une forte amitié. Et je commençais à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Si tu savais maintenant à quel point je me sens coupable… Lui ne m'aimait pas encore comme je l'aimais, si je m'étais écartée, si j'avais établis une barrière entre nous, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais j'étais jeune, et amoureuse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il me demanda d'être sa petite amie. J'acceptais. Mais avant même de recevoir mon premier baiser, un… accident arriva. Je montais la tour d'astronomie pour me rendre en cours, quand une force puissante me poussa à monter plus haut. La curiosité, sans doute. Je me retrouvais donc en hauteur, le vent souffla, et je tombais.

On me transporta à l'infirmerie. Je faillis mourir, ce jour-là. J'étais tombée sur le dos, mais heureusement, un taillis se trouvait là et avait amorti tant bien que mal ma chute. Mon père arriva, et quand il vit celui que j'aimais à mon chevet, il fut pris d'une colère noire. C'est là que Luke apprit mon nom de famille.

Depuis ce jour, il m'évitait, et dès que je me retrouvais en sa présence, m'ignorait ou pire, lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je pouvais y lire une pointe de dégout et de mépris. Je n'avais jamais compris son attitude, et j'avais fini par m'y faire. Puis, je tombais – tout comme toi – par hasard sur le passage secret de la bibliothèque de mon manoir, et put y « lire » la Malédiction. A partir de là, tout fut clair.

Lui et moi ne formeraient jamais de nous. »

Astoria s'arrêta un instant, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Puis, elle reprit.

\- Dans la Malédiction, il y a un schéma type, avec les trois personnages principaux. Ces trois personnages sont : le Timberwolf, la Greengrass, et celui ou celle qui aura pour but de les détruire – peut-être inconsciemment, mais c'est ainsi. La Malédiction est une histoire qui doit sans cesse se répéter, même si nous apprenons de nos erreurs. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. C'est ce que j'appris quand je revis Luke Timberwolf, trois ans plus tard.

« Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je redevins l'adolescente de seize ans folle amoureuse. Qu'importait cette Malédiction. Tant qu'il était avec moi, le reste ne comptait pas. Je pouvais mourir demain que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé si on m'avait proposé rien qu'un effleurement de sa part. Cela peut sembler incongru, mais c'était vrai.

Je crois qu'il a tenté de résister à cette attraction commune. Il ne voulait pas que je meure – il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Mais le Destin faisait en sorte de nous rejoindre. »

\- Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te raconter.

Hermione se mordilla une lèvre. Non – Non. Il manquait quelque chose. Ça ne collait pas. Elle avait tellement de questions… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Astoria lui cachait encore des choses !

Et puis, ce Luke Timberwolf. Timberwolf comme le nom de famille de sa « tante ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit.

\- Par Merlin. Astoria ! Ce Luke, c'est m…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

\- Tu as fini les essayages Greengrass ? Ou tu veux qu'on te laisse encore trois siècles pour t'habiller ? Demanda la voix railleuse de Drago Malefoy, un peu étouffée par le battant en bois.

\- Je suis prête, répondit la jeune femme en remettant en place le tissu froissé d'une main distraite.

Les deux Malefoy entrèrent suivis de toutes les couturières qui tournaient autour d'Hermione telles des abeilles. Drago lui lança un regard qui exprimait presque le désarroi, ce qui figea Hermione. L'avait-il entendu parler … ? Depuis combien de temps était-il derrière cette porte ? Mais quand le regard de Malefoy glissa vers la robe, Hermione en soupira presque de soulagement. Il était juste impressionné par l'habit, voilà tout.

\- Merci beaucoup Narcissa de me prêter cette robe. Elle est magnifique !

\- C'est normal.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait retiré la robe, mais des coiffeurs étaient arrivés pour la torturer, ne cillant même pas lorsqu'elle poussait un cri de douleur. En grinçant des dents, la jeune femme se demanda si les Sang-Pur n'étaient tout simplement pas des Robots. Cela semblait logique, après tout. Aucun sentiment. Juste la domination, et leurs idéaux stupides et hors d'âge.

Quand ils eurent finis, Hermione eut le droit de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle y découvrit le visage d'Astoria parfaitement mis en valeur. Ils avaient même réussis à faire ressortir les paillettes vertes de ses yeux, qui avaient pourtant presque disparut pour laisser place au chocolat d'Hermione. Dans ces prunelles, Hermione ne pouvait désormais plus lire qu'une infinie tristesse, une mélancolie impossible à combler. Ce n'étaient pas que ses yeux ce n'étaient pas que ceux d'Astoria. C'était les leurs.

Une mèche rebelle se détacha du lot et vint encadrer le visage ovale et de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Il restait encore une heure avant le début du bal. Une heure, et elle serait livrée en pâture aux Sang-Purs. Une heure où, plus que tout, elle devrait se faire passer pour Astoria Greengrass, femme timide et discrète, qui préférait rester dans l'ombre de son fiancé en acceptant son destin plutôt que de se montrer dans la lumière.

Soudain, un tapotement la fit sursauter. Elle se leva précipitamment en voyant un vieux hibou rapiécé frapper de son bec la vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, et s'empara de l'enveloppe.

« Hermione Granger »

Cette lettre lui était adressée. A elle, Hermione Granger, pas à Astoria Greengrass. Ce devait être Pansy. Avec empressement, elle détacha le sceau et ouvrit la lettre.

« Tu n'es pas seule. - P »

Avec étonnement, Hermione reposa le papier sur la table. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et elle cacha la lettre dans son dos en se retournant vers le venu. Elle s'attendait à Drago, ou même à Narcissa. Ce ne furent pas eux, pourtant, mais Ana Greengrass.

\- Tu es splendide ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douceâtre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton mariage arrive bientôt. Tu es si jeune pourtant !

Son sourire se tordit en une grimace, elle reprit tout de même contenance en regardant le cadran de sa montre magique.

\- C'est étrange. Ton fiancé devrait être déjà arrivé !

\- Je peux aller l'attendre en bas, lui proposa Hermione.

Elle hocha de la tête, l'aida à mettre la robe, puis elles descendirent sans un mot. Ana Greengrass prétexta un imprévu pour s'échapper, quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en trombe, dévoilant un Drago essoufflé, et loin d'être prêt pour le bas. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et quand il la remarqua ses yeux orageux s'éclairèrent.

\- Astoria, souffla-t-il. Tu… (Il allait dire quelque chose mais son expression se troubla quand il vit enfin la jeune femme dans son ensemble. Cependant, il se reprit et continua :) Tu t'intéresses à l'affaire des Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor, la respiration coupée à l'évocation du nom de ses parents, ne put que bouger légèrement la tête. Le blond passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

\- On a retrouvé leur meurtrier. Mort. Un suicide, apparemment. Tout correspond… La seule chose qu'on ne connait pas est son mobile.

La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Elle tanguait mais Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras pour la stabiliser.

\- Et… qui est-ce ?

Sa voix vibrait d'émotions, entrecoupé par ses tremblements.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Son identité doit rester secrète jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs à cent pour cent.

Il lut la déception et la colère dans les yeux de sa fiancée, mais se tut. Astoria avait bien plus qu'un simple intérêt pour cette famille. Il en était désormais persuadé.

\- Je vais aller me changer, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence où chacun avait été plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Quand il eut disparut, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, bouleversée. Elle ne se sentait pas vengée, la blessure qu'elle possédait en elle ne s'était pas refermée. Le meurtrier était peut-être mort, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ses parents l'étaient aussi. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait les ramener.

Hermione fondit en sanglot. Elle avait réussi pendant des jours à oublier sa peine, et voilà que celle-ci revenait à la charge. Se souvenant dans un sursaut qu'elle était maquillée et que tout le monde pourrait alors voir qu'elle avait pleuré, elle s'empressa d'interrompre ses larmes et s'essuya les joues avec maladresse. Vérifiant dans un miroir qu'aucune trace ne la trahirait, elle attendit Drago avec lassitude.

Quand enfin il arriva, il lui lança un regard indéfinissable. Il avait revêtu son plus cher costume, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point il était beau. Elle ferait sans doute tâche, à côté. Il lui prit le bras, puis l'entraina vers la salle de bal où résonnaient déjà les rires des convives, ainsi qu'une douce musique. Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant le couple aux restes des invités.

Bienvenue en Enfer, Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA** : Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et ceux qui me suivent ! Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir. Je prends les remarques en compte, alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !

* * *

Chapitre VIII – **La vengeance dans le sang**

Le bal avait commencé depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas mis un pied sur la piste de danse. Elle avait vite réalisée avec horreur qu'elle ne savait pas danser les ballets des Sang-Pur. Elle avait donc refusée chaque invitation en prétextant une douleur à la cheville.

Drago avait les yeux fixés sur elle depuis un bon moment déjà. Lui n'avait pas tenté de la faire danser, merci Merlin. Néanmoins son attitude la rendait nerveuse. Elle se leva pour se fondre dans la foule et éviter le regard scrutateur, quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle. Ou plutôt, son autre-elle, c'est-à-dire Pansy Parkinson.

\- Pansy ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione ! Ça fait bien une heure que je te cherche ! Mais Ginny me collait aux basques, alors…

\- Ginny est là ?!

\- Derrière toi, fit une voix qui était très familière à la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna lentement et découvrit le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait une folle envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais l'expression fermée de la rousse ne montrait pas la même chose Hermione en conclut qu'elle ne savait rien. Un brin de déception la posséda un instant, puis vint la résignation. Peut-être serait-ce cela toute sa vie. Peut-être devrait-elle jouer le rôle d'Astoria indéfiniment, peut-être n'y avait-il pas de solution. Alors autant s'habituer maintenant, ou elle ne le ferait jamais.

\- Bonjour… Astoria.

Elle avait prononcé son prénom comme si on lui faisait avaler de force du poison, ce qui fit tressaillir Hermione.

\- Weasley, fit celle-ci d'un ton froid, tentant de prendre ceux des Sang-Pur.

Elle tourna brusquement le dos à son amie, les larmes aux yeux. Voir cette haine dans les yeux de Ginny, c'était bien trop dur à supporter… Elle se retrouva donc face à Pansy, qui lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Hermione parcourut la foule de ses yeux.

\- Ron n'est pas venu, j'espère, murmura-t-elle à Pansy, tout en vérifiant bien que Ginny, vexée, s'en était allée.

\- Non, il ne sait même pas que nous sommes ici, lui répondit la brune.

Hermione en soupira de soulagement. Elle pourrait supporter un Weasley la haïssant. Mais pas deux.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- A vrai dire, je…

Mais la jeune femme se tue, ses yeux dérivant dans le dos d'Hermione.

\- ça suffit ! S'écria une voix, rameutant les invités.

Une main attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira vers les cuisines, totalement vides. La jeune femme se retrouva soudainement face à une Ginny furibonde, les joues rouges de colère, qui pointait sa baguette droit sur le cœur d'Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise, la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Que s'est-il passé lors de ta troisième année ? Demanda alors précipitamment Ginny.

Cela se passa si vite qu'Hermione, habituée à répondre rapidement, se laissa contrôlée par ses souvenirs :

\- J'avais un retourneur de temps, et, avec Harr…

Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de son erreur. Trop tard. Ginny avait compris. Elle baissa sa baguette, au bord de larmes.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi, Hermione.

Celle-ci ne put qu'hocher de la tête, la gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Puis, Ginny s'approcha et l'enserra dans ses bras, laissant couler quelques larmes voulant s'échapper de la prison de ses yeux.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien… Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Je ne comprends rien non plus, tu sais.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Pour ce jour… A l'hôpital…

Hermione s'écarta.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais sans doute réagit de la même façon.

\- Mais… Est-ce du polynectar ? Pourquoi es-tu Astoria Greengrass ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas une potion, c'est permanent. Et… Astoria est avec moi. En moi, si tu préfères. Et celle que tu prenais pour moi…

\- C'est Pansy, je sais, la coupa Ginny. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter. Elle disait qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges, elle m'a supplié de l'amener au bal, elle pense que tu es en danger. Et… Malefoy, il le sait ?

En temps normal, Hermione se serait énervé Pansy avait dévoilé son identité ! Mais comme elle venait de le faire, elle décida de passer outre. Surtout que Ginny ne l'avait pas cru, au début…

La jeune femme grimaça.

\- Bien sûr que non, et je compte bien à ce qu'il ne le sache jamais. Ecoute, je dois y retourner, sinon il va se demander où je suis.

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Ginny.

\- Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose, Ginny. Ne le dis à personne. S'il te plait. Personne. Même pas Ron, ou Harry. Compris ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Elles sortirent toutes deux des cuisines, croisant un Elfe de Maison, qui les dévisagea étrangement. Pansy avait disparu, et Hermione regagna sa place, un pincement au cœur de devoir quitter son amie qu'elle venait juste de retrouver. Un Drago furieux vint à sa rencontre.

\- Où étais-tu ?!

\- Aux Toilettes. Pourquoi me suis-tu à la trace ? Tu as peur que je ne t'échappe, c'est cela ? Que je danse avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Arrête ça, gronda-t-il. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, point. Et reste éloignée de Weasley et de Granger, je ne veux pas créer de rumeurs, compris ?

Hermione, indignée et en colère, allait répliquer mais le blond s'évanouit dans la foule sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, et observa distraitement les danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste gracieusement, suivant le rythme de la musique comme s'il était ancré dans leur peau.

Alors elle allait attendre là sagement jusqu'à ce que le bal finisse ? C'était ça, le plan ? Sûrement pas. Et puis, si elle désobéissait, que lui ferait Malefoy, après tout ? Il la torturerait ? Qu'il essaye ! Mais sa détermination s'évanouit quand elle se rappela de sa peur face au père d'Astoria. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lever sa baguette pour se protéger. C'était lamentable. Alors, face à Malefoy… Ce serait encore pire.

Son estomac retomba lourdement, une nouvelle nausée s'approchant de la bordure de ses lèvres. Pas question de vomir ici ! Elle se concentra et la nausée disparut. Pour le moment du moins. Daphné s'approcha alors, accrochée au bras d'un homme, et se planta devant celle qu'elle croyait être sa petite sœur.

\- Astoria, je te présente mon mari, Zachary Lowell.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit une main.

\- Ravi de rencontrer enfin la sœur de ma femme. Vous êtes aussi belle qu'elle me l'a laissé entendre.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Daphné qui lui répondit par un petit sourire narquois derrière l'épaule de Zachary. Elle donna tout de même sa main au mari, qui lui fit un baisemain peu ragoûtant. La brune retira son bras en vitesse, et, cherchant Drago du regard pour savoir s'il la surveillait toujours, elle prétexta une excuse pour échapper à la sœur d'Astoria.

Puis soudain, on la prit par la main, et on l'emmena sur la piste de danse sans même qu'elle n'ait pu protester. « Par Gryffondor, mais pourquoi tout le monde aime me tirer, aujourd'hui ?! Je ne suis pas un chien ! ». Le visage furieux – tiens donc, ça l'aurait étonné qu'il soit autrement, son visage – de Drago apparut dans son champ de vision, tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur sa hanche. La jeune femme ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre.

Elle comprit rapidement que c'était la petite vengeance de Malefoy elle n'avait pas respecté les règles ? Tiens, et si on l'emmenait danser pour voir comment elle s'en tirerait la petite Greengrass ? Après tout, elle a cherché à éviter ça toute la soirée… Autant l'énerver un peu plus !

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose : Hermione était vraiment, vraiment mauvaise en danse, surtout quand elle était mal à l'aise et en colère – et la colère s'appliquait bien à ce cas-là. Résultat, les pieds de Malefoy se firent écraser un nombre incalculable de fois, malgré que le jeune homme tente de les écarter dès que sa partenaire faisait un mauvais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi peu doué dans cette discipline que toi, Astoria. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il dansait. C'est étrange, tu savais danser, _avant_…

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle étouffait, enfermée dans l'étau des bras de Malefoy. Avant. « Avant » ce mot avait un goût acre et amer, une signification douce mais mélancolique. Avant, elle était Hermione Granger, et Hermione Granger n'avait cure de savoir danser. Avant, elle se fichait de son apparence, de ses cheveux en bataille, impossible à coiffer, qu'elle ramenait le plus souvent en queue de cheval pour qu'ils évitent de la gêner.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait pouvait la faire basculer. Elle vivait dans cette peur permanente qu'on la découvre, et Malefoy s'approchait bien trop près de son secret. Elle avait cette… impression dérangeante qu'il savait bien plus de choses qu'il n'en laissait entendre.

Hermione leva la tête et croisa ses yeux glacials. Une lueur indéfinissable y brillait. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, crier, bouger, mais elle se sentait comme paralysé par les mains qui la tenait fermement. Elle était la proie et elle ne pouvait échapper à ce prédateur. Il était bien trop fort. Bien trop.

Impossible de détourner le regard désormais c'était une lutte fiévreuse qui s'installa entre eux, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Ils virevoltaient dans la pièce, ne se rendant même pas compte des yeux rivés sur eux, des murmures qu'on chuchotait sur le couple qu'ils formaient. L'un était bien trop occupé à vouloir s'enfuir, et l'autre à retenir.

Puis soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et Hermione, suffocante, réussie à se libérer de la poigne de Malefoy. Elle disparut dans la foule de danseurs avant même qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Ses yeux, ses yeux… Au fond, elle y avait lu une cruauté sans bornes, une envie terrible de sang, de meurtres… Elle connaissait cette lueur. Elle la connaissait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais lu dans les yeux de Malefoy. Cette lueur ne lui appartenait pas, c'était impossible. _Un monstre, un monstre… _Drago Malefoy avait été beaucoup de choses, mais jamais il n'avait été un monstre. _Et pourtant, j'ai si peur… _Pourquoi se cachait-elle de lui ? Que devait-elle craindre ? Elle se rappela s'être dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il pouvait bien la torturer s'il le voulait et que ça ne lui ferait rien… Mais elle se trompait ! Merlin qu'elle se trompait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de toute sa vie.

Tremblante, elle bouscula quelques danseurs. Les nausées revenaient, plus fortes encore. Elle se sentait mal… Elle se sentait partir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une silhouette connue. Du moins, elle la reconnaissait mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vue.

Drago ? Oui, ces cheveux blonds lui rappelaient définitivement Malefoy. Cette carrure élancée mais marquée, cette aura arrogante et méprisante qui l'entourait… Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage car il était de dos, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En vérité, tout n'allait pas. Ce bal, ce mariage, ce changement de corps… maintenant qu'elle y pensait, maintenant qu'elle revoyait les yeux glacés de Malefoy… Et si c'était lui ? Et s'il était responsable de tout ? Et s'il _savait_ ?

Elle se perdait. C'était confus. Sa vision se flouta, sa respiration s'accéléra. _Fuir, fuir, tout de suite ! _Criait sa conscience dans sa tête. C'était encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle était avec Drago. Toutes ses cellules la suppliaient de partir, de quitter cet endroit maudit, de ne jamais revenir.

\- _Non, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hermione ! Ne le suis pas ! _

La voix d'Astoria retentit dans tout son être, comme si elle y insufflait une dernière force, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. L'homme blond – Drago ? – partait. Elle devait le suivre. C'était un ordre, une obligation. Fuir n'était pas la solution, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le suivit d'un pas mécanique, presque résolu, malgré les protestations de plus en plus faibles de son amie, qui, elle, flairait le danger.

\- Je dois y aller, je dois le suivre, c'est Drago, il sait tout Astoria, j'en suis persuadée, c'est lui, c'est lui ! Tout est de sa faute. L'homme qu'on a vu à l'hôpital… C'était lui ! Il sait tout, Astoria, tout… Il a tué mes parents. Ça aussi, c'est lui. Forcément. Drago Malefoy, s'occuper d'une affaire de Moldus ? Merlin, ce serait bien trop beau… C'est lui !

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées, elle devait passer pour une folle, mais rien qu'une pensée ne flottait dans sa tête : C'était lui. Drago Malefoy était le coupable – une fois de plus – de ses malheurs, de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione…_ Souffla Astoria, la voix serrée par l'émotion, _Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il… _

\- ARRÊTE !

Elle avait crié. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle. Elle s'en fichait. Drago avait disparu. Elle serra sa baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans l'une des ouvertures secrètes de la robe elle le retrouverait, elle le devait. Vengeance. Coûte que coûte. Une rage inégalable coulait dans ses veines, une rage impossible à éteindre.

\- Tu es naïve, tellement naïve, Astoria. Tu penses vivre ton monde saint, mais regarde toi ! Tu es maudite. Tu ne pourras jamais être avec celui que tu aimes, et tu sais pourquoi ? Il y a tellement de raisons ! Je suis dans ton corps, tu as été vendue à un Malefoy, vous risquez de mourir par sa main, oui, par la main de ce même Malefoy, toi et ton « ami »… Alors arrête de me dire que Drago est un ange, car il ne l'est pas, il ne l'a jamais été ! Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai enduré par sa faute ? Ce que d'autres ont enduré par sa faute ?! Et il recommence… Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant qu'il avait changé…

\- _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… _balbutia Astoria_. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Hermione, n'y va pas, je t'en conjure… Je ne veux pas te mêler encore plus à cette histoire… Je t'en prie !_

Mais Hermione reprenait sa marche. Qu'importait les arguments d'Astoria, ils ne tenaient même pas la route. Elle connaissait l'histoire, maintenant. Elle allait se venger, non, pas qu'elle. Elle allait venger ses parents, Astoria et celui qu'elle aimait. Astoria devrait même la remercier ! Après tout, grâce à Hermione, elle pourrait vivre avec son « petit-ami » en paix…

Hermione se laissa guider par son instinct et suivit la piste de Drago elle avançait parmi les invités d'un pas leste, déterminé, sa baguette ancrée dans sa main, qui attendait impatiemment d'être dévoilée, de lancer le sort interdit. Pourtant, elle tremblait encore. Une partie d'elle-même hésitait. Une partie d'elle-même lui chuchotait à l'oreille : « Astoria a raison. Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Et tu n'as aucune preuve contre Drago Malefoy ! ». Mais elle enfouissait cette voix bien vite et avançait plus rapidement.

Elle arriva dehors. Il faisait frais. La nuit noire avait déployé son manteau sur le Manoir et ses alentours. Elle jeta un regard à l'horizon mais l'ombre recouvrait la terrasse et le jardin, elle n'y voyait rien.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Elle faillit crier, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes tellement facile à manipuler, vous, les sorciers. Ça a été un peu plus dur avec toi, je dois bien l'avouer, mais j'ai fini par trouver ta faille. Tes parents n'est-ce pas ? Il coule dans tes veines une quantité impressionnante de vengeance… Cela peut te porter préjudice, enfin, j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon !

Il était apparu devant elle si soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Sa haine, sa rage, tout était disparue sous le regard polaire. Mais ce n'était pas Drago. Ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant, cet individu lui ressemblait d'une façon… étonnante. Les mêmes traits fins, ciselés dans la glace de son visage. Ce sourire arrogant. Ces yeux orageux. Mais ce n'était pas lui… Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

\- Dors bien ! Lui dit l'inconnu en ricanant.

La poigne s'intensifia sur sa bouche et sur son nez. L'air ne passait plus. Elle se débattit, mais en vain. Tout devint noir, et la jeune femme s'évanouit.

Hermione était tombée dans le piège. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était pire encore que ce qu'elle pensait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX – **Un secret pour un secret**.

\- _Hermione._

Elle étouffait, elle mourrait, elle le sentait. La peur l'asphyxiait, la paralysait littéralement. Que se passait-il ? Ou était-elle ?

\- _Hermione ! _

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt quand une lumière aveuglante lui brula la rétine. Elle osa tout de même réessayer, et s'aperçut qu'en vérité, la source lumineuse n'était pas si forte que cela.

\- Astoria ? Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, elle avait la gorge sèche et la langue pâteuse. La jeune femme inspecta la pièce mais n'eut pas besoin de la réponse d'Astoria pour savoir où elle se trouvait le Manoir Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette pièce, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le style propre au Manoir.

Alors qu'elle voulut se lever, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : ses mains étaient liées entre elles derrière son dos, et ses pieds l'étaient tout autant. Impossible donc de se mettre debout. De plus, c'étaient des cordes magiques… Incassables.

\- Astoria ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Hermione se tourna vers la voix, et le visage effrayé de Narcissa Malefoy lui apparut dans l'ombre. Celle-ci était attachée tout autant qu'elle, mais elle réussit à se glisser tout de même vers sa belle-fille.

\- N-Narcissa ? Vous aussi ?

La femme hocha de la tête. Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, qu'une étrange marque bleue barrait le dessous de son œil, comme si on l'avait frappé.

\- Il va bientôt revenir… Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous échapper, dit-elle d'une voix convaincue quoique tremblotante.

\- Qui ? Qui va revenir, Narcissa ?

\- Je… (La mère de Drago laissa échapper une larme.) Tout est de ma faute. Je ne sais pourquoi il vous a impliqué, mais… il faut que nous partions.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Partir ? Ricana la voix de l'inconnu. Mais non, pas tout de suite enfin ! J'attends le petit Drago, je suis sûr que cela l'enchantera de voir cette scène !

\- Ne le mêle pas à ça Ryan, persifla Narcissa en se débattant. Il n'a rien fait. Il n'est pas responsable. C'est moi la responsable. Ne leur fait pas de mal !

\- Bien sûr que tu es la responsable, pauvre idiote ! Cracha l'homme. Mais tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton petit discours ? Il va payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Hermione, ne comprenant rien à la conversion, le détailla des yeux. Les cheveux blonds clairs avaient été remplacés par du noir corbeau, leur couleur naturelle. Cela faisait encore plus ressortir ses prunelles grises. Une rage sourde emplie Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'Astoria. « _Tu savais tout. Tout, Astoria. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi ?_ » Pensa-t-elle.

\- _J'ai essayé de te prévenir. Hermione, tu… Tu ne sais pas… C'est trop tard maintenant._

Hermione remarqua trop tard que « Ryan » avait les yeux fixés sur elle dans un regard meurtrier. Elle se tassa contre le mur alors qu'il s'approchait brutalement d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sang-de-bourbe ? Je sens le Fluide. Si tu essayes de te libérer…

La jeune femme tremblait de toutes les parcelles de son corps. « Sang-de-bourbe »… L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Oui, Hermione Granger, je sais qui tu es.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers Narcissa, de peur de voir son expression stupéfaite. Il savait. Alors c'était lui… Lui qui les avait fait changer de corps. C'était étrange, elle connaissait enfin son identité mais… elle avait tellement de questions qui restaient sans réponse c'était comme avoir un puzzle à construire, elle avait toutes les pièces, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les assembler…

\- On ne réagit pas ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Narcissa ne savait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas dit à Drago non plus, bien entendu. Il t'aurait déjà tué. Il te déteste. Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant. J'adore détruire les familles !

\- Mes parents… C'était vous ?! Vous les avez tués ?!

Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

\- J'aurais aimé. Mais j'ai laissé quelqu'un s'en charger à ma place. Ta mère, cette Cracmolle, elle devait mourir. Bientôt ce sera ton tour, ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant… pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient. (Il s'arrêta un instant et soupira :) Bien, je vois que Drago n'a pas l'intention de venir, pourtant, je lui avais laissé un message ! Tant pis, je vais commencer sans lui…

L'homme sortit une baguette, l'air déçu. Il s'écarta d'Hermione qui tremblait toujours, mais de fureur.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Astoria ? Pourquoi moi ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Astoria ? Oh, eh bien, elle empoisonnait mon frère avec ses idées idiotes. Et puis, elle était une Greengrass. C'était le destin.

Il haussa des épaules. Puis, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, la rage d'Astoria implosa dans son esprit.

* * *

Drago cherchait Astoria depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Il l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse puis… trou noir. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était qu'elle était partie en courant sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Depuis, il fouillait la pièce des yeux sans la trouver. Sa mère avait elle aussi disparue, et cela l'inquiétait.

Où étaient-elles bien passées ?

Soudain, une tornade rousse fonça sur lui. Il reconnut tout de suite Ginny Weasley et son expression furibonde, suivie par Hermione Granger. Celle-ci – il devait l'avouer – avait bien changé. Au revoir, les cheveux emmêlés… Même son visage semblait arborer des traits nouveaux. Comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle resta discrètement en arrière quand Ginny l'aborda.

\- Malefoy ! Aboya-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Weasley. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Comme s'il avait le temps de parler à cette traître à son sang ! Il avait des gens à trouver, lui ! De plus… Que faisait-elle au bal ?

\- Est-ce que tu saurais, par hasard, où serait Herm… Astoria ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le toisant de ses pupilles vertes.

Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça, Astoria avait, en plus de la sang-de-bourbe, Weasley en amie… Drago tiqua. Sa fiancée ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses relations…

\- Non. Je la cherche, justement, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Au déplaisir de t'avoir croisé, Weasley. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas.

L'autre devint rouge en entendant ces mots, mais l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il partait.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal. Ou ce n'est pas qu'à moi dont tu auras à faire, Malefoy.

Il se dégagea vivement. Elle croyait lui faire peur ? Lui ? Il ricana intérieurement. Il en avait traversé des choses. Un père violent. Ensuite, c'était Voldemort. Et cette peur permanente de mourir. Cette angoisse qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Derrière Weasley, Granger lui lança un regard étrange, et rien qu'un instant, il crut le reconnaitre. Il cligna des yeux, elles avaient disparues.

Astoria n'était pas dans la salle de bal, alors elle devait être dans sa chambre, voilà ce qu'il en conclut après quelques temps de réflexions. Il quitta la réception et monta les escaliers. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Le jeune homme s'y glissa, sûr d'y trouver sa future femme, mais rien. Elle était vide.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, quand un courant d'air frais passa sur son visage. La fenêtre était ouverte, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Les rideaux volaient autour comme des fantômes. Il s'avança dans la chambre obscure, seulement éclairée par quelques rayons de lune. La pleine lune, se souvint-il. Il ferma l'ouverture rapidement, et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit le message, écrit avec du sang à même la vitre. « Manoir Malefoy. Elles sont toutes les deux là-bas. L'une d'entre elles va mourir. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se concentra sur l'image du manoir et transplana.

* * *

Oui, Astoria explosa littéralement. Elle réussit à briser les liens et se jeta sur Ryan.

\- Je te hais ! Si tu savais ! Tu croyais que j'étais morte ? Eh bien regarde-moi, je suis bien vivante, et je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir. Jamais, jamais tu m'entends ?! Je mourrais s'il le faut !

Ryan, surpris par l'attaque, se redressa brusquement et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, la tenant par le cou sans appuyer pour autant. Il n'était plus si calme que cela, maintenant. D'une main, il sortit sa baguette et la plaça contre la joue d'Astoria. Aussitôt, Hermione sentit comme la pointe d'un couteau déchirer la chair. Elle poussa un long cri de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, dévalant la blessure, ce qui lui arracha d'autres cris.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vis encore ? Je vais remédier à ce problème.

Hermione se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais rien ne put le faire lâcher. Le ton de sa voix évoquait une telle colère que même Narcissa s'était réfugiée dans le coin, observant la scène sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

La jeune femme s'attendit à ce qu'il la torture, à ce qu'il la brise, puis la tue. Mais non. Il souffla juste sur son visage. Puis un affreux rictus vint remplacer son air furieux, et il laissa tomber la Gryffondor qui s'écroula sur le sol. Une abominable douleur lui clouait la tête. Elle se sentait… vide. Oui, vide était le mot.

\- Astoria… ? murmura-t-elle.

Un dernier espoir subsistait. Astoria ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Mais aucune réponse ne survint.

\- Astoria, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi… Tu avais raison, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis désolée… Réponds-moi !

Elle éclata en sanglot, mais Astoria ne répondit pas. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne cessa d'appeler son amie, sans se soucier de la quantité impressionnante de sang qui coulait sur sa joue. A travers sa vision brouillée, elle vit Ryan s'avancer vers Narcissa, et pointer sa baguette sur elle.

\- Adieu, Mère. Souffla-t-il. Avada Kedav…

\- Stupéfix !

Ryan évita le jet lumineux juste à temps, puis se tourna vers celui qui lui avait jeté un sortilège. Drago.

\- On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient.

Il jeta un long regard à Hermione puis transplana.

Drago se précipita vers sa mère, baissant sa baguette, mais celle-ci l'arrêta du regard et lui désigna le corps secoué de tremblements d'Astoria. Celle-ci murmurait une longue litanie qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre clairement, même en s'approchant. Il remarqua avec effroi alors que l'individu qui avait tenté de tuer sa mère avait défiguré sa future femme, et que celle-ci saignait abondamment.

\- Astoria, lève-toi, il faut que l'on aille à St-Mangouste.

\- Non ! S'écria la jeune femme. Non, elle n'est pas morte. Ce n'est pas possible, non. Pourquoi tout le monde meurt ? J… J'en ai assez…

Drago pensa qu'elle devait parler de sa mère. Qu'elle devait croire que celle-ci était morte. Il la souleva dans ses bras et tenta de la mettre debout mais elle se débattit et retomba sur le sol.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je voulais juste… vivre une vie normale. Le repos, après la guerre, c'est ce que l'on m'avait promis.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle disait mais il lui prit la main et transplana à St Mangouste.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione Granger était internée. Pansy et Ginny étaient venues la voir, mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à lui arracher le moindre mot. Elle fixait le mur d'un regard vague. Elle ne mangeait qu'à peine. Ses yeux étaient cernés de poches noires aux reflets violets, ses joues creusées, et, sur l'une d'entre elles, elle arborait une cicatrice de la longueur d'un doigt, si profonde que les Médicomages n'avaient pu l'effacer, même avec l'aide de la magie.

C'est dans cet état que Narcissa Malefoy la trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci bougea enfin ses pupilles qui vinrent se poser sur Narcissa.

\- Vous… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et sa langue était aussi lourde que du plomb.

\- De quoi ? Ryan… Ryan est mon fils. Je sais qu'il est capable des pires horreurs et que ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes tombés dans son viseur.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

\- Votre fils…

\- Ce sera notre secret, d'accord, Hermione ? Drago ne le sait pas, Lucius non plus. C'est une affaire que ma famille a écarté bien vite… Je peux vous raconter, si vous voulez.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, et Narcissa s'assit sur un fauteuil.

\- Tout a commencé deux ans avant mon mariage avec Lucius, trois ans avant la naissance de Drago donc. J'étais jeune, je venais de quitter Poudlard, et on m'annonçait que j'allais me fiancer. Ma sœur, Andromeda, avait réussi à quitter notre cage de Sang-Pur en s'enfuyant avec un Né-Moldu, Ted, si je me souviens bien, qu'elle aimait. Je l'admirais. Elle avait cette force, ce courage que moi, je n'avais pas. Puis, un jour, je rencontrais quelqu'un. Je tombais amoureuse, et ensuite vinrent les complications. (Elle prit une pause et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.) Ce n'est pas bon d'aimer un loup solitaire. Il finit toujours pas s'enfuir. C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, mais bien trop tard, malheureusement. J'étais enceinte, et seule. Andromeda a alors pris la décision de me venir en aide. Ma famille a accepté qu'elle prenne l'enfant avec elle quand il naîtrait. J'ai eu le temps de l'appeler Ryan, de voir son petit visage… (Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.) Puis il est devenu mon neveu, Ryan Tonks, quand ma sœur l'adopta.

« Ryan a grandi sans savoir qui était sa véritable mère, bien qu'Andromeda l'aimait comme son fils. Il était différent, cependant. De son père, il avait hérité une caractéristique bien spécifique… C'était un loup-garou. Un accès de rage le prit un jour et il quitta la maison.

« Je ne connais pas la suite. Je sais juste que Ryan a fini par apprendre que son enfance n'avait été qu'un mensonge et que sa propre mère l'avait abandonné. Il me déteste autant qu'il hait Drago. Il pense que celui-ci lui a volé la place qui lui revient de droit.

« Je le comprends. C'est moi qui ai fait de lui un monstre. Je comprends qu'il me haïsse à ce point… Mais je ne laisserais pas d'autres personnes subir ces tortures à ma place.

Hermione avait écouté patiemment l'histoire de Narcissa. Elle compatissait. Cette femme avait dû abandonner son bébé mais avait continué à avancer. La brune ne se doutait pas qu'être un Sang-Pur était aussi compliqué. Elle-même n'en avait vu qu'un aperçu, à travers le corps d'Astoria.

\- Acceptes-tu de garder ce secret ? Et je garderais le tien. Un secret pour un secret.

L'ancienne Gryffondor esquissa un petit sourire triste.

\- J'accepte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement.

\- Hermione ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! S'écria Ginny. Puis, elle se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant Narcissa Malefoy assise sur le fauteuil, qui la toisait de ses yeux gris. Elle blêmit brusquement.

\- Je… Je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Elle sait. La rassura Hermione, bien que son propre visage eut pris une teinte plus sombre.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Narcissa en se levant. Nous nous revoyons bientôt, Astoria.

Hermione acquiesça et regarda la mère de Drago fermer la porte derrière elle en partant. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui se tordait les mains en grimaçant.

\- Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Astoria n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin. Alors, je te prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire. Mais d'autres personnes n'ont pas besoin d'être impliquée. Je compte régler ça, même si je dois moi aussi en mourir. J'espère que tu comprendras, et que me pardonneras à ton tour.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Herm…

\- Oubliette, la coupa son amie en pointant sa baguette, qu'elle avait discrètement pris sur sa table de chevet, sur la rousse.

Elle observa alors le regard vert de son amie se vider de tous souvenirs la concernant, un léger voile humide recouvrant ses yeux. Elle venait de perdre une alliée précieuse et sa plus grande amie. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle le savait. Parce que la fin était proche.


	10. Chapter 10

**NDA** : Chapitre que j'ai mis longtemps à publier, mais qui est très, très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent... Mais arriverez-vous à le voir en entier ? ;) Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup plu ! Qu'elles soient petites ou grandes, ce qui compte, c'est l'intention, alors merci ! :)

* * *

Chapitre X – **Liens familiaux**

Le médicomage Richard avait maintenant cinquante-cinq ans, et une bonne quantité de vies sauvées à son actif. C'était un grand scientifique de la magie, un Médicomage aguerri, que plus rien n'arrivait à surprendre pourtant, ce qui arriva cette journée-là le dépassa. Alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement dans l'un des couloirs de St Mangouste menant aux salles des opérations, un infirmier le héla.

\- Docteur… ! Docteur… !

Le Médicomage remonta ses lunettes et s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à l'infirmier de le rejoindre. Celui-ci, essoufflé, se passa la main sur son front humide.

\- Eh bien ! Parlez, mon brave, lui intima le docteur en fronçant les sourcils d'un visage grave.

\- C'est… Votre patiente… Elle… Elle a disparu !

\- Ma patiente ? Développez, mon cher, j'ai beaucoup de patiente !

\- Miss Parkinson, Docteur ! La jeune femme dans le coma !

Richard resta interdit devant cette déclaration. Il s'attendit à ce que l'infirmier lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une simple blague mais l'homme continua de le fixer d'un air tout à fait sérieux et inquiet.

\- Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Miss Parkinson était à deux doigts de la mort. Aucun de nos sorts n'avait fonctionné. Elle allait mourir !

\- Ses affaires ont disparu tout autant qu'elle, docteur. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles !

Dérouté, le Médicomage retira ses lunettes et les nettoya énergiquement, ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il réfléchissait, en plissant légèrement le nez.

\- Envoyez un hibou aux Aurors. Ils sauront quoi faire. Dit-il enfin.

L'infirmier déguerpit, tandis que le Médicomage, toujours aussi déconcerté le regardait partir.

\- Tu as appris la nouvelle ? S'exclama Pansy alors que je quittais ma chambre d'hôpital, mes quelques affaires à la main.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Demandais-je.

\- Mon corps ! Mon corps a disparu, Hermione ! Je parie que c'est ce Ryan… Il m'a enlevé. Comme une prise en otage, tu vois.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est absurde. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ton corps se mourrait… Il nous tenait déjà.

\- Peut-être. Mais _Pansy Parkinson_ ne s'est pas évaporé comme ça ! Insista mon amie.

\- Astoria Greengrass, si, rétorquais-je d'un ton aigre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû retirer la mémoire à Ginny. Finit-elle par dire.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle soit protégée.

\- C'était égoïste.

Je me tournais vers elle, furieuse.

\- Au contraire ! Je suis triste de l'avoir perdu alors que je l'avais enfin retrouvé, alors ne me juge pas sur cela Pansy, merci.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur. C'était _son_ choix, Hermione, pas le tien. Tu n'avais pas à faire cela !

Je laissais retomber mes épaules, lourdes du poids qu'elles devaient porter.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité. J'ai déjà perdu une amie… Je n'en perdrais pas d'autres. Déclarais-je d'un ton lugubre mais déterminé.

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et m'adressa un triste sourire auquel je n'eus pas le cœur de répondre. Après notre petite discussion, elle transplana et je rejoignais Drago et Narcissa qui m'attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Narcissa me prit dans ses bras quand elle me vit arriver mais Malefoy ne me lança qu'un regard noir. Surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude envers moi, lui qui avait pourtant été si… aimable – peut-on utiliser ce mot lorsqu'il concerne Drago Malefoy ? – envers moi ces derniers jours, je vacillais mais Narcissa me retint à temps.

Nous rentrâmes au manoir dans un silence de mort. Arrivés, Drago se réfugia presque immédiatement dans son bureau, tandis que Narcissa se préparait déjà à repartir. Lorsque l'habituel claquement du transplanage retentit, je me retrouvais seule dans l'entrée, un léger frisson me parcourant l'échine. Puis, la fatigue l'emportant, je montais les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible et j'atterrissais dans ma chambre.

Je me vautrais dans mon lit et m'endormit sur le coup. Le rêve ne tarda pas à arriver.

J'étais dans un cimetière. Les tombes blanches m'entouraient, comme sortis de la terre, poussées par une force inconnue. Je me retournais vers les deux sépultures qui me faisaient face et poussais un cri de surprise. Kathleen et Lewis Granger.

\- Hermione Granger.

Je ne me tournais pas vers la voix. Je n'en avais pas besoin je la connaissais. Une fureur incontrôlable s'empara de moi, si forte que j'en tremblais, serrant les dents et les poings.

\- Ryan Tonks. Ou préfères-tu que je t'appelle Ryan Black ? Demandais-je en posant mes yeux sur lui.

Un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage.

\- Alors tu ne sais toujours pas qui est mon père. Tant mieux. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de mal, petite sang-de-bourbe. Mais tout est bientôt fini. Tu ne pourras pas lutter bien longtemps contre moi.

Je m'avançais à grand pas de lui, et lui crachais au visage :

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Surpris, il bascula et tout disparut autour de moi. Des silhouettes noires apparurent alors, et j'eus l'impression de pénétrer une fois de plus dans un souvenir. Ryan, assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les ouvrit brusquement et poussa un juron.

\- Elle m'a bien eu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait controler son pouvoir…

La porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et un loup se jeta sur lui en poussant un affreux grondement. Mon pire ennemi se retrouva alors allongé sur le dos, tentant de repousser le loup qui le griffait et le maintenant au sol. Puis, le loup se transforma en humain et hurla sur Ryan.

\- Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Ryan le repoussa brusquement et le jeune homme alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, faisant tomber plusieurs tableaux. Le fils de Narcissa se releva en soupirant et en s'époussetant, puis s'approcha de l'autre, un air navré gravé sur son visage. Il s'accroupit.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, petit frère. Astoria Greengrass devait mourir, ou ce serait toi.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir. Répondit l'autre.

Et tout me devint clair. J'avais sous les yeux Luke Timberwolf. Le fils de ma tante et de son mari. Mon cousin. Cela me choqua tellement que je poussais un hoquet de stupeur, et que Ryan, l'ayant entendu, se tourna vers moi. J'étais pourtant persuadée que, dans un souvenir, personne ne pourrait me voir…

\- C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il, un instant stupéfait, avant de se jeter sur moi, tout croc dehors.

Je hurlais en me réveillant, et me tenais le bras où s'échappait mon sang d'une grande effilade. Je retins un nouveau hurlement sous la douleur mais lançais tout de même un regard à la blessure et m'empêchais de vomir.

Elle était béante, et je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de tout ce sang qui coulait de mon bras. J'allais sans doute tourner de l'œil quand Malefoy arriva et se dépêcha de lancer un sort à ma blessure. Cela ne fit qu'arrêter le sang de couler, et la refermer légèrement, cependant, la douleur, atroce, était toujours présente. C'est quand qu'il s'approcha de moi et passa une main sur ma joue que je remarquais que je pleurais.

Je m'accrochais à sa chemise et mis mon visage dans son cou, tremblante. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcourt son corps et qu'il s'arrache brusquement à moi. Je lui lançais un regard plein d'incompréhension qu'il évita. Son visage était devenu aussi froid que la fois où il m'avait forcé à danser avec lui.

\- Nous devons aller à St Mangouste. Finit-il par dire.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, protestais-je, bien que la douleur me lançait toujours.

Il ne m'écouta pas et me saisit par le bras. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je courus aux toilettes et vomissais tout le contenu de mon estomac, tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… Par Merlin… ». Drago vint me chercher et m'emmena voir le Médicomage.

\- Encore vous, Mrs Greengrass, dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, en nous apercevant.

Je baissais les yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, une crainte affreuse s'était emparée de moi. « Non, non, Astoria me l'aurait dit. Elle me l'aurait dit, ce n'est pas possible… » Et pourtant. Tous ces indices qui s'accumulaient… Astoria m'avait tant caché, c'était possible que… _cela_ soit son dernier secret.

\- Ma fiancée s'est blessée, docteur. Cracha Malefoy comme s'il méprisait le Médicomage – ce qui devait être le cas, le connaissant.

Je me tournais alors vers Drago.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler en privé au docteur, s'il te plait ?

Il me jeta un regard en oblique puis finit par m'autoriser et s'éloigna, bien que son dernier coup d'œil me sembla être une menace.

\- J'aimerais voir mes résultats. Ceux que j'ai fait lors de mon… séjour. Annonçais-je d'une voix calme à l'homme, alors qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête, je faisais face à une tempête.

Celui-ci réfléchit tout posant ses yeux perçants sur moi.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore été totalement examinés, Mrs Greengrass. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

\- C'est important, docteur. Très, très important. Insistais-je.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il soigner votre blessure avant cela, ensuite, j'irais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Proposa-t-il.

Je soupirais et acceptais d'un hochement de tête. Le Médicomage m'emmena dans une petite salle où il sortit quelques potions et les appliqua sur ma blessure. La première me brula mais je serrais les dents, tandis que la deuxième me glaça, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. « _Il coule dans tes veines une quantité impressionnante de vengeance._ » « _Ta faille_ ». avait-il dit. Ma faille. Mon envie de vengeance. Envie que je cachais en moi depuis la mort de mes parents déjà… « _Tu ne l'as pas dit à Drago non plus, bien entendu. Il t'aurait déjà tué. Il te déteste. Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant. _» Les paroles de Ryan me revinrent, aussi tranchantes qu'un couteau. « _Il te déteste » _Je me souvenais du regard si froid de Drago… Si glacial. Comme s'il tentait d'instaurer une distance entre nous. Ce devait être le cas, bien entendu. « _Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant._ » Je frissonnais, et la nausée repointa le bout de son museau. « _Il te déteste_ ». Pourquoi tout tournait autour de moi ?

« _Il te déteste_ » « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » « _Je sais qui tu es, Hermione Granger_ ». « _Je sais qui tu es._ » Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tout devint noir et je m'évanouis sous le regard étonné et stupéfait du Médicomage.

Quand je me réveillais, Drago était penché sur moi, une moue agacée peinte sur son visage. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cela me rassura. Il semblait humain, cette fois.

\- Dis-moi, Greengrass, c'est une manie de s'évanouir chez toi ! Railla-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un faible sourire. J'étais allongée sur la table où le Médicomage avait ausculté mon bras, et celui-ci feuilletait – en fronçant les sourcils – un tas de feuilles. Je détournais mon regard de Drago et le posait sur le docteur.

\- Vous avez les résultats ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, dit-il en nous souriant – et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Non, non, non, ne souriez pas, c'est impossible, non ! Mais ce que je craignais allait se réaliser. J'ai une excell…

\- Drago, sors ! Ordonnais-je, avant que le docteur nous dévoile sa « bonne nouvelle » - qui était loin d'en être une.

Malefoy aborda un rictus.

\- Tu rigoles, Greengrass. Je te laisse seule un instant, et tu trouves toujours le moyens de t'évanouir ou de te faire kidnapper, alors si tu penses que je…

\- S'il te plait ! Sors. Sors, tout simplement. Je… Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il me regarda, abasourdi, puis, d'un pas lourd, quitta la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte, signe qu'il m'en voulait. Je soupirais, et tournais la tête vers le Médicomage en me relevant. Il avait l'air aussi interdit que le blond, mais ne posa pas de question, et s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Bien, alors je disais donc que vos résultats nous dévoilaient d'excellentes nouvelles… (Intérieurement, je priais Merlin que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois Mais Merlin ne m'écouta pas.) Vous êtes enceinte ! De quelques mois déjà. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que votre ventre n'est pas gonflé. Vous devez faire un déni de grossesse…

Je n'écoutais son bavardage que d'une oreille. Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre tellement je tremblais, mais j'arrivais à placer un faux sourire sur mon visage.

\- C'est… génial. N'en dîtes rien à mon fiancé, je lui ferais la… surprise. Oui, la surprise.

Quelle ironie. Quel destin allait avoir cet enfant ? Cette vie qui naissait alors qu'autour tant de gens mourraient… A commencer par sa propre mère. Astoria Greengrass. Qu'allais-je faire ?! Et si Drago l'apprenait ? Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un stupide cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller dans mon corps, ce monstre de Ryan n'existerait pas, mes parents seraient toujours vivants. Ma mère ne serait pas une Cracmolle aux pouvoirs étranges, je n'aurais pas de tante aux trop nombreux secrets. Pansy serait toujours la même petite peste de Poudlard et Astoria se marierait avec Drago. Tout irait bien. Tout serait normal.

Pourquoi ne me réveillai-je pas, alors ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours dans cette salle à écouter ce Médicomage bavasser sur ce qu'il pensait être « une excellente nouvelle » ?! Je voulais juste m'enfuir, courir loin de tout cela, courir, courir, jusqu'à en mourir. Mort. Ce mot ne signifiait désormais plus qu'une chose pour moi : Destin.

\- Tout va bien, Mrs Greengrass ? Demanda alors gentiment le Médicomage.

Je fus tenté alors de lui répondre que, NON, rien n'allait, rien, rien, mais je me retins à temps.

\- Oui, merci bien.

Je pris mes affaires, et quittais à mon tour la salle d'auscultation. Dehors, Malefoy attendait, mais il n'était plus furieux. Son regard vide tomba sur moi comme un manteau de neige, je réprimais ma peur et le rejoignit en quelques pas. Nous descendîmes dans le hall, où la foule se pressait. Moldu touchés par des sorts ou autres, Médicomages, patients sorciers… Et parmi eux, cette chevelure noire caractéristique. Ryan. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait cette fois mais Drago. Et il avait un sourire si… si vainqueur sur son visage que la crainte m'étouffa, et quand je levais les yeux vers Drago, lui aussi souriait. Il souriait, alors que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides, aussi froids, aussi noirs…

Malefoy me saisit par le bras, et nous transplanâmes. Et lors de ce transplanage, _sa_ voix s'insinua dans mon esprit tel un serpent. La voix de mon pire ennemi.

« _On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient_. »

Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle s'assembla. L'enfant. C'était l'enfant qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle réponse entrainait encore tellement de questions.

« _On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient_. »

Viens. Je t'attends. Et je t'assure que tu n'auras rien. Absolument rien. Même pas ma vie. Parce que c'est moi qui vais prendre la tienne…

* * *

**NDA (2)** : Une petite question : Vous en étiez-vous doutez ? De la condition d'Astoria ? Avec les nausées, etc ?


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors là, wow, vous m'avez bluffé... Je pensais vraiment que personne ne me lisait ici xD Du coup merci merci merci ! J'ai décidé de continuer à publier ici :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XI – **L'amour est un choix**

Ron était retombé amoureux. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'était déjà, amoureux. D'Hermione Granger, de sa belle et intelligente Hermione. Et pourtant, elle avait tant changé…. En quelques semaines, il avait découvert une nouvelle Hermione, une partie d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Juste après son séjour à St Mangouste, elle était soudainement devenue distante, elle piquait une crise dès qu'il la touchait, et refusait de dormir ailleurs que sur le canapé. Puis, après le passage chez ses parents, elle avait clairement changé. Elle le regardait autrement. Quand il lui caressait gentiment la joue, elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle avait même cette étrange habitude de rougir. Et puis un jour, n'y tenant plus, il l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Elle n'avait rien dit et il avait eu l'impression que leur histoire avait commencé, comme si ce qu'il y avait eu avant n'avait jamais existé, comme si d'un coup, il comprenait enfin le mot aimer.

Certes, elle le laissait l'embrasser désormais, mais il sentait la culpabilité qui habitait la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle regardait souvent dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux elle ne voyait dans le vide des souvenirs que seule elle ne pouvait distinguer. Elle devait sans doute songer à ses parents qu'elle avait brusquement perdus et qui lui manquait sans doute encore. Mais Ron avait ce pressentiment qu'il repoussait inlassablement. Ce pressentiment qu'elle lui cachait un secret… Un secret important. Mais pourquoi Hermione ferait-elle cela ? Il l'aimait elle l'aimait. Enfin, il le pensait. Parce que ça, Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit… Avant St Mangouste, si. Elle le répétait souvent, mais elle le disait aussi à Harry. Maintenant, il avait juste envie qu'elle lui dise différemment. Avec son cœur.

Il se pencha à la fenêtre du Terrier et aperçut Hermione dans le jardin qui observait les collines au loin.

Pansy était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Loin, loin là-bas….

Elle se blottit dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, se cachant dans l'ombre. Les larmes avaient encore coulé malgré elle, et elle sentait son cœur tressauter à chaque cri que poussait la voix féminine dans la pièce voisine. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait envie de vomir, d'hurler elle-aussi, de se lever, d'empêcher son père de continuer sa torture… mais elle avait peur, tellement peur. On l'avait élevé dans cette idée de domination et de respect, sans laisser de place à l'amour ou d'autres sentiments que les Sang-Pur jugeaient inutiles. On lui avait appris à obéir. A se taire.

Un nouveau cri de douleur retentit, plus fort mais plus éreinté que les autres. Derrière le mur qui la séparait de sa mère, Pansy entendit clairement la voix forte, puissante et menaçante de son père, crachant insultes sur insultes avant de relever sa baguette. Sa mère tentait de le dissuader d'une voix faible et fatiguée, et elle entendait distinctement ses « pardon, pardon… » Avant que l'endoloris ne la ramène dans un état de semi-conscience.

Le silence se fit alors, faisant bourdonner les oreilles de la petite fille, s'insinuant en elle comme la crainte, sournoise et cruelle. Elle retint sa respiration, se blottit encore plus contre le mur, comme s'il pouvait le protéger, la séparer de ce père si horrible. Mais il ne vint pas, pas cette nuit-là. Et pourtant, la peur restait en elle, implacable, l'empêchant de s'endormir même lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les draps et ferma ses yeux fatigués et rougis.

Elle s'en voulait tellement. Chaque cri de sa mère lui revenait en tête, lui lacérant le cœur tels des couteaux, et les larmes recoulèrent, glissant sur ses joues pâles. Un sanglot la prit, secoua son corps, et elle se roula en boule dans les couvertures, souhaitant mourir ou disparaitre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, mais Pansy n'eut pas la force de regarder. Quelqu'un – son père ? – souleva doucement la couverture pour laisser apparaitre le visage de la petite fille qui s'était enfoncé dans les draps, pour venir caresser tendrement son front en sueur.

\- Ma petite fille. Souffla sa mère à son oreille.

Pansy se retourna brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, épanchant sa tristesse et son mal-être. Sa mère passa ses mains décharnées dans ses cheveux noirs, puis la détacha d'elle, pour la prendre au menton et lui relever la tête. Les yeux olive de Pansy la fixaient, d'une tristesse infinie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur ce beau petit visage.

\- Ma chérie, tu dois me promettre quelque chose, d'accord ? Tu dois me le promettre, c'est très important.

La petite hocha de la tête avec incompréhension et inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le lisait dans les yeux de sa mère. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Gaya Parkinson avait peur, chacun des pores de sa peau suintait la crainte, mais elle garda cette peur pour elle, et essaya d'afficher un petit sourire pour rassurer sa fille mais qui ne fit que se transformer en rictus.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu dois continuer d'avancer, même si je ne suis plus là pour t'aider. Tu dois le faire, pour moi, pour toi. Quand tu iras à Poudlard, laisse le Choixpeau choisir ta véritable maison, qu'importe ce qu'en pense ton père. Et surtout… Fais-toi des amis, Pansy. Des vrais amis, qui seront là pour te soutenir dans les moments durs, et qui t'aimeront.

Pansy se recroquevilla contre sa mère, ne voulant plus l'entendre murmurer de paroles aussi funestes. Puis, alors que Gaya allait quitter la chambre, Pansy la retint par le bras.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait… la supplia-t-elle.

Gaya comprit que sa fille ne parlait pas que de maintenant. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré son état, embrassa le front de sa petite fille, et posa une main sur son cœur.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi, Pansy. Toujours.

Le lendemain, les Elfes de maison retrouvèrent la jeune femme allongée sur le parquet, à moitié morte. On raconta dans les journaux qu'elle avait tenté de se supprimer, mais Pansy savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Son père avait sans doute payé les Médicomages pour qu'ils ne racontent rien à propos des traces des multiples doloris qu'elle portait sur son corps meurtri.

La petite fille avait hurlé en voyant l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans le salon, le corps de sa mère entouré d'inconnus dont certains qui essayaient de la ranimer. Elle s'était débattu, tenant pour la première fois la tête à son père quand celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait chuchoté dangereusement à l'oreille que si elle ne se calmait pas, elle allait subir le même sort. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle posa ses yeux voilés par les larmes sur sa mère et ses pupilles vides, sans vies. Même si le cœur de Gaya Parkinson battait encore, son mari avait gagné. Il avait réussi à la briser, après onze ans à tenir sous ses tortures.

Après cela, Pansy n'avait plus jamais été la même. Elle vivait sous la coupelle de son père, dans la peur et la crainte qu'il ne lève la main sur elle. Il le faisait, quelques fois, sans raisons, simplement car il avait besoin de se défouler, de trouver un nouveau punching-ball. Et Pansy serrait les lèvres sous la torture, refusant de se laisser abattre. Malgré cela, après quelques minutes de doloris, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler tant la douleur était insupportable. Puis, après une demi-heure ou plus, elle ne savait pas, il s'en allait, la laissant en pleur et cassée dans sa chambre.

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La disparition de sa mère, désormais internée à St Mangouste, l'avait touché si profondément, avait atteint son cœur et lui en avait arraché la plus grande partie. Et cela était bien plus douloureux que tous les doloris qu'elle avait bien pu recevoir. Son père l'empêchait d'aller la voir, et peut-être cela était mieux. Aurait-elle supporté de voir celle qu'elle admirait et aimait tant brisée à ce point qu'elle ne savait plus parlé ou manger seule ? Non, elle n'aurait pu. Sa mère était morte, et c'était son père qui l'avait tué, même s'il persistait à dire le contraire, face aux journalistes ou aux juges. Elle, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de courage, et cela ne commencerait pas maintenant.

L'entrée à Poudlard avançait à grand pas, mais alors que les autres enfants étaient excités à l'approche de cette date, Pansy n'en était que plus morose. Oui, enfin, elle pourrait échapper à son père. Mais elle ne se sentait plus l'envie de vivre. Ce fut un de ses oncles qui l'emmena au chemin de traverse, un qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et qui faisait attention à bien placer un mur froid et distant entre eux, mais cela la soulagea. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à supporter son père devant d'autres.

Le soir-même, son géniteur avait organisé un grand diner où seraient invités les personnages les plus importants du Ministères – Sang-Pur, bien entendu. Pansy allait pour la première fois y assister, sa mère l'en ayant empêché les fois précédentes. Son père posa une main sur son épaule lorsque les invités arrivèrent, prenant un ton mielleux pour présenter sa « chère enfant ». Elle lisait quelques fois de la compassion dans le regard des invités, mais le reste était aussi froid que peuvent l'être des glaçons. Arrivèrent enfin une famille attendue les Malefoy. Ils avaient été disgraciés par les anciens Mangemort pour leur « trahison » envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu, mais vite pardonnés car, après tout, grand nombre était ceux qui les avaient imités. Le couple Lucius et Narcissa était accompagnée d'un petit garçon de l'âge de Pansy, l'œil d'acier et les cheveux blonds presque blanc comme son père. En voyant l'air hautain que portait très bien Drago Malefoy, Pansy comprit qu'elle le haïssait déjà. Il était comme les autres.

Les poignées de mains se succédèrent, jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme et le reste. Parkinson envoya sa fille dans le salon, et la suivit, saluant d'un sourire chaleureux quelques visages connus. Puis, il enjoint tout le monde à s'assoir. Les enfants avaient été séparé des adultes et placé à droite. Pansy s'assit, fixant son assiette d'un air morne, tandis que ces camarades parlaient avec enthousiasme de la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, mais quelqu'un sembla se rendre compte qu'elle ne participait pas à la conversation. Drago Malefoy s'éclaircit donc la voix, et se tourna vers elle.

\- Et toi, Parkinson ? Tu comptes aller dans quelle maison ?

Pansy releva la tête vers lui, et le trouva encore plus détestable qu'auparavant, maintenant entouré de toute sa bande avec qui il pouvait faire le fier.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, espérant qu'ainsi il la laisserait tranquille.

Mais bien entendu, elle se trompait. Drago fronça les sourcils, et murmura quelques mots à ses « amis » qui pouffèrent. Pansy serra les poings mais ne fit pas plus attention que cela à leur petit jeu.

\- Et bien moi, j'irais à Serpentard, comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte !

Les autres approuvèrent le blond, lui adressant de grands sourires, prêt à tout pour lui plaire. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne dans cette petite assemblée qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et cela continuait de l'énerver. Cette assiette était donc plus intéressante que **lui**, Drago Malefoy ?!

Malgré leur différence, Drago et elle avait fini par devenir amis en première année. Parce qu'ils avaient compris que dans leur monde, les vrais amis étaient ceux qui étaient capables de dire la vérité, pas ceux qui se cachent derrière leur hypocrisie. Blaise Zabini finit vite par les rejoindre et ils formèrent un trio inséparable. Pansy s'était construit une carapace pendant 7 ans. Elle se faisait passer pour la petite idiote, mauvaise, complètement folle de Drago Malefoy. Combien de personne savait que cela était totalement faux ? Peu, tout le monde avait gobé son histoire. Elle était tout de même tombée amoureuse de lui, mais savait qu'elle avait peu de chance que cela soit réciproque. Et elle avait tout gâché en lui avouant ses sentiments… Depuis, elle s'écartait des hommes autant que la peste.

Si elle était devenue Médicomage… Il y avait raison. Après la mort de son père, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de sa mère qui, elle, était toujours à St Mangouste. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un blesser ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Hermione ? souffla Ron à son oreille.

Pansy sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Une fine pellicule de larme se forma sur ses yeux. Elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou du roux, et approcha son visage du sien. Elle soupira, et sourit.

\- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandir tandis que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

\- Ron, je t'en supplie, même quand tu en douteras, quand tu comprendras, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de cela… Souviens-toi que je t'aime.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Il sentit que, cette fois, elle acceptait vraiment ce baiser. Qu'elle l'assumait. Malgré tout, un goût amer remplit sa bouche. C'était comme si elle lui donnait un dernier baiser… un dernier…

Elle se détacha de lui, et il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, elle s'enfuit vers le Terrier.

Le dîner se fit dans le silence. Ron cherchait le regard d'Hermione mais celle-ci l'évitait, picorant dans son assiette, tandis que Ginny les observait en plissant le nez.

_Je dois lui dire la vérité, maintenant. _Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'arracher à cette vie, cette vie auquel elle s'était habituée. Elle était égoïste. Elle avait volé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, et maintenant, elle voulait le garder pour elle. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à Hermione… Hermione. C'était elle, la véritable personne que Ron aimait. Comme Pansy avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde qu'il pouvait ressentir la moindre chose pour elle ?!

Elle était idiote. Elle reproduisait la même scène qu'avec Drago. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle. Elle se leva brusquement de table, et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Elle entendit le raclement de chaise que produisit Ron quand il la suivit à son tour, tentant de la rattraper. Elle ferma rapidement la porte et se laissa glisser contre, ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

Ron toqua.

\- Hermione, ouvre-moi !

\- Non. Non, je ne peux pas.

Pansy essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et serra les poings. Un rictus amer prit place sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ? Je pensais que… (Ron s'arrêta.) Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

Un déclic se fit et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Et toi, Ron ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile… Es-tu aveugle ? Comment as-tu pu rater cela ?! Tu l'aimais ! Hurla Pansy. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir, mais la vérité est que tu n'es qu'un crétin incapable de voir ce qu'il se passe juste sous tes yeux.

Pansy se saisit de quelques affaires, rapidement, puis dépassa Ron, qui la suivit.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis… souffla Ron. Mais je t'aime, c'est la vérité. Tu as peut-être changé. Mais je t'aime comme tu es, Hermione.

Pansy tressaillit. Ils étaient dehors, maintenant. Le vent caressa ses cheveux. « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire » lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas celle que tu aimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla-t-il, désorienté.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Regarde-moi, Ronald Weasley. Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? (Elle pencha la tête, attendant qu'il réponde, mais il se tut.) Non, bien sûr que non… (Elle se reprit, le regard soudain plus froid.) Je ne suis pas Hermione Granger.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Ron.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il en s'écartant d'un pas.

\- Tu vois, je pensais que tu finirais par le découvrir de toi-même. J'imagine que j'ai été idiote de penser cela. Et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour que tu le découvres. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ron Weasley. Un imbécile…

Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione… Dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pourquoi insistes-tu ?! Cria-t-elle. Je suis Pansy, Pansy Parkinson ! Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? Tout ça… ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tout n'était que mensonge.

\- C'est impossible…

Et pourtant, le visage de Ron se fermait peu à peu tandis que l'information entrait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais Pansy Parkinson. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Hermione… Et puis il se rappela. Cette fille qui courait vers eux, qui leur criait qu'elle était Hermione Granger…

\- Si, ça l'est. Dit-elle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Si tu n'es pas Hermione… Alors où est-elle ?! Que lui as-tu fait ?!

\- Tu le sais, non ? Tu sais où elle est maintenant.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se détacha du jeune homme et transplana. Lui fixa sa main d'un air haineux. On lui avait enlevé celle qu'il aimait. Il se vengerait. Et puis, ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire… « Ron, je t'en supplie, même quand tu en douteras, quand tu comprendras, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de cela… Souviens-toi que je t'aime. » Mais il les balaya d'un geste rageur. Tout ça n'avait été que mensonge. Mensonge.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII - **Greyisback**

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle voulait hurler. Oui, encore. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, ces derniers temps. Se morfondre. S'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de sa vie.

Qu'était-elle, désormais ? Qui était-elle ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus. Le mieux aurait été que le Carnet lui dévoile ses secrets, mais, bien entendu, il restait vide. Que des pages blanches qu'Hermione feuilletait avec l'espoir de découvrir une quelconque phrase, rien qu'un mot.

Elle se blottit sous les couvertures, se débattit un long moment contre le sommeil puis finit par s'endormir, ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Car les cauchemars l'assaillaient désormais sans cesse, ne lui laissant plus un instant de répit.

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce. Hermione connaissait cette pièce – bien que quelques détails avaient changé – oui, en prenant la place d'Astoria elle avait tenté d'enfouir sa peur, mais voilà que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, qu'elle pouvait même entendre les cris de douleurs et de frayeur qu'elle poussait quand Bellatrix Lestrange se penchait sur son bras pour lui inscrire sa marque…

Elle entendit un grincement, et se retourna brusquement vers la personne présente avec elle. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle découvrit Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, mais les yeux vides du jeune homme quand il dépassa le pan de la porte lui fit comprendre que déjà, il regrettait ce qu'il allait faire…

\- Malefoy, insista Hermione en s'approchant de lui. La porte formait entre eux une distance que la jeune femme trouva insurmontable surtout quand il la ferma sous ses yeux.

\- Drago ! cria la brune en tambourinant sur la porte, mais derrière le blond était imperturbable, et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Un ricanement bien connu retentit derrière elle, et elle frissonna. « _Non, non… Ce n'est qu'un rêve._ »

Une main lui empoigna brusquement les cheveux, si fort qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celle qui avait régner sur ses cauchemars pendant de nombreuses nuits… Bellatrix. La rouge-et-or se dégagea brusquement, frappant la femme dans les côtes, et se rua sur la porte, la tapant de ses poings. Mais c'était inutile, alors Hermione fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette puis abandonna, ne trouvant rien. Le sentiment d'être sans défense revint, si vite qu'elle en fut submergé. Elle essaya de se calmer, et de réfléchir à une solution.

_« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, il faut juste que je me réveille… »_ Mais, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, pourquoi tout cela avait-il l'air si clair ? Si _réel_ ? Oui, la douleur n'avait rien d'imaginaire, elle le savait. Hermione posa les yeux sur Bellatrix qui grimaçait par terre – elle avait vraiment frappé fort – puis avisa les grandes fenêtres. Elle courut vers elles, essaya d'en ouvrir une – en vain – quand elle sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un bâton dans la gorge.

\- Tu vas souffrir, siffla une voix à ses oreilles. Endoloris !

Hermione hurla.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était étrange, mais malgré tout, elle sentit soudainement rassurée. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'un bras entourait sa taille, et qu'un souffle lui caressait la nuque. La respiration lente et régulière d'une personne endormie se fit alors entendre. La jeune femme se tourna prudemment et découvrit le visage de Drago.

Ce n'était pas le même que celui du rêve, comprit-elle. Il avait changé. Elle rougit quand il enserra bien plus sa taille, mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait fait auparavant, elle ne le repoussa pas.

Hermione s'assoupie dans les bras du jeune homme et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, deux heures plus tard, le blond avait disparu.

Drago Malefoy, assis dans le salon, tournait rapidement les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était énervé. Agacé. Il posa le journal d'un coup sec, et se leva brusquement. Un horrible mal de crâne le tenait. Il oubliait la moitié des choses qu'il faisait, ces derniers temps. Il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir quitté l'hôpital en compagnie d'Astoria. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé en l'entendant hurler son nom, et s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour la voir se débattre avec ses propres draps.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris le besoin qu'il avait eu de la protéger… de la serrer contre lui. Elle s'était tue, et il s'était assoupi. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillée, elle s'était tournée vers lui, et il eut peur un instant qu'elle ait les yeux ouverts et l'ai vu. Heureusement, elle était endormie et il put quitter la chambre rapidement, sans faire de bruit.

Et maintenant, il s'en voulait. Et ça non plus, il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait plus… En lui, se battaient deux forces : celle qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers Astoria, celle qui l'appréciait, le Drago d'autrefois qui restait encore en lui malgré tout, et l'autre. L'autre, froide, mauvaise. Qui l'entrainait vers les ténèbres. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et se força à réfléchir, le cœur battant, espérant que « la voix » le laisserait tranquille.

\- Drago ? Retentit alors une voix.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa mère.

\- J'emmène Astoria au dîner chez les Nott, aujourd'hui. Est-elle réveillée ?

Il frémit et pinça les lèvres, lançant un regard noir à Narcissa Malefoy. D'où lui venait toute cette colère ? Il se le demandait bien…

\- Elle dort encore, répondit-il en fixant le sol d'un œil résolu. Sa mère soupira et quitta la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée d'une Astoria encore dans le vague, habillée et prête. Celle-ci lança un bref regard à Drago mais le détourna rapidement, nerveuse, dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Nous revenons bientôt, mon chéri, dit Narcissa en tendant son manteau à Astoria puis en enfilant le sien.

Il tourna la tête, et entendit le claquement habituel du transplanage. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son rythme cardiaque s'accentua. Il souhaita un instant qu'elles soient restées avec lui. Qu'elles ne l'aient pas laissé seules dans le Manoir. Il grimaça quand une nouvelle vague de douleur vint le submerger. Le mal de tête s'accentua alors qu'il luttait en vain.

\- _C'est bientôt fini…_ ricana la voix.

Et Drago Malefoy perdit le contrôle.

Hermione n'apprécia pas plus que cela d'être trainé de force à un dîner de Sang-Pur. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Malheureusement, Narcissa Malefoy était le genre de personne à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser.

« - Rappelez-vous, Hermione, Théodore Nott était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Astoria, ainsi qu'un camarade de Drago. » Lui avait dit la mère de celui-ci.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour de la table du salon, les deux femmes face à face bavardaient gentiment tandis que Théodore et celle qu'il croyait être Astoria fixaient leur assiette, incapables de prononcer rien qu'un mot. A vrai dire, Hermione se sentait coupable. Coupable de mentir car elle en avait assez de mentir, de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas…

Quand les plats furent servis, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa fourchette. En contemplant le contenu du récipient posé devant elle, elle eut envie de vomir. Encore. Elle posa une main discrète sur le ventre quelque peu gonflé et sentit les larmes remonter à la bordure de ses yeux.

Elle avait pu assumer le fait de changer de corps… Mais que faire, maintenant ? Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'un être grandissait en Astoria… non, en elle, maintenant. Le repas passa rapidement, la jeune femme picorant légèrement dans son assiette, ne touchant que très peu aux mets. Puis, lorsque tous se retrouvèrent à parler, elle se leva discrètement et demanda à Théodore de l'amener aux toilettes. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais la conduisit devant une porte. Elle ferma soigneusement cette dernière derrière elle, puis vomit dans les toilettes.

La brune passa une main tremblotante sur son front en sueur.

\- Il n'est pas de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva la tête, et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le Serpentard au visage grave.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche au fils Nott.

\- De l'enfant que tu portes, Astoria. Ne le nie pas.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Je te connais mieux que personne, après tout… Et aujourd'hui, tu m'avais semblé tant… changée. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Elle resta muette. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura quelques mots :

\- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

Si seulement elle avait pu finir… « Je suis désolée, désolée de te mentir à toi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire la vérité… Mais que se passerait-il si je le faisait ? Il vous tuerait à votre tour… Je ne sais pas quel est son but, je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut cet enfant… Mais je sais qu'il est prêt à tout… Et que ses pouvoirs dépassent l'imagination… Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas vous mêler à cette histoire ! »

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, croyant comprendre la raison de sa douleur. Puis, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien. Ce sera à toi de l'avouer à Drago…

Elle frémit en l'entendant prononcer ce nom et se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte. Drago, Drago… Ce pressentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur… Drago… La jeune femme se releva, et sécha ses joues d'un coup de manche. Théodore la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce sans un mot.

Narcissa l'attendait dans le hall, un léger sourire crispé relevant la commissure de ses lèvres foncées.

\- Vous me semblez bien pâle, Astoria… Dit-elle d'une fausse politesse en la voyant arrivé. Vous devriez rentrer. Je compte rester un peu plus longtemps, mais je pense que Drago sera heureux de vous retrouver.

\- Je vais le rejoindre, alors… Souffla la concernée.

Après avoir fait ses « au revoir » aux Nott, elle transplana et arriva au Manoir. Elle resta un instant immobile, piquée par le silence insidieux. Il faisait sombre… Bien plus qu'à la normale. Les rideaux rouges avaient été tirés, et l'un d'entre eux laissait passer une lame lumineuse du soleil. Hermione posa ses affaires sans même regarder où, trop occuper à fixer le haut des escaliers.

Elle monta les marches, frissonnant au moindre bruit. Le Manoir s'éveillait lui semblait-il ou du moins, quelque chose d'obscur et de ténébreux l'attendait. Elle arriva à la dernière marche et s'arrêta, enfin arrivée.

Puis, un bruit. Elle se tourna vers la source Drago. Il était sorti de nulle part, ses cheveux blonds transperçant la noirceur du couloir.

\- Enfin rentrée, Hermione… Sourit-il.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. « Hermione. » Il l'avait appelé Hermione. Hermione ! Pas Astoria, mais Hermione ! Elle recula d'un pas, agrippant rambarde de ses bras faibles.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hermione ? Bégaya-t-elle, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Ses yeux… Ils étaient si vides… Il n'y avait rien au fond… Rien…

\- Je sais tout, petite sang-de-bourbe. Depuis le début… Et Drago aussi. Il a remarqué les détails, tu sais. Je crois qu'il ne veut juste pas se l'avouer. (Le blond ricana). C'est un abruti. C'est un outil.

La voix changeait, muait, devenait plus grave. 'Drago' grandissait, ses cheveux se fonçaient, prenant une teinte brune, tandis que des poils poussaient sur ses joues. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione comprit. Elle avait devant elle le monstre de ses cauchemars.

\- Tu m'as reconnu, petite ? Je suis revenu te hanter…

Il avait été tué… il était mort… Non ! Pourquoi… ? Hermione recula encore plus, effrayée.

Greyback.

Elle n'avait que ce nom à l'esprit. C'était donc lui… ! Lui qui contrôlait quelques fois le corps de Drago. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte… ? Elle le comprenait maintenant… Astoria, Pansy et elle n'avait pas été les seules atteintes… Drago, pour une raison inconnue, l'était tout autant… Mais c'était bien pire pour lui. Car un monstre avait pris possession de son esprit…

L'instinct de la proie prit le dessus. Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfonça en courant dans les ténèbres d'un couloir, ne se souciant plus de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Elle se sentait redevenir l'Hermione d'avant, celle qui fuyait dans la forêt pour échapper aux partisans de Voldemort.

Elle entendit le ricanement de son ennemi percer le silence. « Fuir, fuir ne sert à rien. Se cacher, oui, se cacher » pensa-t-elle en arrivant dans une pièce. Elle fouilla le petit bureau privé des yeux, y découvrant des photos légendées d'un nom, Lucius Malefoy, puis elle tomba sur un placard inséré dans le mur. Le cœur battant, elle se réfugia à l'intérieur.

Plus un bruit. Plus un bruit sauf ce tambourinement incessant. Son cœur. La peur l'animait, la crainte le révoltait, et il était parti dans un galop soutenu.

La Bête arriva dans la pièce, et Hermione trembla de plus belle. Il restait encore une touche de Drago dans ce monstre… Mais si peu qu'Hermione comprit que celui-ci avait gagné contre le vert-et-argent. Exactement comme elle-même avait « gagné » contre Astoria.

Elle refusa de continuer de penser à cela. Drago ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Ses genoux chancelèrent, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse. Heureusement, elle n'avait émis aucun son.

\- Petite sang-de-bourbe… ricana le monstre. Tu as oublié quelque chose. Je suis un loup-garou.

Et la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand, laissant tomber sur le sol une Hermione effrayée. Elle poussa un cri quand le mi-animal, mi-homme fonça droit sur elle, mais elle réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Elle se releva, tendit la main, et alors, sans qu'elle comprenne son geste, un coupe-papier posé sur une table vint se glisser dans sa poigne, comme poussé par une force invisible. Cependant, Greyback la saisissait déjà par la cheville et la fit retomber à terre.

Elle cacha son arme improvisée sous sa manche, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, attendant l'attaque.

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer, Hermione Granger. Le Loup a encore besoin de toi. Mais… Ceci est un avertissement.

Elle frémit au contact répugnant d'une griffe sur sa joue, qui suivait le trajet exact que formait sa cicatrice.

\- Et puis, Il ne m'a pas dit que je ne devais pas t'enlever quelques morceaux au passage, ricana le monstre en enfonçant sa griffe un peu plus profonde dans la plaie de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sortit alors son coupe-papier et le planta dans l'épaule du loup-garou, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Un cri de douleur précéda son départ en trombe, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnut être le bureau de Drago. Elle actionna le verrouillage, et s'y enferma à double tour.

Puis elle se laissa glisser au sol en hurlant, frappant le marbre de toutes ses forces, se repliant sur elle-même, sur sa terreur, sur sa faiblesse, sur sa souffrance…

« Par Merlin, pourquoi… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas un cauchemar ? Pourquoi ne me réveillais-je pas ? Pourquoi… ? Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi me réveiller… Je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus… »

Elle ne se sentit même pas prise par le sommeil, semi-conscience agitée par des visions cauchemardesques. Alors, elle fut réveillée par une sensation de chaleur sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et plissa les yeux devant la lumière.

\- Par Salazar, Hermione… Murmura une voix.

Le visage de Narcissa Malefoy était parsemé de larmes, petites perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de son menton.


	13. Chapter 13

Plus petit chapitre par rapport aux autres mais important ! :)

* * *

Chapitre XIII – **Une dernière danse**

Narcissa se précipita vers la jeune femme, et l'aida à se relever.

\- Narcissa, vous devez partir… Il… Il est encore là… Il… ! Se débattit Hermione, encore sous le choc.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est parti… Calmez-vous. Dit doucement la mère de Drago.

La jeune femme se tendit, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- Drago… Il est…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne voulait pas de réponse, elle ne voulait pas savoir…

\- Mort ? Je crois que c'est à vous d'en juger… Si vous vous en sentez capable, bien entendu…

Hermione hocha vaguement de la tête, et la femme la conduisit dans la chambre du blond. Elle poussa un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant le corps de Drago. Il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de son t-shirt, déchiqueté par des griffes, et son torse était marqué par des blessures profondes et immenses, qui le parcouraient de tout son long.

Le front du jeune homme était bandée, ainsi que son épaule, et Hermione se rappela y avoir planté un coupe-papier. Elle se sentit aussitôt prise de remords. Elle s'était enfuie, elle n'aurait jamais dû… Car, comme Greyback n'avait pu s'en prendre à elle, il avait puni Drago à sa place… Et en même temps, le soulagement allégea son cœur. Cela attestait le fait que Drago était toujours en vie, quelque part dans ce corps. Greyback n'aurait jamais fait cela, sinon.

\- Il est vivant, Drago est vivant. dit-elle à Narcissa, et elle vit les traits de celle-ci se détendre.

\- Merci Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle. Je craignais que la bête ai pris le dessus sur lui… Quand je l'ai trouvé, il se battait contre lui-même, c'était effrayant à voir… (Elle frissonna).

La tête de Drago bascula alors vers elles, un souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Hermione… murmura-t-il.

La concernée tressaillit. Greyback avait dit vrai, Drago savait tout d'elle depuis le début… Il avait compris les signes, il était un Auror, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cependant, quelque chose brouillait sa vision, quelque chose, - un sentiment ? - faisait en sorte qu'il repousse cette possibilité… la possibilité que sa fiancée soit « possédée » par Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione ? Elle rit doucement en s'approchant du jeune homme, prenant sa main pâle et la serrant. Il n'y a pas d'Hermione ici, Drago. Je suis Astoria… Tu te souviens ? Ta fiancée.

Et Hermione devait continuer à lui faire croire que c'était impossible.

Quelques heures plus tard Drago s'était réveillé, d'après Narcissa. Hermione avait refusé de le voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise la peur qu'elle avait dans ses yeux, cette peur qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Elle était dans cette salle, celle où il l'avait trouvé caché dans le placard, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre grande ouverte, un verre de bierraubeurre à la main, sirotant. Elle repensait à tout ça, à toute cette histoire. Aux paroles de Ryan, de Greyback. Et aussi au coupe-papier qui était soudainement arrivé dans sa main…

Elle pensait aux pouvoirs de sa mère quand Drago arriva derrière elle.

\- Hey… L'appela-t-il.

Hermione sursauta si brusquement que le contenu de son verre alla se renverser sur le sol. Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, et eut le réflexe de s'écarter, croyant une nouvelle fois à un piège.

\- Je dois vraiment être un monstre pour que tu aies aussi peur de moi… Rigola-t-il nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Son teint avait repris des couleurs, sa blessure à l'épaule cicatrisait. Mais celles au torse, ça, c'était autre chose… Hermione secoua la tête et se força à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, le contredit-elle. Tu es… Drago.

Pour affirmer ses propos, elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur.

Il fut surpris du contact mais finit par lui sourire en posant une main sur la sienne. Leurs doigts liés, leurs regards entremêlés, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Hermione décide d'y mettre fin.

\- Est-ce que… Tu te souviens de tout ? Baragouina la jeune fille.

\- Non… Dès qu' « il » prend le contrôle de mon esprit, je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Alors… Drago… Quel est mon nom ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils comme par hésitation, et elle retint sa respiration.

\- Tu es Astoria, bien entendu. Finit-il par répondre. (Il rit) Je n'ai pas perdu toute ma mémoire, tu sais !

La jeune femme perdit son sourire. Un voile sombre passa sur ses yeux. « Bien sûr, il refuse toujours de croire que je suis Hermione… » Elle se reprit. « Et tant mieux ! »

\- Tu sais, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité avant, sur le fait qu'il y avait… « quelqu'un » dans ma tête, en moi, si tu préfères. J'ai essayé de vous protéger, ma mère et toi, mais je n'ai pas réussi, on dirait…

La brune releva ses pupilles vers lui. « J'aimerais te dire la vérité aussi. J'aimerais tellement… Mais tu la sais déjà, à quoi bon me répéter… »

\- En parlant de mémoire, il y une chose que j'ai oublié et qui me dérange.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Il aborda un sourire mystérieux et lui prit la main.

\- Viens.

Drago la tira dans les escaliers, et elle observa ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, son dos et ses épaules bien développées. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle essaya de mettre la figure de ce Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours haïe à Poudlard sur ce visage souriant, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait changé, elle en était désormais persuadée.

Elle baissa le regard vers leurs mains serrées et pinça les lèvres. Elle avait envie de mettre fin à ce contact, autant qu'elle avait envie de vivre ce moment jusqu'au restant de sa vie… Le jeune homme la conduisit jusqu'à une grande pièce vide, d'où il ferma les grandes portes, lui lâchant par la même occasion la main.

Puis, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort informulé. La musique, douce, parvint aux oreilles d'une Hermione étonnée, alors qu'un Drago amusé lui tendait une main ouverte.

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse, miss ?

Tel un automate, elle posa sa main dans la sienne, et se laissa guider par son cavalier. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et cherchait par-dessus tout à éviter le regard d'acier, cependant Drago lui releva le menton et elle plongea dans l'orage. Cette fois, c'était vraiment lui. La danse ne fut pas une lutte, mais douce et lumineuse. Un sourire finit par étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme, et tous les ennuis, toutes ses pensées qui la torturaient s'évanouir. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Drago, rien d'autre.

Il la fit tourner en riant, et la rattrapa par la taille. Puis la musique finit par se taire, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui sentit Drago lui échapper.

\- J'en remets une autre ? lui demanda-t-il. (Elle allait répondre avec entrain quand il fronça les sourcils.) Tu n'as rien entendu… ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

Il se détacha d'elle et sortit de la pièce, suivie par la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et recula d'un pas avant de marmonner un :

\- Granger ?

Puis deux mains l'agrippèrent et une voix qu'Hermione connaissait par cœur s'écria :

\- Je dois voir Astoria. Maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Elle est juste là, alors maintenant calme-toi Granger, grinça le blond en s'écartant.

Une Pansy aux traits tirés entra dans la pièce, cherchant Hermione des yeux. Quand elle la trouva, elle lui sauta dans les bras. La jeune femme ne put que tapoter gentiment le dos de son amie en jetant un regard d'excuse à Drago qui observait la scène.

\- Tu veux dire que… Tu as tout dit à Ron ?!

Pansy hocha de la tête en essuyant ses joues avec le mouchoir que lui avait passé Hermione. Celle-ci se leva du lit de la chambre d'Astoria où elles s'étaient assises et se mit à faire les cents pas. Puis, elle s'arrêta, et se plaça face à Pansy.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais que c'était plus juste… Qu'il sache à son tour… Qu'il sache que la personne à qui il disait « je t'aime » n'était pas la bonne… Voilà pourquoi !

Hermione sembla sous le choc. Ron… Ron, elle l'avait oublié. Drago avait pris une grande place dans son esprit dernièrement, et elle avait autre chose à penser qu'à son… petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas mal pourtant. Elle sentait que Ron lui manquait, bien entendu. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose en moins. Elle secoua de la tête et reporta son attention sur Pansy qui semblait véritablement désespérée et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'ai-je fait… Mais qu'ai-je fait !

Hermione lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je pourrais toujours essayer de lui jeter un oubliette…

\- NON ! S'exclama Pansy en se levant brusquement, faisant reculer Hermione. Je t'en prie. Pas ça. Je veux qu'il se souvienne… (Elle respira longuement).

La brune la scruta. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Pansy lui paraissait étrange.

\- Je pense qu'il va venir ici, tu sais… Finit par murmurer la Médicomage en se rasseyant, fixant ses chaussures. Il sait qui tu es, il a deviné…

Hermione frissonna. C'était bien de la peine, de la _jalousie_ qu'elle distinguait dans la voix de Pansy… ! Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

\- Ecoute Pansy, tu ne peux pas rester au Manoir. (Elle pensa à Greyback, encore dans enfermé dans le blond.) C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, je ne crois pas ça plairait à Drago…

\- Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qui plairait à Drago ou pas ? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Je suis toujours Astoria Greengrass, Pansy…

\- Laisse-moi au moins rester une nuit ! J'irais voir Blaise, ensuite. Je ne le lui dirais pas la vérité, promis.

Hermione soupira mais finit par accepter dans un murmure. Elles entendirent alors le craquement du transplanage, et la brune sortit de la pièce pour ensuite revenir et chuchoter.

\- C'est Drago, il est revenu du Ministère. Je vais aller lui expliquer…

Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face au blond qui déposait ses affaires. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, une ride anxieuse barrait son front, et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

\- On travaille encore sur l'affaire des Granger, mais le Magenmagot veut que l'affaire soit close, étant donné que le meurtrier a été retrouvé… Cependant, on ne sait absolument rien de tout ça, et ça me perturbe, tout simplement.

Hermione tressaillit.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui il est ?

\- C'est une information confidentielle, Astoria. Mais si tu veux savoir, d'après ce qu'on a récolté sur lui, ce serait un meurtre familial…

\- Qu-quoi ? Tu veux dire que celui qui les a tués serait de la même famille ?!

Il hocha de la tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les escaliers. Hermione se retourna et vit Pansy qui descendait timidement.

\- Elle va rester quelques temps avec nous, dit précipitamment la brune.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, siffla Drago en prenant sa « fiancée » par le bras.

Il l'entraina dans le salon et ferma les portes derrière eux.

\- Tu sais très bien le danger que je représente et pourtant tu laisses cette fille chez nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dehors… C'est mon amie. Elle sera plus en sécurité ici. (Elle pensa à Ryan, au corps de Pansy qui avait disparu, et secoua de la tête)

\- Bon sang ! Je savais que tu avais perdu la mémoire, mais pas ta raison ! S'écria-t-il.

\- _Il_ n'est pas revenu, Drago ! _Il_ est encore en toi, mais _il_ n'est pas revenu !

\- ça ne tardera pas… souffla-t-il. Je le sens prendre le contrôle peu à peu… il se prépare. A quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu venir en moi !

Il frappa violemment contre un mur, faisant trembler la vaissellerie posée dans une armoire. Hermione lui enjoint à se calmer en le faisant s'assoir.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen de le stopper ?

\- Si. Tu le connaissais, ce moyen, avant. C'était toi qui me préparais les potions nécessaires.

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent. « Oh non… Astoria savait. Elle savait ! » Et si Astoria le lui avait dit… ? Alors peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Elle se força à chasser la frustration et cet horrible sentiment de trahison.

\- Et quel est ce… moyen ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Je sais juste que tu préparais du tue-loup, mais que tu rajoutais un ingrédient à l'intérieur. Lequel ? Je ne sais pas…

Intérieurement, Hermione suffoquait. Il avait un moyen de protéger Drago, de les protéger tous, même si c'était seulement pour quelques jours, et la seule personne qui connaissait ce moyen était morte !

\- Pour Pans… Euh, Hermione, tu acceptes ? Juste pour une nuit Drago… S'il te plait !

Il plongea ses yeux aciers dans les siens, réfléchissant un instant, avant de soupirer. Hermione sut alors qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Oui, une nuit… grommela-t-il.

La jeune brune aborda un grand sourire, ravie, et, sans se rendre compte de son geste, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond. Puis, revenant soudainement à la réalité, elle écarquilla les yeux, s'écarta, bafouilla quelques mots et quitta la pièce.


	14. Chapter 14

J'adore ce chapitre... J'ai l'impression que c'est à partir de là que ça s'accélère ! xD C'est aussi à partir de ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à écrire des chapitres de plus en plus grand ! :3

* * *

Chapitre XIV - **Weasley**

Il ne comprenait plus rien. La rage qu'il avait éprouvé la veille s'était évanoui. Ne restait plus en lui que cet horrible sentiment d'abandon. De vide. Il avait beau essayé de mettre ses émotions au claires, plus il s'enfonçait, plus tout se brouillait. Il revoyait les moments qu'il avait passé avec Her… Pansy, ces derniers jours. Il essayait de trouver une solution à cette équation, au fait qu'il ait pu rire en sa compagnie, qu'il ait pu l'embrasser sans ne se douter de rien, qu'il ait pu penser qu'il l'aimait… Et pourtant, il avait été sincère. Quand il avait prononcé ces trois mots « Je t'aime », il avait été sincère. Et ça, il ne le comprenait pas. Il aimait Hermione… C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru !

Mais Pansy était apparue dans sa vie et tout avait été chamboulé.

Ginny descendit les escaliers et le trouva songeur dans le canapé du salon.

\- Où est passé Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit, et ça m'étonne de sa part…

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur, elle ne savait rien, c'était vrai… La gorge nouée, incapable de lui répondre, il n'obéit qu'à ses pensées en se levant et en quittant brusquement la pièce, ayant besoin d'air. Il savait où était Hermione. Il savait où elle était, alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas la rejoindre ?

Ginny, l'ayant suivi, arriva derrière lui dans la petite cour de la maison, où se baladaient quelques poules.

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ne me dis pas que ça va recommencer comme la dernière fois…

Sur les nerfs, le jeune homme allait une fois de plus sortir une phrase qu'il allait regretter quand une chose l'arrêta. Il serra le poing au souvenir de ce jour.

**Flash-Back **

Comme d'habitude, ça ne commençait que par quelques mots inutiles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cette fois, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Hermione, déboussolée, le regardait de ses yeux embués, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, d'un geste coléreux, elle lui lança un chiffon au visage et quitta la pièce.

\- Elle aurait pu faire pire, commenta Ginny, et grimaçant quand son frère lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Alors, dis Ginny en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts, soit tu vas la chercher et tu te fais pardonner, soit tu restes ici comme le flemmard que tu es, et la connaissant, elle ne reviendra pas. Ton choix ?

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, comme s'il avait la moindre possibilité.

\- Je vais attendre un peu, pour la fierté, puis je vais y aller, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Ginny soupira.

\- Mauvais choix !

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Dit-il de mauvaise grâce. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réussi à arranger les choses avec Harry !

Il jura intérieurement tandis que Ginny se figeait.

\- Ronald Billius Weasley. Tu es le pire crétin qui puisse exister sur cette Terre.

**Fin du Flash-Back **

Pas question de refaire incessamment les mêmes erreurs, il se l'était promis. Que ce soit avec sa sœur ou avec Hermione, il avait toujours manqué de tact, mais cette fois-ci… Il devait trouver ce que représentait vraiment Pansy pour lui, et ce qu'avait toujours été Hermione dans son cœur… Il avait la réponse, il le savait, elle était là, juste à portée de main, mais simplement il n'arrivait pas à la trouver sans les avoir toutes les deux devant les yeux.

\- Rooon ! L'appelait sa sœur en passant une main devant sa vue.

Il papillonna des yeux puis la fixa un instant, tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Je peux te demander un service ? Esquiva-t-il. (Elle hocha de la tête, dubitative.) Je pars quelques heures. Est-ce que tu peux envoyer un hibou à Harry et… lui demander de venir ici en vitesse ? Je sais que ça lui prendre lui aussi quelques temps pour venir, mais je dois lui expliquer des choses importantes. Très importantes.

\- Que veux-tu lui dire de si important ? Demanda la rousse en penchant la tête.

\- Désolé Gin'… Dis-lui de m'attendre ici.

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu protester, il transplana. Furieuse, Ginny tapa du pied et rentra à l'intérieur, faisant les cents pas. Prévenir Harry ? Devait-elle le faire ? Son frère avait été si sérieux qu'elle hésitait à lui désobéir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, calant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Si elle écrivait à Harry, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait forcément le revoir, vu qu'il viendrait ici… Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et se morigéna, après tout cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils avaient rompus tous les deux.

Un instant, ces pas s'arrêtèrent, pile devant la fenêtre, et elle regarda au-dehors, une drôle d'impression la tenaillant. Pourquoi, déjà ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce devait être une raison vraiment absurde pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

Et alors un visage lui revint en mémoire. Un visage qu'elle avait oublié. Il passa un instant devant ses yeux, et la seconde d'après, plus rien sauf ce vide sombre et étouffant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle se trouva assise sur le canapé et se demanda un moment ce qu'elle faisait là avant de se souvenir qu'elle voulait écrire à Harry. Elle n'avait plus aucunes réminiscences du visage si familier qu'elle avait entrevu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ginny, après avoir tendu l'enveloppe au hibou, observa celui-ci étendre ses ailes et s'envoler dans le ciel. Harry arriverait sans doute bien plus tard, elle avait encore le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête pour l'accueillir dignement, et non en bafouillant comme une enfant.

Ron observa le manoir, priant intérieurement Merlin pour ne pas s'être trompé. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait enfin revoir Hermione lui mettait du baume au cœur, et c'est ce qui lui donna la force d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Après son transplanage, il avait mis longtemps à trouver le manoir Malefoy. Malgré qu'il soit déjà venu une fois – et pas dans les meilleures conditions, vu qu'il avait été capturé pour être amené à Lord Voldemort… - son peu de souvenirs l'avaient empêché de faire un transplanage correct, il avait donc dû se renseigner.

Le manoir, imposant, le glaçait. Il se demanda comme Hermione, si elle était vraiment là-dedans, avait pu supporter de vivre ici, dans cet endroit plein de fantômes, dans cet endroit qui avait dû la hanter jusque dans ces cauchemars… Mais la connaissant, courageuse et fière, elle avait sans doute réussi à surpasser tout cela.

Le pire était qu'elle avait dû vivre avec Drago Malefoy. Si Astoria Greengrass était bien la fiancée de celui-ci, et qu'Hermione était dans son corps, comme le pensait fortement Ron, alors cela voulait dire… Qu'elle avait dû l'embrasser ? Faire semblant de l'aimer ? Exactement comme l'avait fait Pansy pour lui… A ces pensées, Ron frissonna.

Planté devant la porte, il approcha sa main, lentement, l'hésitation retenant ses gestes. Puis il frappa, la première fois légèrement, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende, et la deuxième fois plus fort, sans incertitude maintenant.

La jeune femme arriva dans l'hôpital, un léger sourire aux lèvres, replaçant d'un geste ses longs cheveux désormais noirs derrière son dos et avançant d'un pas léger vers l'accueil.

\- Je voudrais voir Gaya Parkinson, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle poliment à la secrétaire qui la toisait d'un œil réprobateur.

\- Êtes-vous de la famille ? Son mari a expressément demandé avant de mourir que…

\- Je suis, enfin j'étais une amie de sa fille, coupa l'autre, soudainement agacée. Elle m'avait supplié de prendre soin de sa mère si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, et c'est ce que je fais maintenant.

La femme, sceptique, reconnut enfin, derrière le maquillage de celle qui lui faisait face, Hermione Granger. Surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne toussote et ne sourit à l'amie de l'Elue.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Gaya Parkinson, c'est cela ? Je vous y emmène tout de suite.

Pansy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais suivit la secrétaire qui sortait de son bureau pour l'accompagner, ne sachant pas que la jeune femme n'en avait pas besoin, connaissant le chemin par cœur.

Elle s'assit près de sa mère, qui, les yeux vides, fixaient un point invisible. Elle toussota, sentant la présence de la secrétaire dans son dos qui tourna les talons, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Bonjour Mère… Dit Pansy d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Je… J'ai eu des choses importantes à régler et…

Une boule se formant dans sa gorge l'empêcha de continuer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère l'entendait. Et malgré tout, chaque fois qu'elle était venue, Pansy lui avait toujours tout raconté. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils quand elle vit le corps de cet être cher soudain tressaillir. Les bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le regard de Gaya sembla s'illuminer d'une lueur de vie, tandis que son doigt se dépliait lentement pour venir désigner sa table de nuit.

Pansy se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Passant outre le frisson qui parcourait son échine, elle suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait sa mère, et s'avança en direction du petit meuble blanc, où était posé un journal. Pansy le prit dans ses mains, et n'eut besoin de lire que la première ligne pour comprendre ce que voulait lui dire sa mère celle-ci croyait sa fille morte. Une infirmière avait dû lui lire ce journal, et Gaya Parkinson pensait donc que la chaire de sa chaire était décédée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa mère. Alors, qui pensait donc qu'elle était ? Une inconnue, un imposteur ? Elle reposa de sa main tremblante le journal sur la table de nuit, et caressa les cheveux doux de celle qui avait autrefois fait ce geste pour chasser ses cauchemars.

\- Maman, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends vraiment, mais sache que je suis là, que je suis encore en vie. C'est dur à expliquer, et je n'ai pas le temps. Je voudrais juste que tu te souviennes que je t'aime, et que je ne t'oublie pas, que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front frêle de sa mère puis quitta d'un pas vif la chambre, laissant derrière elle sa tristesse et ses regrets.

Ginny sursauta lorsque le craquement habituel du transplanage retentit dans la cours. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, s'attendant à tomber sur la chevelure rousse de son frère, mais ce fut Harry Potter qui se tint devant elle, son visage peint d'un air grave.

La surprise la paralysant un instant, elle fixa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle faisait était terriblement gênant et que, les oreilles rouges, elle s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? S'enquit-il d'un ton neutre en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Non, il est parti il y a une heure au moins, je ne sais où, couina Ginny, reconnaissant dans son attitude timide la petite fille qu'elle avait été.

\- Ah, répondit-il simplement, déconcerté, s'asseyant en toute simplicité dans le canapé défoncé du salon.

Ginny lui demanda alors ce qu'il voulait boire, et, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard, il lui répondit de son ton toujours aussi froid « une Bierraubeurre. » La jeune femme en profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine et tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle sentit tout de même la moutarde lui monter au nez au vu du comportement d'Harry. D'accord, cela faisait plutôt longtemps… Même très longtemps, qu'ils s'étaient pas vus, sans doute à cause de leur séparation. Mais tout de même… Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traite ainsi ! Surtout que leur rupture avait dû être commune, le contraire l'aurait sans doute marqué, et pourtant elle ne s'en souvenait pas !

Sortant deux bierraubeurre d'une main experte, Ginny se rendit dans le salon, cette fois calme et posée.

\- Alors, le travail ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent en s'asseyant à côté de lui et posant les bouteilles sur la table.

C'était un sermon caché, et Harry le savait très bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la jeune femme lui avait souvent reproché d'être plus attaché à son travail qu'à elle. Remarque qu'il avait trouvée absurde, avant qu'elle ne décide tout simplement de rompre avec lui un jour où il était rentré d'une traque aux Mangemorts…

Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise, et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Mal, ça va mal…

Sa réponse ainsi que sa réaction surprit Ginny. Elle qui pensait que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'il avait enfin réussit à détruire les derniers partisans du Mage Noir… S'était-elle trompée ?

\- Il y a plusieurs attentats, dont un à Sainte Mangouste, et l'autre au Ministère même…

\- Des Mangemorts ? L'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée qu'il s'ouvre à elle sur ce sujet.

\- Oui, et non. C'est bien ça le plus inquiétant. Les derniers Mangemorts existants se sont ralliés à un autre groupe de partisans, dont on ne connait même pas le but… Ils sont nombreux, et puissants. Leur magie du moins, l'est. Nous pensions que c'était enfin fini mais… La fin de Voldemort a permis à d'autre de montrer leur puissance.

C'était tout simplement aberrant. Ginny sentit un frisson la secouer, tandis que les souvenirs de la guerre remontaient à sa mémoire. Est-ce que tout cela allait se reproduire ? S'étaient-ils battus en vain ?

\- Et aussi… L'assassin des parents d'Hermione… Faisait vraisemblablement parti de ce groupe.

A l'évocation du prénom de son amie, la rousse fixa l'Elu, ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillant. Quelque chose lui titilla le crâne, comme une réminiscence qui voulait qu'elle la trouve, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser.

\- A la base de leur nuque, les membres de ce groupe qu'on a pu attraper, avaient tous une pierre qu'ils appellent « pierre de Lune ». D'après eux, elle permet de multiplier les pouvoirs… Mais pas les pouvoirs des Sorciers. Les pouvoirs des Loups-Garous. Le tueur en avait une, incrustée dans sa peau. La seule chose qui me perturbe c'est… Pourquoi _ses_ parents ? Ce sont des moldus, ils ne sont pas impliqués !

Ginny ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre à cette question. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aussi tentait de comprendre… Comme à cet instant. Pourquoi sentait-elle la peur la tenir dans ses bras glacés ?

Pansy transplana directement dans l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Elle était reconnaissante à ces derniers de l'accueillir, même si elle avait décidé de repartir bientôt, sans doute pour voir Blaise, cela ne la réjouissant pas. Sa rencontre avec sa mère, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'avait laissé comme nue, sans ce mur qu'elle avait érigé contre ses propres sentiments. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre eux. C'était perdu d'avance.

Alors qu'elle déposait son manteau, elle entendit des voix en provenance du salon. Elle s'approcha, et, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte.

A l'intérieur, deux voix étouffées. Pansy reconnut celle d'Astoria, habitée par Hermione, puis une autre, à la fois familière mais inconnue…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, disait Hermione, évitant le regard de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Moi je crois que si, Hermione.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, maudissant intérieurement Pansy. Elle aurait voulu empêché que cette rencontre se produise un jour, alors qu'elle était dans ce corps, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait réparer les erreurs de Pansy. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser savoir, s'immiscer dans tout cela. Pansy elle-même ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'elles courraient. Hermione posa une main sur le ventre rebondi d'Astoria, qu'elle cachait sous des vêtements amples. Drago n'avait pour l'instant rien remarqué, à son grand soulagement.

De l'autre main, elle se saisit discrètement de sa baguette, et leva les yeux vers Ron, Ron qui avait tout découvert, son meilleur ami, pour qui elle savait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant, un sourire triste et beau, et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise par cette étreinte, Hermione se laissa tout de même faire, heureuse de retrouver la chaleur du roux.

Il lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué… Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui. Ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour son bien. Derrière le dos du roux, elle leva sa baguette vers lui, ne se doutant pas que Pansy avait entrouvert la porte et observait la scène de ses yeux embués…

\- Accio baguette ! S'écria alors celle-ci en réalisant ce qu'Hermione allait faire.

La brune se rendit alors compte que son bâton magique se tortillait entre ses doigts, comme pour s'en échapper, puis s'envola vers la jeune femme, Pansy, qui avait ouvert la porte en grand, et dont les yeux brillaient de colère et de chagrin.

Ron se détacha d'Hermione et son regard étonné se posa sur Pansy, puis sur son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Elle allait te retirer la mémoire. Répondit Pansy avant qu'il n'ait fini sa question.

Elle ne lui avait même pas lancé un œil, toute son attention fixée sur Hermione, qui elle, serrait les dents. Puis Pansy fit volte-face, ne supportant pas de se retrouver aussi proche de lui, alors qu'il retrouvait enfin celle qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ça, leurs retrouvailles. Cela lui brisait le cœur, la soumettait à une torture atroce.

\- Pansy ! L'appela-t-il.

Elle songea un instant à se tourner vers lui, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues l'en empêchèrent. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voit ainsi, qu'il découvre ses sentiments, même s'il les connaissait déjà, sans s'en douter… Mais entendre son nom prononcer par lui, c'était comme lui planter une dague en plein dans la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant, ne connaissant pas sa véritable identité.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas, il la suivait. Alors elle s'arrêta, tout simplement. Elle attendit, les yeux clos, elle attendit le flot d'insultes, de haine, de mépris, de dégout de sa part. Mais rien ne vint. Elle se permit alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était en face, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui souriait.

\- Reviens à la maison, Pansy.


	15. Chapter 15

Le titre n'est pas là pour rien, je vous l'assure... xD

* * *

Chapitre XV - **Surprise**

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry Potter, les yeux écarquillés de surprise posés sur celle qu'il croyait être Hermione.

Ron hocha de la tête tandis que le visage de Ginny blanchissait sérieusement. Pansy, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Ron de dire la vérité aux autres. Il prit discrètement sa main et la pressa dans la sienne, lui insufflant une vague de courage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, transportée de joie malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- Ron, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, dit Harry en serrant les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Vois par toi-même. Elle n'est pas Hermione… (Voyant que Pansy se crispait, il reprit) Elle est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- Alors quoi ? Elle a pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Hermione ? Dans quel but ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Ron, qui avait pourtant tenté plusieurs fois d'expliquer la situation à son ami. Ce que tu vois est le véritable corps d'Hermione, bien que transformé par l'esprit de Pansy. Leurs esprits se sont inter changés…

Harry attendit que son ami rie aux éclats et lui avoue que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce, mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, son visage affichait une conviction qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard tomba sur les mains entrelacées de Ron et « Pansy », puis sur les yeux de celle-ci qui le dévisageait. Une chose le frappa. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'Hermione, bruns chocolat, mais deux pupilles olive pailletées d'or.

Il lui fallait l'admettre, la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était pas sa meilleure amie… Mais une Serpentard.

Soudain, Ginny se leva, une main sur le front. Harry, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle et la rattrapa juste à temps alors qu'elle vacillait.

\- Ginny ! S'écria-t-il en la posant délicatement sur le canapé.

Elle se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'il posait une main sur son visage brûlant.

\- J'ai mal… Souffla-t-elle de ses lèvres craquelées.

Ron, lui aussi à son chevet, eut un frisson de peur. Tout cela lui rappelait une scène… Hermione, ayant mal pendant des jours à la tête, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol… Et ensuite, Pansy était arrivée.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Maintenant !

Il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs, il se l'était promis…

Hermione s'observa dans la glace, songeuse. Son ventre, non, pardon, le ventre _d'Astoria_ avait encore enflé, et prenait maintenant une taille plus ou moins importante. Elle passa ses frêles doigts sur la peau étirée, émerveillée par cette vie qui grandissait dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'une morte.

Elle pensa à la veille, à Pansy, qui, au plus grand bonheur de Drago, était rentrée chez elle. Chez elle. Ces mots firent frémir Hermione. Pansy l'avait maintenant totalement remplacée, assez pour que Ron prononce ces quelques mots. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Pansy, ni en colère contre Ron. Elle était heureuse pour eux, bien que Ron soit encore indécis sur ses sentiments. Mais elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas impliqué. Si seulement Pansy ne l'avait pas empêché de prononcer le sort, cette journée-là…

Elle soupira et remit son t-shirt en place. Et alors qu'elle se tournait pour sortir de la salle de bain, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy, qui la toisait d'un air curieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. L'avait-il vu ? Avait-il vu son ventre ? Mais d'après le sourire moqueur qui naquit sur son visage, elle comprit que non.

\- Alors Greengrass, je t'effraie maintenant ?

\- On avait dit que tu ne m'appellerais plus comme ça, grimaça-t-elle pour échapper à la question.

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard d'acier.

Elle se souvenait encore de cet instant où, par mégarde, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue…

\- Non, heureusement. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu, avec Mère ?

\- Rien de prévu, répondit-elle en le dépassant pour descendre les escaliers.

Il la rattrapa et l'arrêta en la tenant par le poignet.

\- Astoria.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Oui ?

Il plaça alors deux billets devant son visage, et elle s'en saisit, intriguée. Une fête foraine ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas, et pour toute réponse, il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Je savais que tu aimais tout ce qui était moldu, donc je me suis dit que ce serait bien de faire ça aujourd'hui…

Un grand sourire éclaira la jeune femme. Drago Malefoy ? Dans une fête foraine ? Cela lui semblait être l'idée la plus ridicule qui puisse être, en particuliers pour lui qui détestait les moldus. Alors pourquoi lui proposait-il cela ? Pour se faire pardonner ?

\- D'accord Malefoy, j'accepte ta proposition, dit-elle, réjouie et narquoise.

Il reprit les billets et la regarda, faussement furieux, alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Greengrass ?

De toute évidence, il était vexé.

\- J'essaye de t'imaginer dans un des manèges moldu… Par Merlin, je sens que ça va être amusant !

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se redonner contenance.

\- Très bien, on part dans une heure, donc prépare toi ! La prévint-il en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Heureuse, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant empêcher son sourire de s'élargir.

\- Une perte de mémoire ? Répéta Ron d'une voix tremblante.

\- Un sort d'Oubliette, corrigea le médicomage en remettant ses lunettes en place. On le lui a lancé récemment et un évènement fait qu'elle essaye de retrouver ses souvenirs, en vain. La personne qui le lui a lancé doit être très puissante.

Ron se rassit presque immédiatement, décomposé. Pansy passa une main dans son dos, sans un mot, encouragement silencieux qu'il apprécia. Il ferma les yeux, devinant instantanément, sans que celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'ai eu le besoin de lui dire, qui avait ôté la mémoire à sa sœur. Hermione. Tout comme elle avait tenté de le faire avec lui, mais Pansy l'en ayant empêché.

\- Est-ce que… Vous avez quelque chose contre ça ?

\- Malheureusement non, votre sœur est un cas très rare. Normalement, après un Oubliette, la personne ne se souvient pas de ce qu'on lui a retiré, et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sauf si traitement. Nous avons administré ce traitement à Mlle Weasley, sans résultat. Son état continue de se dégrader, mais nous avons réussi à le stabiliser à l'aide de calmants. Si votre sœur continue de se battre contre ce sortilège, elle pourrait…

Il s'arrêta là, laissant sa phrase en suspens, mais Ron avait très bien compris. _Elle pourrait y laisser sa vie._ Harry arriva derrière le Médicomage, deux gobelets fumants à la main, et se précipita vers eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ginny va bien ? Elle va s'en tirer ?

Son inquiétude réussit à faire naitre un maigre sourire sur les lèvres de Ron. Il laissa le soin au Médicomage d'expliquer le tout à Harry, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que fallait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny mourir… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Pansy se leva, décidant de laisser les garçons seuls et d'aller voir Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle voie cette dernière de ses propres yeux. Elle s'éclipsa alors discrètement et marcha dans les couloirs blancs, la plupart vides. Elle était de retour ici, là où tout avait commencé. Sa rencontre avec Hermione dans le corps d'Astoria… La découverte de son propre corps dans une de ces chambres, à moitié mort… Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, et jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, couverte par des stores, mais l'un d'eux étant légèrement entrouvert, assez pour qu'elle voie la jeune femme allongée dans son lit médical.

Elle vit donc Ginny faire basculer sa tête sur le côté, l'esprit sans doute embrumé par les médicaments. Et très rapidement, elle aperçut aussi l'ombre derrière elle, et du mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. La silhouette qu'elle n'arrivait pas à véritablement bien distinguer mais devinait masculine, passa une main tendre sur le front brulant de la rousse.

Pansy resta paralysée, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste. Qui était cette personne ? Elle arrivait à voir des mèches de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle plissait bien les yeux… Noirs, ils étaient noirs… Un poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il s'agissait de Ryan, celui qui avait enlevé son corps, mais elle se souvint qu'il avait les cheveux blonds, et non aussi foncés. Hermione ne lui avait jamais fait sa description physique, c'était vrai, mais après tout, Pansy l'avait vu elle-même, alors qu'elles s'étaient cachées dans un placard de la chambre où reposait son corps…

Elle vit la silhouette se pencher vers Ginny pour souffler sur son visage, avant de se redresser brusquement et de transplaner, chose normalement impossible dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Pansy, pouvant désormais bouger, entra brusquement dans la pièce, en inspectant chaque coin, prête à voir l'inconnu sortir de n'importe où. Mais il ne revint pas.

\- Pansy ? fit alors la voix de Ginny.

La jeune femme tourna si vite la tête qu'elle entendit un craquement. Passant une main sur son cou endolori, elle s'approcha de la rousse, qui avait l'air parfaitement consciente et rayonnait de bonne santé.

\- G-Ginny ? Tu vas bien ?

Cela tenait du miracle ! D'après ce que le Médicomage lui avait dit, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps Ginny allait tenir contre le sortilège, et qu'il faudrait sans doute la plonger dans un coma artificiel, cependant elle s'était redressé sur son lit, lui adressant un sourire, ses yeux verts émeraudes débarrassés de toute douleur. Pansy eut un pincement au cœur, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Que lui avait fait cet inconnu ? Etait-ce un ami ou… un ennemi ?

\- Je vais très bien, oui. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci ! Je ne devais avoir qu'une migraine.

Pansy eut un petit rire. Une _migraine_ ? La rousse au regard désormais pétillant en voyant Harry et Ron se précipiter à son chevet ne se doutait pas que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était au bord du précipice, prête à tomber dans ce ravin sans fond qu'était la mort…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron. Par Merlin, mais que faisait cet agaçant blond ? Ils étaient censés être parti depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà, mais Drago n'avait toujours pas descendu les marches de marbre pour venir la rejoindre.

Arrêtant de faire les cents pas, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait là-haut. Certaine qu'il s'était rendu dans son « bureau », elle toqua à la porte de celui-ci, ouvrant ses oreilles en essayant de distinguer le moindre son parvenant de derrière le battant de bois. N'arrivant pas à entendre, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Drago très concentré en train de mélanger dans un chaudron une mixture à l'étrange couleur.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- C'est bientôt fini, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui, examinant la potion de plus près.

\- A vrai dire, Astoria… Commença-t-il, l'air gêné, tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas mais tu es une vraie catastrophe en potion.

\- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que… Enfin, c'est bien moi qui te faisais la potion qui repoussait Greyback, non ?

Drago essuya ses mains sur un torchon en soupirant, puis se saisit d'un couteau bien coupant et sortit un ingrédient d'une boite, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- C'était bien la seule potion pour laquelle tu étais excellente. Tu bâclais le reste. Je crois que tu le faisais par pure rébellion contre tes parents. Et ensuite, lorsque tu as essayé de t'y mettre, tu n'avais aucune pratique, rien, sauf cette potion que tu connaissais par cœur…

Il se mit à couper l'ingrédient et Hermione du se retenir de ne pas se précipiter pour lui montrer qu'il s'y prenait mal, sans doute prit par le peu de temps.

\- C'est du tue-loup, devina-t-elle en lisant la page d'un manuscrit grand ouvert.

\- Pas exactement, répondit-il vaguement. Le tue-loup ne marche plus, j'essaye quelque chose de plus puissant… (Voyant son visage inquiet, il continua) Mais c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, je veux être sûr qu'il ne viendra pas, et qu'en cas de besoin je pourrais le contrôler.

Il versa les copeaux dans la mixture qui prit une teinte sanglante.

\- Parfait, estima Drago.

Il sortit une fiole et versa à l'aide d'une louche un peu du contenu de son chaudron dedans. Il répété de même avec d'autres fioles qu'il glissa dans sa cape, puis but la première, devant une Hermione qui espérait que tout cela allait marcher. Elle passa une main sur sa joue égratignée, la cicatrice cachée par de la poudre magique, mais qu'elle arrivait tout de même à sentir sous ses doigts fins.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant. Déclara Drago en sortant de la pièce, suivit par la jeune femme.

Ils descendirent et prirent leurs affaires, puis Drago se saisit de la main d'Hermione et transplana.

Le parc était plus grand que ce qu'Hermione ne s'était imaginé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée dans un endroit pareil – la dernière fois, sans doute avec ses parents… Un sourire mélancolique releva le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait désormais repenser à ses parents, et aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, sans ne verser la moindre larme, même si la douleur, aussi intense, était toujours là.

Elle regarda Drago du coin de l'œil et ressentit de la joie et du soulagement en voyant son expression béate. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, et ce contact rassurant fit se comprimer sa poitrine.

\- Alors ? As-tu une meilleure estime des moldus, maintenant ? Prononça-t-elle avec un brin de fierté.

\- On dirait les grottes de Gringotts, mais hors de terre, et en beaucoup moins effrayant, railla-t-il, sans doute pour la faire enrager.

Mais son expression admirative ne trompait pas Hermione, qui ne réagit même pas à la remarque du jeune homme.

\- Très bien, vu que tu ne t'y connais pas très bien en manège moldu, je vais t'emmener faire ce que je préfère, et ensuite, tu pourras choisir, lui proposa-t-elle.

Drago embrassa un instant l'ensemble du parc de ses yeux orageux, avant de poser ceux-ci sur celle qu'il croyait être Astoria.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance, Miss.

Main dans la main, Hermione, contente de pouvoir échapper quelques heures à son destin étouffant, à cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne, heureuse de pouvoir tout de même en profiter, commença par un manège qui mettrait l'arrogant Malefoy dans le bain. Il ne fallait pas commencer trop fort pour qu'il puisse être surpris par la suite, mais pas trop faible non plus, sinon, il s'ennuierait…

Après avoir fait son choix, la jeune femme tira donc le blond. Les heures passèrent, et alors qu'Hermione avait fait faire à peu près toutes les attractions qu'elle avait aimé étant petite puis plus grande à Drago, elle décida qu'il était temps de manger quelque chose.

\- Tu as faim ?

Le jeune homme grimaça et posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de manger après tout ça…

\- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, rit-elle en l'emmenant vers un stand de hot-dogs.

En voyant le nom, Drago pâlit sérieusement, ce qui était un miracle au vu de son teint déjà blanchâtre.

\- « Chien chaud » ? Tu veux vraiment que je mange du _chien chaud_ ?! Grimaça-t-il en observant le contenu de son assiette comme s'il allait se mettre à bouger, alors qu'ils se trouvaient assis sur une table à pique-nique dans un endroit calme du parc.

\- Pour la 100ème fois Drago, ce n'est _pas_ du chien ! Soupira Hermione en plantant ses dents dans son repas, et savourant le goût de cette nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis des années maintenant. Chtu voich ? Postillonna-t-elle ensuite. Ch'est chuper bon !

Et elle leva le pouce en souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui accentua la grimace du jeune Malefoy.

\- Allez, essaye ! Insista Hermione en s'essuyant les lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette.

Il se saisit du hot dog à contrecœur et le porta à sa bouche, prêt à vomir à tout moment. Mais lorsqu'il avala, ces saveurs inconnues le surprirent. Il ignorait beaucoup des moldus et de leur monde. On lui avait toujours apprit que ces derniers étaient inférieurs à eux, sorciers, qui étaient soi-disant beaucoup plus évolués… Mais en voyant tout cela à travers les yeux d'Astoria, il arrivait à apercevoir ce qui lui plaisait tant ici.

Il observa la jeune femme à son insu, et constata que pendant ses quelques jours, elle s'était véritablement embellie. Pas véritablement physiquement, ce n'était pas dans ce sens qu'il l'entendait. Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de féérique, ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu sur ce visage, visage aux traits doux et rieurs.

Qu'importe où il se trouvait, si elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était cette lumière dans ces ténèbres qui l'entourait. Cette lueur d'espoir, de rire et de joie.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il songea qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir se marier avec une femme comme elle. Il aurait voulu que le reste de sa vie se passe comme cette journée : calme, magique…

\- Fais attention Malefoy, tu baves, le prévint-elle, interrompant ses pensées.

Il se reprit aussitôt et détourna le regard. Il avait avalé son repas en deux trois mouvements, sans même s'en rendre compte. Hermione s'étira paresseusement, les rayons du Soleil faisant briller ses cheveux caramel.

\- Quelle attraction veux-tu faire, maintenant ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, mais à vrai dire, il avait déjà la réponse en tête. En face de lui, Hermione espéra qu'il ne choisirait pas quelque chose à sensation forte car déjà, les nausées revenaient.

\- ça, dit-il finalement en pointant l'attraction choisi du bout de son doigt.

Hermione papillonna des yeux avant de sourire, malgré tout surprise. Il avait choisi le manège parfait.

\- La grande roue ? D'accord. On y va ?

Le silence habitait la cabine où ils étaient désormais installés. Drago regardait le paysage s'élever, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui avait pris la place en face de lui et regardait nostalgiquement par la vitre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant ce monde.

Elle releva instinctivement la tête vers lui.

\- Il y a peu de choses que tu sais sur moi, Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix grave.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans ses pupilles d'aciers.

\- On parie ?

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, le jeune homme s'était penché vers elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Une erreur. Cela avait été une erreur. TOUT avait été une erreur. Venir ici, se rapprocher de Malefoy… Quelle idiote. Elle n'avait pas pu s'arracher du baiser, car elle avait _apprécié_. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle s'était écartée et avait regardé, horrifiée, le blond qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle par son geste.

\- Astoria, je…

\- Ne dis rien ! Avait-elle dit abruptement, sentant l'amitié qu'ils avaient réussie à construire peu à peu lors de cette journée se disloquer.

Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à regretter. Elle posa son front sur le verre glacé de la fenêtre, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine descente. Elle était au bout de la cabine, néanmoins pas assez loin. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il entende son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Peur qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments. Hermione ferma les paupières et se força à se calmer. Il le fallait. Juguler ses émotions, et faire en sorte de redevenir comme avant… ne pas succomber devant ce flot ininterrompu qui la paralysait.

\- Désolé… Excuse-moi, s'il te plait.

Sa voix enrouée, un chuchotement. Hermione ouvrit un œil et le regarda en coin, découvrant avec soulagement qu'il ne la regardait pas.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi quand j'ai compris mes sentiments.

Sous le choc, la brune sentit son rythme cardiaque s'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu étrangler Drago pour qu'il ne continue pas, pour qu'il se taise, pour ne plus qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche, mais elle assista, impuissante, à sa déclaration. A cette déclaration sincère faite à une fille fausse.

\- Parce que je t'aime.


	16. Chapter 16

Un peu plus court que les autres, mais on en apprend plus sur la famille d'Hermione ! -notamment sur sa mère...-

* * *

Chapitre XVI - **Le Carnet**

Hermione, affalée dans un canapé, poussa un soupir de frustration. « Je t'aime », ces trois mots, aussi simple soient-ils, la torturaient depuis la veille déjà. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de répondre. Et depuis, elle évitait Malefoy comme la peste. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne venait pratiquement jamais dans le petit salon froid, elle s'y rendait la plupart du temps, trouvant son réconfort dans la solitude. Par habitude – habitude inutile, soit dit en passant -, elle y emmenait le Carnet de sa mère, qu'elle feuilletait, espérant qu'un simple mot ne se découvre à elle.

Qu'attendaient-ils tous d'elle ? Les paroles de Drago qui résonnaient incessamment à ses oreilles, ce Carnet qui refusait de se dévoiler… Hermione sentit une larme de rage couler le long de sa joue et venir s'écraser contre le cuir du manuscrit. Et alors, le décor autour d'elle disparut, tout s'écroula. Hermione venait d'entrer dans le monde de sa mère. Le Carnet…

« **16 ans.**

Maison des Rivers – 19h

_La jeune fille est couchée sur son lit, et regarde fixement le plafond. En bas, on peut entendre des rires, des applaudissements. Elle ferme les yeux, tente d'enfouir son mal-être, mais elle ne peut pas. Pourquoi sa sœur, et pas elle ? Par Merlin, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le sang de ses parents, au lieu de ceux de ses grands-parents ? _

_On lui a toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère maternelle. Les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés, broussailleux – mais sa mère appliquait chaque week-end une panoplie de sort censé les assouplir, et les rendre brillants – des yeux lapis-lazuli, et ce nez qui fait la particularité des Rivers. _

_Mais elle, elle aurait aimé avoir les yeux noirs de sa sœur, son petit nez remonté qui lui donne un air de lutin, et son menton volontaire. Plus que tout elle aurait aimé être une Sorcière. _

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Demande alors une voix. _

_Elle se retourne, et aperçoit un jeune homme, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Son cœur fait un bond quand elle voit ses beaux cheveux corbeau, et ses yeux en amandes qui la regardent tendrement. Il est inquiet, elle le sait. _

_\- Je ne pleure pas, rétorque-t-elle en essuyant discrètement les larmes sur ses joues. _

_Il entre, et lui caresse gentiment la joue. _

_\- Si, tu pleures. C'est encore à cause de ta sorcière de sœur ? _

_Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, et finit par soupirer. _

_\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si mes parents te voient… _

_\- Quoi, ils me transformeront en vers de terre ? _

_Un sourire perce les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, tandis qu'il s'assoit près d'elle. _

_\- C'est son anniversaire, devine-t-il enfin, en entendant le bruit qui provient d'en bas. _

_\- Exact. Elle l'a reçu. La lettre. Contrairement à moi, elle pourra aller à Poudlard… je suis heureuse pour elle, mais tu connais mes parents. Désormais, il n'y en aura que pour elle. _

_\- Katelyn ! Hurle une voix, en bas. _

_\- Je crois qu'on m'appelle, souffle l'adolescente en se levant. On se revoit avant que tu partes à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? _

_\- Bien sûr ! _

_Il gratifie sa phrase d'un sourire, et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tandis que la jeune fille ouvre sa porte et descend les escaliers qui la mènent au salon. Là, sa petite sœur de 11 ans, Evelyn Rivers, lui prends la main, et la tire vers la table. _

_\- Regarde, regarde ! Pépie-t-elle, en lui désignant une lettre. _

_Même si elle sent son cœur se serrer, Katelyn s'en saisit, un sourire aux lèvres, et la lis. Elle aussi, aurait aimé la recevoir lors de ses 11 ans. Elle aussi, aurait aimé que sa vie soit ponctuée d'évènements étranges, et qu'on finisse par lui dire qu'elle est une sorcière. _

_Mais elle n'en est pas une. _

_Elle est une moldue. Une Cracmolle. _

_\- C'est génial Evy ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, mais factice. Elle se penche et prend sa sœur dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'embuent quand elle voit derrière l'épaule de sa petite sœur les visages désapprobateurs de ses parents._

_Elle les déteste ! Ne peuvent-ils pas l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est, au lieu de lui reprocher chaque jour de ne pas être comme eux ?! Elle se promet d'aimer ses enfants, quoi qu'il arrive, même s'ils sont différents. _

_Elle relâche l'étreinte, et bredouille qu'elle doit remonter pour réviser son contrôle de math. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour ne pas subir les remarques acides des deux adultes si elle décide de rester. Alors, d'un pas lourd, elle se rend dans sa chambre, et ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle se laisse glisser, dos au mur, et étouffe un sanglot. _

_Elle ne se sent même pas sombrer dans le sommeil. » _

«** 18 ans.**

Manoir des Timberwolf – 13h

_\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je ressentais la moindre chose pour toi ? Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire Cracmolle, comment un Sorcier comme moi pourrait t'aimer ? Allez, dégage ! _

_Le claquement de la porte retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle se tient sur le perron de la porte, serrant son petit sac dans sa main, droite comme un i. Elle a l'impression d'avoir rêvé, l'impression que cette dernière minute n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. _

_Mais elle ne se réveille pas. _

_Et la douleur qu'elle ressent dans sa poitrine est plus que réelle. _

_Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Un jour plus tôt, il lui dévoilait ses sentiments, un jour plus tôt, elle avait décidé de partir pour être avec lui ! Ils avaient le projet de déménager à Londres, et même de fonder une famille… _

_Tétanisée, elle se repasse les derniers moments qu'elle a passés avec lui en se demandant ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Les larmes dévalent ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Alors c'est ça, elle est condamnée à pleurer pour le restant de sa vie ? _

_Pourquoi faut-il que les gens lui rappellent chaque jour qu'elle est née sans pouvoirs ? Qu'elle est différente ? _

_Elle s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant. De petites perles d'eau s'écrasent sur sa robe, la plus belle de son dressing, qu'elle a mis spécialement pour lui, car elle sait à quel point il l'apprécie. Elle le hait ! Elle le hait ! Elle les hait tous, à vouloir la rabaisser, à penser qu'elle n'est que la pauvre petite Katelyn à qui il manque quelque chose ! _

_Elle se relève d'un bond, essuie ses larmes, s'en voulant d'être venu, d'avoir cru tout ce que ce beau parleur qui s'était dit être son meilleur ami lui avait raconté pendant 10 ans._

_Cependant, elle ne sait pas que deux yeux tristes l'observent intensément tandis qu'elle passe la grille… _

_\- Oh, ma chérie, je suis si triste pour toi ! Murmure Jane Rivers, en berçant sa petite fille dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sanglote doucement. Ce garçon ne te méritait pas, tout simplement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a pleins d'autres, prêt à concourir pour ton joli minois ! _

_Elle essuie tendrement les joues de Katelyn, et part dans la cuisine pour lui ramener une bonne tisane. _

_\- Allez, bois ça ! Tu verras, tu oublieras tous tes soucis ! Et je peux t'assurer que ça marche mieux que les potions de ses fichus sorciers, rajoute-t-elle en gratifiant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil, qui arrache un sourire à sa petite fille. _

_Sa grand-mère a toujours été un modèle pour elle. Mariée trois fois, divorcée trois fois, elle a toujours lutté férocement pour les droits de la femme. Indépendante et libre, elle est contre sa propre fille, bien qu'elle est accepté la nature de sorcière de celle-ci, qui espère un jour que sa lignée ne soit composé que de sorciers. Et elle aime plus que tout Katelyn, qu'elle considère comme son propre enfant. _

_D'ailleurs, celle-ci se rend souvent dans la petite maison de sa grand-mère dès qu'elle a un problème et qu'elle doit en parler. C'est donc, tout naturellement, qu'elle a raconté son histoire à Jane. _

_Elle boit une gorgée du breuvage, et grimace car elle le trouve trop fort. Mais elle ne tarde pas à en reprendre, apaisée par la chaleur du liquide qui se répand en elle. Oui, l'amour de sa grand-mère est un bien meilleur remède que toutes potions que les sorciers peuvent inventer. _

_\- Mamie, j'ai pris ma décision. _

_Celle-ci, surprise, se tourne vers Katelyn, qui semble soudainement très sérieuse. Le flot de larmes s'est tari, et la douleur s'est estompée. Ne reste que dans la poitrine de la jeune femme un cœur desséché, qui a décidé de ne plus souffrir. Qui a décidé de ne plus battre pour aucun homme, car tout ceux qu'elle a rencontré jusqu'ici l'ont déçu, l'ont trahi. _

_Elle sait qu'elle comprendra. Sa grand-mère l'a toujours comprise, mieux que quiconque. _

_\- Je vais quand même partir._

_Un silence suit sa déclaration. _

_\- Mon Ange, tu ne devrais pas faire cela… _

_\- Si, je le dois. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire. Je ne pourrais pas rester une seconde de plus avec mes parents, et habiter en face de… de chez lui. Je pars demain. _

_Elle se lève, pose la tasse, et monte à l'étage, portant sa petite valise, celle qu'elle avait préparé pour quitter chez elle et partir en quête d'aventure avec son soi-disant petit ami. Elle se change, ne supportant plus le contact de cette robe sur sa peau, et lorsqu'elle redescend, elle la tient dans sa main comme un vulgaire chiffon. _

_Puis, elle se place devant le feu qui ronronne dans la cheminée, et y lance la robe. Sa grand-mère la regarde faire, stupéfaite. Katelyn fixe ses yeux sur le tissu qui prend feu, regardant avec plaisir les petites fleurs brodés disparaitre dès qu'une flamme les effleure. _

_Oui, une nouvelle Katelyn vient d'apparaitre. _

_Froide, distante, réservée. _

_Une Katelyn qui se promet de ne plus jamais souffrir. Une Katelyn qui se promet de ne plus jamais __**aimer**__. _

**20 ans**_._

Gare – 15h30

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, s'écrie sa grand-mère, catégorique. _

_Les passagers se tournent vers elle, surpris par ses grands gestes. Katelyn soupire, habituée à ce genre de scène. Elle est venue passer une semaine chez Jane, pour les vacances de Noël, au lieu de rester chez elle. Mais voilà, la vieille femme ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire une scène !_

_Accaparée par les grommèlements de sa grand-mère, elle bouscule un jeune homme, dont les lunettes tressautent sur son nez. Ses nombreux livres, qu'il tient en pile dans ses bras, tombent sur le sol. Les gens s'écartent, mais aucun ne l'aide, surtout pas Katelyn qui lui jette un regard méprisant, avant de continuer à avancer. Sa grand-mère proteste, et ramasse les livres du brun, qui ne cesse de s'excuser. _

_Lorsqu'il tient tous ses livres, c'est honteux qu'il repart dans l'autre direction. Jane soupire, attristée par l'attitude de sa petite fille. _

_\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé ? Demande-t-elle, quand elle arrive à sa hauteur. _

_\- C'est un homme, répond-t-elle d'un ton glaçant, comme si c'était évident. _

_\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tous ne sont pas comme ton Jordan Timberwolf ! _

_A l'évocation du nom tabou, Katelyn tressaute et lance un regard assassin à sa grand-mère._

_\- Bien sûr que si ! Aboie-t-elle._

_Enfin, elle aperçoit son train. _

_\- Au revoir, grand-mère. _

_Celle-ci acquiesce, et disparait dans la foule de voyageurs. Katelyn ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard d'espoir vers l'endroit où elle est partie, mais elle se reprend vite et monte dans le train. _

Un mois plus tard

_Pouvait-elle se douter que cet « au revoir » serait le dernier ? Qu'un mois plus tard, elle reçoive cette lettre, et que la stabilité qu'elle avait enfin réussie à acquérir dans sa vie s'effondrait ? Parce que cela se passait toujours ainsi, pour Katelyn. On lui donnait quelque chose pour lui enlever aussi vite. Elle serrait le papier dans ses mains, respirant difficilement. Ce n'est pas encore perdu, pensait-elle. Et le « pas encore » résonnait inlassablement dans ses oreilles comme une promesse de mort. _

_\- Nous te laissons un mois pour t'occuper de tes affaires familiales, et ensuite tu reviendras, lui dit son patron, en face duquel elle se trouvait. _

_Katelyn hocha de la tête, sentant son cœur de pierre peu à peu se fissurer. La douleur revenait. Ce qu'elle avait toujours tenté de fuir l'assaillait, faisant tomber ses défenses une à une. _

_Jane Rivers était atteinte d'un cancer incurable. Il ne lui restait que 3 semaines à vivre. _

_Katelyn alla préparer ses affaires, et un jour plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la petite maison de sa grand-mère. Quand elle toqua, elle eut peur un instant que personne ne lui répondit, et que celle qui l'avait toujours aimé ai été emporté par la Faucheuse. Mais un homme – celui qu'elle avait bousculé à la gare, se rappela-t-elle – lui ouvrit, un sourire triste planté sur ses lèvres. _

_\- Katelyn Rivers, je présume ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer. _

_Bizarrement, la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait auparavant pour lui s'était envolée. Bien qu'elle se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait là, elle l'observa avant de lui répondre. _

_\- Oui, et puis-je savoir votre nom ? _

_\- Lewis, Répondit-il simplement. Votre grand-mère est en haut, elle est très fatiguée et ne peut vous recevoir. _

_\- Je monte la voir, signala Katelyn en posant sa valise dans le salon et en prenant l'escalier. _

_Il acquiesça et la regarda gravir l'étage. Arrivée en haut, Katelyn souffla et essaya de reprendre contenance. Qu'allait-elle dire à celle qui l'avait pratiquement élevée après l'avoir tant déçue ? Dans un élan d'égoïsme, Katelyn se dit qu'elle aurait même préféré que ce soit sa propre mère à la place de Jane, là, sur ce lit de mort… _

**32 ans**_. _

_Une tasse de tisane dans les mains, Katelyn observe avec mélancolie la photo de sa grand-mère, morte il y a déjà douze ans. Les cartons s'empilent autour d'elle, et une bague brille à sa main. Elle a gagné. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Katelyn sait qu'elle a réussi à atteindre le vrai bonheur, celui que l'on trouve par petite dose mais qui dure longtemps. Oui, elle est tombée amoureuse pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, tout est différent. _

_Elle pose une main délicate sur son ventre gonflée et un sourire nait sur son visage. _

_\- Hermione Jane Granger, murmure-t-elle. _

_Son mari, Lewis Granger, passe alors le pas de la porte d'entrée, un carton rempli dans les bras. Elle le regarde et elle se demande si enfin les malheurs ont disparu. Ne devine-t-elle pas que son horizon est couvert de nuages noirs… ? _

17 ans plus tard

_Ça fait bientôt trois ans que Katelyn a ce pressentiment, et elle ne sait pourquoi, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il est le plus violent. Comme si l'ombre de la mort déployait ses sombres ailes sur cette journée. Katelyn a toujours cru important de tenir un journal magique, non seulement parce qu'il enregistre les souvenirs sans qu'elle est besoin d'écrire, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de magie pour s'en servir. Elle repose le manuscrit quand elle entend sa fille, Hermione, descendre les escaliers. Pourtant, elle ne tourne pas la tête vers elle. Lewis, à côté d'elle, bavasse gentiment, n'ayant pas entendu la jeune femme arrivé derrière eux. _

_\- Oubliette. _

_Ce n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant Katelyn a l'impression qu'on lui a crié ce mot dans les oreilles. Elle connait ce sort pour avoir lu les livres de sortilèges de sa sœur, mais elle ne connait pas la raison du pourquoi Hermione le leur lance. Elle entend sa fille quitter la maison, tandis que sur chaque photo son visage a disparu. Alors pourquoi se souvient-elle ? Intriguée, la femme se demande si Hermione a bien prononcé le sort, mais lorsqu'elle regarde son mari et aperçoit ses yeux vitreux, elle se rend compte que oui._

Cinq ans plus tard

_Un froid glacial habite Katelyn depuis qu'elle a apprit que Jordan, celui qu'elle aimait avant, a épousé il y a bien longtemps sa petite sœur, Evelyn, et qu'ils ont eu un enfant ensemble, un certain Luke qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Hermione. Ce n'est pas la jalousie, ni de la peine qu'elle ressent. Mais un intense sentiment effrayant : de la peur. Peur de quoi ? Elle se le demande bien. Dehors, la pluie tapote contre les carreaux, et la solitude se fait ressentir chez Mrs Granger. _

_Soudain, on toque à la porte. Un instant, elle croit que c'est son imagination. Et pourtant, elle sait qu'elle a bien entendu. Elle savait qu'il allait venir, depuis le début. _

_D'un mouvement raide, elle quitte le canapé. Lewis apparait derrière elle, fronçant les sourcils. _

_\- Qui est-ce ? _

_\- Lewis… S'il te plait, va dans la chambre. Maintenant. _

_Il la regarde, désorienté, ne sachant quoi pensé, mais devant les yeux décidés de sa femme, il décide d'obéir. Alors elle ouvre la porte, et accueille la mort avec un grand sourire. _

_Jordan Timberwolf, qui la regarde de ses grands yeux hagards. _

Hermione sortit du journal en suffoquant, les joues mouillées, épouvantée. « Un meurtre familial », avait-il dit… Et c'était son oncle, le père de Luke, le grand père de l'enfant d'Astoria, qui avait tué ses parents… Elle n'en avait désormais plus l'ombre d'un doute. Sur les nerfs, Hermione ressentit le besoin irrationnelle de se défouler lui picoter les doigts. Elle se leva d'un bond et lança le carnet de toutes ses forces, celui-ci heurtant le mur puis retombant dans un bruit mat sur le sol. Un cadre qui avait été touché par le projectile vacilla avant de s'écraser à son tour sur le tapis, milles petits éclats de verre l'entourant.

Puis, après le vacarme, ce fut un silence assourdissant qui envahit la pièce. La jeune femme, dont la poitrine se soulevait au rythme des battements furieux de son cœur, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et se replia sur elle-même, se laissant le temps d'ingérer ces informations.

Puis dans un flash, elle revit cette scène qui n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis la mort de ses géniteurs. Cette scène qu'elle savait incomplète, oubliée.

« _Et, dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, une ombre, deux yeux rouges sanglants, l'observe et la scrute. »_*****

C'était dans leur chambre qu'elle avait trouvé ses parents. Elle n'avait pas été seule. _Il _avait été là. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué…

_« La silhouette monstrueuse sortit de l'obscurité et Hermione ne put retenir un cri de frayeur, reculant par instinct. Une bête, un affreux démon au pelage noir ensanglanté se trouvait devant elle, tous crocs dehors. Néanmoins la jeune femme fut déstabilisée par ses yeux presque humains, humides, comme dissimulés par un voile de larmes, qui tournaient frénétiquement dans leur orbite. Le Loup-Garou – Hermione avait déjà étudié cette espèce et savait à peu près à quoi ils ressemblaient – ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione recula une nouvelle fois, retenant son envie de vomir, assaillie par l'odeur du sang. Le Loup remarqua son mouvement et un grondement sourd jaillit de sa gorge, alors la brune, apeurée, glissa sur le sol et se cogna la tête contre une commode se trouvant derrière elle. Ce fut le noir. »_

Maintenant, elle se souvenait de tout…

\- Astoria ? L'appela soudainement Drago dans un couloir proche de la pièce, semblant inquiet.

Hermione se redressa sur le canapé, toute pensée stoppant son court dans son esprit. Ce que lui avait appris le Carnet de sa mère, c'était bien qu'il fallait souffrir pour trouver le bonheur… Que ce bonheur soit ensuite court, ou pas. Avait-elle le droit d'aimer Drago ? Avait-elle le droit de le faire souffrir ensuite ? Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait répondre au jeune homme et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait envie de le faire…

\- Je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le blond apparut au pas de porte, scrutant la scène d'un œil réprobateur.

\- C'est toi qui as fait cela ?

La gorge nouée, n'arrivant pas à ne poser rien qu'un regard sur le nouvel arrivant, Hermione ne put qu'hocher de la tête en signe de réponse.

Il vint, sans un mot, s'assoir près d'elle, et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais sache que si tu vas mal, je suis là… Il murmura ces quelques paroles, comme s'il avait honte de les prononcer. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, c'était certain. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hermione devina que le silence leur était bien plus bénéfique. Ainsi, aucun mot mensonger ne pourrait dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite de faire souffrir Drago. Alors, elle posa en douceur sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

« _Je sais…_ »

[*****Voir chapitre III]


	17. Chapter 17

Nombreuses révélations dans ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) La suite bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre XVII – **Fiançailles**

Elle peinait à ne faire qu'un pas, ce corps était lourd, comme encore endormi. Elle appuya d'une main sur un mur sale et reprit sa respiration. Elle grimaça de douleur et chancela, tombant à genoux sur le sol trempé. Il avait plu, cette nuit. L'eau s'était glissé dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, avait trempé ses habits. Elle avait froid.

Les petites ruelles étaient vides à cette heure, heureusement. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait été épouvanté par son visage blafard, ses cheveux noirs sales coulant dans son dos, ses yeux déteints.

Malgré ses jambes tremblotantes, jambes qui n'avaient pas utilisés depuis des semaines déjà, la jeune femme réussit à se relever, puisant dans ses dernières réserves pour avancer. Mais telle la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on souffle, elle vacilla.

Heureusement, elle fut rattrapée par une ombre qui la souleva dans ses bras. Surprise, elle hésita entre hurler et se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers l'inconnu, son cœur s'arrêta.

\- Luke… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Astoria, répondit-il simplement, les yeux couverts par un voile de larme, contraste étonnant avec le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

\- Drago Malefoy, espèce de… Pesta Hermione en s'essuyant le visage, tandis que celui qui lui faisait face éclatait de rire.

Alors qu'elle était en train de déguster une pâtisserie, le sang-pur avait poussé celle-ci sur la pommette, faisant une grande trace de crème sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour être tout à fait normal avec elle alors qu'il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments il y avait à peine deux jours.

\- De … ? Continue ta phrase Greengrass, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu me trouves ! Sourit narquoisement le jeune homme en posant ses coudes sur la table pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux.

Aussitôt, la brune sentit par picotement ses joues se teinter de rouge. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer ce genre de phrases, se délectant de la voir gênée et confuse. Chaque mot était une allusion, malgré tout, à leur relation ambigüe.

\- D-De… Petit arrogant ! S'exclama-t-elle en évitant ses yeux aciers, mais elle se savait peu convaincante, ce qui accentua le sourire du blond.

\- Arrogant ? Vraiment ? Dit-il en faisant la moue, comme déçu. Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

\- Oh si, j'en ai ! Prétentieux, moqueur, énervant…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, le jeune homme s'était levé de sa chaise et penché sur elle. Leurs visages étaient si près que leurs souffles se mêlèrent, la respiration d'Hermione s'arrêtant, tout son corps se crispant, concentré sur ses deux pupilles grises comme le ciel d'automne. Et avant que Drago ne parcourt les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient, une serveuse arriva et il retomba lourdement dans sa chaise, fixant celle qui venait d'arriver comme si de rien n'était, alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration.

La jalousie l'étouffa lorsqu'elle vit le regard que posait la serveuse sur le blond et l'ignorait totalement.

\- Je prendrais bien un autre café, lâcha le vert-et-argent.

La serveuse hocha de la tête puis repartit au plus grand soulagement de la Lionne, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par un autre : de l'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas, rectification, elle ne savait _plus_ comment réagir quand il était là. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'un jour, son (ex) pire-ennemi lui annonce qu'il l'aimait ? Sérieusement, si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, elle lui aurait ri au nez en lui expliquant que c'était tout simplement _impossible_ !

Et dans un sens, ça l'était toujours. Drago Malefoy croyait aimer Astoria Greengrass sans savoir qu'elle était Hermione Granger. « _Tu ne l'as pas dit à Drago non plus, bien entendu. Il t'aurait déjà tué. Il te déteste. Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant. _» Oui… Comme Ryan l'avait dit, si Drago apprenait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une imposture… Il en souffrirait.

Elle sursauta lorsque le jeune homme posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Astoria ? Bon sang, ces derniers temps, tu es vraiment dans la Lune…

\- Désolée… S'excusa-t-elle en retirant précipitamment sa main comme si le contact avec l'autre l'avait brulé.

Elle lut dans ses iris que par son geste, elle l'avait blessé inconsciemment. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour que leurs sentiments disparaissent ? Pour que ce qui pesait sur leurs cœurs leur soit retiré ? Rien. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, après tout… Il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, songeur, si bien que la jeune femme décida de se lancer. Elle avait une question, question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des jours déjà… Mais qui l'avait surtout hantée pendant sept années.

\- Dis-moi, Drago… Pourquoi détestais-tu Hermione Granger ?

_« Pourquoi me détestais-tu Drago ? Etait-ce véritablement pour mon sang ? Te dégoutais-je vraiment ? Et maintenant ? »_

Surpris, le garçon ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre, troublé.

\- Je… (Il haussa les épaules, ayant repris une expression neutre) Je ne la haïssais pas. J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a appris toute ma vie, Astoria, et je n'en suis pas fier. Granger… Elle est une des choses que je regrette. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé aux mains de ma tante… Je regrette d'avoir été un lâche, de l'avoir insulté pour mieux voir son visage se décomposer. Chaque victoire n'en était pas une, c'était simplement la preuve que je devenais comme mon père le souhaitait. Un véritable « Sang-Pur ».

\- Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu as changé. Tellement changé…

\- J'espère que c'est en bien. (Il lui adressa un grand sourire qui, elle ne sut pourquoi, la fit rougir.)

Le café arriva alors sur leur table, et Drago le finit rapidement en bavardant avec Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de quitter le restaurant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la brune qui attrapa la main de Malefoy pour transplaner au Manoir.

\- Papa ! Maman !

Ginny accourut près de ses parents qui soulevaient de lourdes valises, arrivant pile poil dans un craquement sonore dans le salon alors que la jeune femme lisait.

\- Ginevra Weasley ! Refais moi une frayeur pareille, et je…

Avant que Mrs Weasley n'ai pu finir sa phrase, sa fille l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait à l'en étouffer.

\- ça fait du bien de vous revoir, dit-elle souriante, en faisant de même avec son père.

Les deux époux s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient été très inquiets pour leur fille lorsqu'ils avaient appris par l'intermédiaire de Ron qu'elle était gravement malade. La voir de bonne santé et souriante les rassurait.

\- Vous allez rester longtemps ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Deux-trois jours, répondit Mrs Weasley en observant les alentours.

Le Terrier n'avait pas changé et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de retrouver sa vieille maison après ces quelques années passées auprès de son fils en Egypte. Ils installèrent leurs affaires dans leur ancienne chambre puis descendirent pour rejoindre la rousse qui préparait à manger.

\- Où est Ron ? Et Hermione ? Demanda alors Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ron… euh… Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle, mais il est avec P… Hermione, ça, j'en suis certaine.

\- Quel imbécile ! Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser seul, et si quelque chose t'étais arrivé ?! Si je l'attrape, il va avoir les oreilles rouges ! S'exclama-t-elle haut et fort.

\- Mais Maman, je ne suis pas s…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry Potter apparut dans le salon, arrivant de la porte de derrière. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en voyant les deux adultes, et il regarda Ginny avec incompréhension, celle-ci lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle détourna alors rapidement les yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ces conversations muettes dont ils avaient tant l'habitude auparavant, quand ils étaient encore en couple…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de décrypter l'attitude de Ginny que déjà, Mrs Weasley le serrait dans ses bras, et que son mari lui tapait l'épaule avec affection en riant. Ils n'avaient pas changé, se rendit compte le jeune homme, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Seuls leurs cheveux désormais striés de mèches blanches dévoilaient leur âge, ainsi que les rides qui creusaient leur visage.

\- Oh Harry, comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Molly lança un regard suspicieux à sa fille puis à celui qui aurait pu devenir son gendre et qui, comprenant l'allusion, se mit à rougir.

\- Je vais très bien Mrs Weasley. Ginny, euh, n'allait pas très bien et Ron devait partir alors je suis resté ici, au cas où…

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, alors que la rousse remuait plus énergiquement la sauce qu'elle préparait, les doigts fébriles, son visage rouge caché par le voile que formaient ses cheveux, heureusement.

La tension entre l'Elu et son ancienne petite amie dura pendant tout le repas.

Astoria s'examina dans le miroir. Elle sourit et le reflet de Pansy lui en offrit un en retour. Quelle étrangeté. Être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre… Dans le corps d'une amie qui est plus.

Astoria n'avait pas vraiment voulu se retrouver dans le corps de Pansy. Mais c'était sa seule option lorsque Ryan l'avait expulsé de son corps. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'habiter cet organisme fatigué… Et en faisant cela, elle savait qu'elle avait arrangé Ryan.

Le sourire factice disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparue, et Astoria jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. En face se tenait la maison des Rivers, vide de toute présence.

\- Astoria ?

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, mais fut rassurée en voyant Luke entrer dans la pièce, tenant deux verres dans la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui en tendit un qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, ne le quittant pas du regard, ayant peur à chaque instant qu'il s'évapore sous ses yeux. Luke, lui, fixait la maison qui faisait face à celle où ils étaient.

\- J'ai grandi ici, et là-bas, finit-il par dire. Deux mondes différents qui essayaient de se rapprocher. J'ai toujours senti la douleur qu'éprouvait mon père, sa peine infinie. Qu'importe ce que faisait ma mère, elle n'arrivait jamais à combler le manque qu'il éprouvait. Il partait parfois des jours, même des mois entiers. Et un jour… Il a tout simplement disparu. Et alors Ryan est venu me chercher. Il m'a tout dit. Qu'il était mon frère… Mon demi-frère, corrigea-t-il, que notre père était un traitre… Qu'il était mort.

Sa voix s'étrangla et Astoria se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Il posa ses yeux embués sur elle et elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre tant ses pupilles reflétaient une détresse, un désespoir immense.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Astoria… Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas.

\- Pourtant, j'ai failli. C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais face à la mort par ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, et tu le sais. Rien n'est de notre faute…

\- Si, Astoria. Nous avons pensé qu'après tant d'années, la Malédiction nous aurait peut-être enfin laissé tranquille, qu'elle se serait dissoute ou aurait disparu. Mais nous avions tort. (Le ton de sa voix était amer, distant) Elle est toujours là. Ce qu'il nous est arrivé… C'étaient des avertissements. Si nous continuons ainsi alors l'un de nous va mourir. Et qui sait s'il n'entrainera pas d'autres personnes avec lui…

Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Luke, nous avons vaincu la Malédiction malgré tout. Aucun de nos descendants n'aura plus jamais à en souffrir. Nous serons les derniers. (Ses yeux brillaient de larmes tandis qu'elle lui souriait.) Je suis heureuse de m'être sacrifier pour ça. (Elle posa une main sur son ventre plat, et ressentit un étrange vide en ne ressentant pas la vie de son enfant. Hermione s'en occuperait bien en l'attendant, elle en était certaine.)

Hermione était assise à un bureau, triturant nerveusement son stylo. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce que Drago lui avait dit. En vérité, il ne lui avait pour l'instant jamais menti, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que cela. Peut-être était-il le temps d'avouer. Pas encore, en tout cas, elle n'était pas prête. Mais si elle disparaissait du jour au lendemain, ce qui allait sans doute arriver grâce à Ryan, elle voulait qu'il sache toute la vérité.

Alors, assise à cette table, elle lui écrivait une lettre. C'était la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle n'expliquait pas tout, cela aurait été bien trop long, et elle n'avait pas le temps.

Les mots s'enchainaient sur le papier, et les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda son œuvre avec satisfaction, essuyant les preuves de sa mélancolie d'un revers de manche. Il restait quelques taches sur le papier mais elle n'avait pas l'envie de tout réécrire, alors elle rajouta un P.S à la fin. Puis elle plia le tout et le fourra dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacha sur elle.

\- Hermione. Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se leva et découvrit – avec soulagement – Narcissa Malefoy. Celle-ci semblait gênée dans son attitude, mais son visage n'exprimait rien, ce qui inquiéta la brune.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il faudrait que tu te prépares… Maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Les Greengrass sont arrivés.

Hermione, stupéfaite, fronça les sourcils.

\- Me préparer ? Mais pour quoi ? Un bal, encore ? Et que font les Greeng…

\- Hermione, aujourd'hui est le jour des fiançailles officielles de mon fils et d'Astoria. Etant donné que tu joues le rôle de cette dernière…

\- Je vais devoir la fiancer avec Drago Malefoy, finit-t-elle.

Narcissa hocha lentement de la tête pour approuver, alors qu'Hermione serrait les poings. Non, non, non, non… Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fiancer Drago à Astoria, et pour des centaines de raisons. Malheureusement, elle allait le faire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Raide, elle passa à côté de Narcissa, espérant que celle-ci n'ait pas remarqué son malaise, puis courut dans les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans le dressing, se demandant comment les Sang-Pur s'apprêtaient lorsqu'ils se fiançaient. Elle finit par lancer les vêtements un peu partout, frustrée, et s'assit sur le lit, avec l'étrange envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

C'était n'importe quoi. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça. C'était cruel ! Cruel… Pas qu'envers elle. Envers Drago, surtout envers lui. Il pensait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait… Mais quand Astoria retrouverait son corps – si cela arrivait un jour – il verrait enfin la vérité. Il aurait épousé une inconnue. Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

Tout avait été si parfait, le matin même. Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout cela allait durer ? « _Qu'est-ce que tu es naïve, Hermione Granger…_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers la porte qu'elle avait sans le vouloir laisser entrouverte et découvrit celle-ci béante, Drago Malefoy l'observant, scrutateur.

\- Malefoy, voyeur ! S'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte avec l'intention de la fermer. Mais le jeune homme plaça son pied et l'en empêcha, faisant naitre un juron dans la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ce mariage te dérange, Astoria ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, elle arrêta de forcer contre le battant en bois. Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr que ce mariage la dérangeait. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

\- Non… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était drôle, elle qui s'était dit ne plus vouloir lui mentir continuait en cet instant même. Pitoyable.

\- Tout va bien Drago. Je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Elle entendit le garçon soupirer et vit son pied se retirer. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre le battant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait par chance trouvé une robe assez large pour que le ventre enflé d'Astoria ne se remarque pas, et qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un sac à patate non plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'idéal pour des fiançailles mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait encore se permettre d'hésiter.

Elle finit, en respirant profondément pour tenter d'enfouir son angoisse, par descendre les escaliers. Des rires lui parvenaient du salon, ce qui ne fit que renfoncer son impression de mal-être. Drago l'attendait devant la porte. Il semblait lui aussi soucieux, magnifiquement bien habillé dans son ensemble noir. Sa mine fatiguée disparut quand il la vit arriver.

\- Tu es sublime, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je peux dire de même pour toi, Drago, complimenta-t-elle, le sourire en moins. Pourquoi n'ai-je été prévenu que seulement maintenant ?

\- Tu le savais, répondit-il évasivement. Avant ton évanouissement.

\- Je vois…

La porte s'ouvrit et Mr Greengrass se trouva soudainement devant les deux jeunes gens. Aussitôt, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et se plaça en rempart devant elle, défiant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un rictus à glacer le sang puis les fit entrer.

Un buffet trônait au centre de la pièce où mangeaient en riant poliment la famille Greengrass et celle des Malefoy, constituée seulement par Narcissa. Drago ne lâcha néanmoins pas la main de la jeune femme en s'avançant vers eux. Elle sentit la pression qu'il exerçait entre sa paume, comme s'il avait lui aussi besoin d'une ancre contre laquelle se rattacher pour ne pas dériver. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre leur attache.

Une tension appuya alors contre le crâne d'Hermione. Quelqu'un voulait entrer en communication ou du moins pénétrer dans son esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun des invités ne la fixait. Elle repoussa intérieurement la personne, cependant la pression ne disparut pas.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit alors Narcissa en se tournant vers les deux futurs fiancés.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Narcissa amena son fils et sa bientôt belle-fille devant un membre du Ministère de la Magie. Hermione serra sa robe de ses poings, gênée par cette mascarade qu'ils étaient obligés de jouer, tandis que Drago trifouillait nerveusement dans la poche de sa veste, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Astoria…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait peur, sans doute autant qu'elle. Mais pas pour la même raison. C'est alors qu'Hermione le vit avec stupéfaction mettre un genou à terre en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Etait-ce comme ça que les Sang-Pur demandaient en mariage ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette proposition alors elle ne savait comment réagir. Les invités fixaient Drago en grommelant et elle comprit. Il l'avait fait pour elle. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Il lui faisait une demande moldue devant une dizaine de Sang-Pur.

\- Astoria Greengrass, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

« _Aller, Hermione. Courage. Dis oui, et tout sera fini. Dis oui, et tu pourras passer à autre chose. Vas-y. Dis oui, et Drago Malefoy deviendra plus tard le mari d'Astoria Greengrass… La vraie Astoria Greengrass._ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un sifflement atroce lui vrilla les tympans. « _A L'AIDE !_ » Hurla une voix dans sa tête. Puis le sifflement disparut, comme la pression qu'elle ressentait depuis tout à l'heure, laissant derrière eux une Hermione déboussolée. Elle avait reconnu la voix. Astoria, c'était Astoria, elle était en danger ! Ou alors… Ce n'était que son imagination. Astoria était morte. Elle baissa les yeux vers Drago et s'empêcha de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas.

Elle respira profondément et s'enfuit au plus vite de la salle, en courant, ne voulant pas voir la réaction du blond. Elle monta les escaliers, trouva un sac dans le placard d'Astoria et y fourra ses affaires les plus précieuses dont la lettre et le Carnet. Elle rajouta des habits pour le geste mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller récupérer son manteau dans le hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation. (Ses yeux d'aciers tombèrent sur son sac et il recula d'un pas.) Tu comptais partir ? Comme ça ? (Il rit, un rire désœuvré qui lui fit mal à la poitrine) Alors tout ce que je t'ai dit ne comptait pas, Astoria ? Le fait que je t'aime ?

\- Arrête, dit-elle en le dépassant et en courant dans les escaliers, mais il la rattrapa.

\- Arrêter quoi ?! Arrêter de t'aimer ? Parce que tu crois que c'est possible, peut-être ?! (Il avait crié mais s'en fichait complètement).

\- Non. Arrête de m'appeler Astoria… Ou Greengrass… Arrête.

Il ricana.

\- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, dis-moi ?

Son corps se secoua de tremblements. C'était le moment. Elle devait lui dire. Elle descendit quelques marches en silence, sentant qu'il la suivait.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais très vite tu te rendras compte que c'est la vérité. Drago Malefoy… Je suis… non, j'ai été ta pire ennemi. Celle que tu détestais, que tu aimais plus que tout insulter, rabaisser. Alors tu peux m'appeler Hermione Granger.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Suivit d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu trouves pour me le faire payer, Greengrass ? Me repousser ainsi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober de tels mensonges ?

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux en la retournant brutalement vers lui.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je n'ai rien ressentis quand tu m'as dit non lors de la cérémonie. Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je ne ressens rien pour toi, Astoria. A toi de me dire la vérité.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ce nom. Plus jamais ! Tais-toi maintenant ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis PAS Astoria ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ce que tu me dis ! Regarde-moi ! Pendant tout ce temps je t'ai menti.

\- C'est impo…

\- Non, c'est possible et tu le sais très bien. Le loup-garou qui est en toi m'a tout de suite reconnu. Tu le savais toi aussi, Dra… Malefoy. Tu ne voulais juste pas te l'avouer. Tu as préféré te voiler la face. J'habite le corps d'Astoria comme Greyback habite le tien. Avec une seule différence. Astoria est… morte.

Elle avait employé un ton froid, dur. Elle fit quelques pas vacillants, prit son manteau et transplana.

« _Encore une personne qui te trahit, petit Drago Malefoy…_ » Fit la voix douceâtre de Greyback dans la tête du jeune homme, sous le choc. « _Ne sens-tu pas cette colère et cette amertume qui finira par te ronger l'esprit ? Laisse toi envahir… Tu verras comme la vie est bien plus douce ainsi. _»


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps de publication... Je voulais absolument finir mon chapitre 20 avant de poster celui-ci mais bon, je préfère le poster maintenant ! Il est beaucoup plus grand que les autres... et pour cause. J'ai du le couper en deux ! Du coup, les chapitres 18 et 19 auraient du être un seul et même chapitre, mais c'était beaucoup trop ! Voilà voilà...

Merci à vous lecteurs, et surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 18 - **Here we are**

_I_l faisait froid. Allongée à même le sol de terre, elle frémit, son corps parcourut de frissons. La cage où elle était enfermée était composée d'une grille de bois, en face d'elle mais en hauteur, car la pièce avait été construite dans le sol, ainsi que trois murs, deux sur les côtés et un derrière son corps étendu. Une odeur, forte et puissante, avait pris possession de son nez et elle se retenait, depuis les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé cloitrée ici, de vomir.

Quelques heures ? A vrai dire, elle n'en était même pas certaine. Le temps ne s'égrenait pas de la même manière ici. C'était différent. Tout était différent, jusqu'à l'air du soir qui s'infiltrait dans sa prison, jusqu'aux sons feutrés qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, jusqu'à la sensation engourdissante qui la détenait.

Luke et elle avaient été pris par surprise dans le manoir des Timberwolf par Ryan. Il les avait capturé, n'avait eu qu'à les cueillir comme s'ils s'étaient offerts sur un plateau d'argent. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'ils avaient été en sécurité.

Plongée dans ses obscures pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ombre se faufiler et attraper les barreaux de sa cage, bien qu'elle cachât un instant les rayons pâles de la Lune qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle.

— Astoria !

Aussitôt, la dénommée Astoria se releva d'un bond, écarquillant les yeux. Etait-il déjà venu la chercher ? Mais un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres quand elle reconnut l'individu – Luke. Elle se précipita vers lui, leurs visages au même niveau, bien que l'homme du s'accroupir, jetant derrière lui des coups d'œil inquiets.

— Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ? Chuchota-t-elle, en observant son visage crispé, les mèches brunes qui tombaient délicatement sur son front en sueur, sa bouche tordue en un rictus anxieux.

— Je ne me suis pas enfuit, expliqua-t-il, il m'a laissé sortir. Mais il a refusé de faire de même pour toi. Mais je trouverais un moyen de…

— Non, ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! Le coupa-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Notre enfant, Luke, c'est lui que tu dois protéger. Ne laisse pas Ryan l'avoir, je t'en supplie ! Protège-le…

Luke passa une main à travers les barreaux qui le séparaient de celle qu'il aimait, et caressa doucement sa joue – la joue du corps qu'Astoria avait emprunté, le corps de Pansy.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'Hermione reste au Manoir Malefoy, Ryan ne pourra pas l'attraper. Il y a quelque chose qu'il déteste dans cette demeure… Qui le repousse, malgré le fait qu'il a réussi à les retenir là-bas.

— Justement, Hermione, je crois qu'elle a quitté les Malefoy, qu'elle est partie. C'était trop dur à supporter… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je l'ai ressenti, j'ai ressenti sa douleur et sa peine !

— De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le loup-garou, confus.

— C'était aujourd'hui, mes fiançailles officielles avec Drago Malefoy. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a refusé, et... Il faut que tu la retrouves, oui, retrouve-la avant Ryan ou ce monde est perdu !

Luke se releva, dérouté, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lança un dernier regard à Astoria qui s'était approché, dévoilant son visage dans les premiers rayons de Lune. Puis, un bruit le fit sursauter. Astoria poussa un gémissement de détresse et se retira au fond de sa cage. C'était trop tard. Le monde des Sorciers allaient succomber.

...

D'un pied après l'autre, Hermione Granger avançait parmi les tombes, traversant la brume qui s'était installée dans le cimetière. L'atmosphère, lugubre à cette heure, l'avait au début rebutée. Mais elle avait trop vu d'horreurs pour que cet endroit ne la terrifie. Alors, d'un pas las, elle était entrée, et continuait tout droit, ne jetant pas un regard aux sépultures qui l'entouraient, aux fleurs fanées qui les couvraient, seules couleurs dans ce lieu qui réunissait vie et mort.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant deux pierres tombales dont elle connaissait les inscriptions par cœur. « Rêvons nos vies, vivons nos rêves » était la phrase préférée de sa mère, tandis que son père, qui aimait particulièrement Lamartine, un poète français, avait gravé sur sa tombe « Le livre de la vie est le livre suprême qu'on ne peut ni fermer ni rouvrir à son choix. / On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime, et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts ».

Elle se pencha, effleura les lettres de ses doigts gelés, qu'elle arrivait à peine à distinguer dans ce décor sombre. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et se releva pour poser une rose d'un rouge sombre qu'elle avait trouvé dans un parc non loin.

— Papa, Maman, vous me manquez. Si seulement vous étiez là pour m'aider… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… Je ne suis plus moi-même.

Une douleur au ventre l'arrêta dans son monologue. Un vent frais lui parcourut le visage et elle se tourna instinctivement vers la silhouette qui était restée en retrait.

— C'était très émouvant, Granger.

La voix rauque, amère, la fit se raidir. Ryan fit un pas pour s'avancer vers elle, ses yeux gris, qu'elle avait trouvé au début si ressemblant à ceux de Drago, luisant d'une lueur insondable.

— Est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi ou je vais devoir t'y forcer ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, fixant les tombes côte-à-côte de ses parents. Sa première rencontre « officielle » avec Ryan s'était aussi faite ici.

— Granger… Grogna l'homme, à court de patience.

— Je vais venir ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Mais je veux que tu répondes à une question avant.

Ryan croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire mauvais déformant les traits de son visage.

— Pour quelles raisons mes parents sont-ils morts ?

— Je m'attendais à cette question. (Hermione retint sa respiration, sentant monter une boule de rage dans sa gorge, qu'elle contint à grande peine.) A vrai dire, je n'avais rien contre ton père, mais la colère du mien était inassouvissable. Ta mère par contre… (Il haussa des épaules.) J'avais besoin qu'elle meurt. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus… amusant, si c'était celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait déjà trahi qui la tue.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et le son que provoqua la gifle résonna dans l'endroit vide. Tremblante de colère, elle abaissa sa main, et serra le poing, tandis que Ryan éclatait d'un rire sinistre en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

— Quelle force, j'en aurais presque peur. Par contre petite Sang-De-Bourbe… Recommence une seule autre fois et crois-moi… Tu le regretteras.

Sa voix au ton auparavant sarcastique était devenue froide et menaçante.

— Ton père. Jordan Timberwolf. Pourquoi a-t-il commis ce crime ? C'est lui qui a fait souffrir ma mère, pas le contraire. Alors pourquoi ?

Son timbre était tremblotant, hésitant.

— Qui a dit qu'il avait souhaité le faire, petite Granger ? J'ai répondu à deux questions, maintenant c'est à toi de remplir ta part du marché.

Hermione le regarda un instant, emplissant sa rétine de l'image de ce meurtrier. Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un filet de sang écarlate coulait encore le long de son menton, et une goutte glissa, tombant sur la terre qui recueillait tant de morts. Ryan était un monstre, mais même les monstres avaient leurs faiblesses, pensa Hermione en acceptant la main tendue de l'homme.

Ils arrivèrent dans un craquement sonore à la clairière. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite, avec son rocher au centre, là où Asa Green avait l'habitude de s'assoir pour attendre Grey Timberwolf. Néanmoins, le rocher avait été taillé, aplatit, et formait désormais une table de pierre, aux dures traits fourchus.

Plus loin, elle arrivait à apercevoir, malgré l'obscurité, une sorte de cage aux barreaux de bois, une prison qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Elle frissonna malgré elle et continua à avancer, comprenant que c'était là-bas que Ryan la menait. Alors qu'ils marchaient, toujours en silence, elle reconnut Luke qui trottait vers eux, le visage impénétrable.

— Je l'emmène là-bas, dit-il à Ryan sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme.

Etait-il dans le camp de Ryan, désormais ? Pourtant… celui-ci avait tué celle qu'il aimait. Le brun qui tenait fermement Hermione sembla hésiter mais la lâcha en poussant un grognement.

— Enferme-la bien, elle ne doit pas s'enfuir. (Puis, parlant à Hermione :) Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

— Je suis venue de mon propre gré, Ryan. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'essayerais soudainement de partir ?

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du loup.

— Qui sait. La peur fait faire des choses idiotes, parfois…

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans la noirceur de la forêt. Presque tout de suite, Luke prit Hermione par le bras et l'emporta vers une des cages. L'ancienne Gryffondor était incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son cousin… et celui-ci allait l'enfermer dans une pièce ! Puis elle sentit un souffle tout contre son oreille, la tension s'accentuant sur son bras.

— Ecoute-moi bien. S'il arrive que Ryan revienne ici avec Pansy, _avec ton corps_, alors il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis maintenant. Le plan de mon frère (il avait prononcé ce mot avec mépris) est d'interchanger vos esprits pour qu'ils reviennent dans leurs corps respectifs au moment même où l'enfant naitra. Néanmoins… Cela tuera Astoria et Pansy. Astoria car elle ne survivra pas à la naissance de l'enfant qui la prendra de plein fouet, et Pansy car Astoria aura pris toute son énergie pour tenter de survivre. (Il vit qu'Hermione allait répliquer mais il la fit taire d'un regard) Tu dois empêcher que cela arrive Hermione. Tu as hérité du pouvoir de ta mère, qu'elle a elle-même reçu de mon père. Tu comprends pourquoi il a tué tes parents ? C'est le pouvoir que Ryan veut récupérer ! Le Fluide ! Et c'est toi qui le détiens, désormais. Tu devras interchangé les corps avant la naissance. C'est le seul moyen.

— Par Merlin… Souffla Hermione, ayant l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine face. Mais… Astoria est morte ! Le corps de Pansy a disparu. Je ne pourrais jamais…

Alors Luke la conduisit jusqu'à la première cage. Entre les barreaux, Hermione réussit à apercevoir quelqu'un. Pansy. Ou plutôt…

— Astoria est vivante.

Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise mêlée à de la joie. Astoria était vivante ! Elle n'était pas morte ! La rouge-et-or sentit la chape de culpabilité qui accablait ses épaules s'envoler.

— Je dois t'enfermer maintenant, dit Luke avec regret. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Pendant ce temps, je vais cacher Pansy.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'emplacement juste à côté d'Astoria et elle se glissa dans le trou froid. Son cousin ferma à clef, lui adressant un dernier regard avant de transplaner.

...

_P_ansy se tournait, encore et encore, dans son lit. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ce matelas que Ron lui avait gentiment laissé un_ lit_. Donc oui, elle avait toujours été habituée à son avantage de Sang-Pur, mais à vrai dire, même le canapé du salon était plus confortable que ce satané matelas ! Elle se leva brusquement, comprenant qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir dormir.

La nuit était à son heure la plus noire quand elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle passa par le salon et sourit en y découvrant Ron, assoupi, ronflant bruyamment. Il avait laissé sa chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec Hermione à ses parents. Harry était rentré chez lui après le dîner – de mauvaise grâce, elle l'avait remarqué aux regards qu'il lançait à Ginny. Puis les parents Weasley s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre, ce qui avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère.

Ils avaient tous été d'accord : Arthur et Molly Weasley ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle n'était pas Hermione Granger. Pas encore, du moins. Elle savait que Ron et Ginny n'aimaient pas mentir à leurs parents.

Soudain, alors qu'elle entrait à pas de loups dans la cuisine – même si c'était inutile, le roux avait un sommeil de plomb – un bruit retentit derrière elle. Une main se plaqua dans sa bouche et elle essaya de crier mais l'ombre lui intima le silence en plaçant un doigt devant ses propres lèvres.

— J'enlève ma main à la condition que tu me promettes de ne pas crier.

C'était un homme, de toute évidence. Pansy acquiesça lentement, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite. Alors la poigne ferme se retira de son visage et Pansy hésita un instant à hurler.

— Tu dois fuir. Ryan – tu sais qui es Ryan, n'est-ce pas ? (Pansy hocha de la tête pour confirmer) – arrive, il vient te chercher.

Aussitôt, Pansy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. L'inconnu la retint immédiatement par le bras.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Il faut que tu partes, maintenant. Il ne doit pas t'attraper…

L'homme l'empoigna et voulut la tirer vers l'extérieur, mais la jeune femme se dégagea.

— Je dois… prendre des affaires ! Et Ron, il…

— Personne ne doit savoir. Ceux qui savent où tu vas sont morts. Nous n'avons plus de temps ! (L'urgence régnait dans sa voix, ainsi que la peur.)

— Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'es pas à la solde de Ryan ? Que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Alors que l'individu allait répondre, une voix surgit du silence.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas un piège. Il tentait vraiment de te sauver. Oui, il tentait vraiment de me trahir.

Pansy n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage du nouvel arrivant pour comprendre instantanément qui il était. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, l'inconnu numéro 1 – alias le gentil – se jeta sur elle et ils atterrirent brusquement sur les graviers de la cours. Il avait dû essayer de transplaner mais quelque chose les avaient ralentis. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir désormais.

— Très belle tentative, mais complètement vaine, mon frère. Ricana inconnu numéro 2 – Ryan, en somme –, qui avait transplané à leur suite, s'approchant de… son frère ?, masse étendue sur terre qui essayait de se relever, crachant quelques gravats mélangés à du sang sur le sol.

Pansy chercha frénétiquement sa baguette sur elle, mais elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. Maudissant son idiotie, elle se força à garder son calme. Quelqu'un les avait sans doute entendus, c'était obligé avec le boucan qu'ils avaient produit. Elle vit alors inconnu numéro 1 lever la main et Ryan s'envola en l'air pour retomber de tout son poids quelques mètres plus loin.

Le cœur de Pansy s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de baguette non plus, et pourtant… Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était bien de la magie qui était à l'œuvre ! Le frère de Ryan se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers elle mais retomba lourdement devant ses yeux comme si une liane invisible lui avait agrippé la cheville.

— Pansy ! Hurla-t-il. Fuis ! Transplane !

Pansy commençait à penser que c'était une sacré bonne idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Ron ici. L'autre éclata d'un rire sardonique.

— Ne comptes pas là-dessus Parkinson. J'ai bloqué la maison, personne ne pourra sortir d'ici !

D'accord, tout à coup, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas fichu. Elle se releva en vitesse, prenant le temps d'épousseter ses genoux, puis piqua un sprint jusqu'au Terrier. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle récupère sa baguette et prévienne les autres ! Mais Ryan lui réserva le même sort qu'à l'inconnu numéro 1. Son pied se retrouva empêtré dans quelque chose, et elle tomba dans un cri de tout son long sur les cailloux. Quand elle essaya de se lever, une force bien trop puissante la maintint à terre.

— Alors Luke, tu pensais véritablement que tu pourrais cacher Parkinson ? Que tu pourrais me trahir sans que cela ait de conséquence ?

Ryan semblait s'être désintéressé d'elle et avait le regard fixé sur son frère tout en s'avançant vers lui, celui-ci reculant à chaque pas que l'homme faisait.

— Tu es complètement fou à lier, dit « Luke » en grimaçant, levant la main sans doute pour réutiliser son étrange magie.

Mais Ryan le pris de revers et dévia l'attaque en envoyant le jeune homme dans les airs, qui se prit le mur du Terrier d'une force inouïe. Elle vit son corps mou glisser contre la paroi, et voulu bouger mais la même pression la retint.

— Vois-tu, même si tu es mon frère, je n'aime pas les traitres. Ils subiront tous le même sort. La mort.

Et avant que Pansy n'ai pu faire quelque chose, Ryan levait la main vers Luke, et serrait. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite. Il l'_étranglait_, le privait de son air !

— NON ! Arrête ! Cria-t-elle à s'en écorcher la voix, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues alors que Luke s'agitait, essayant vainement d'attraper une gorgée d'air, rien qu'une qui aurait pu le sauver. Son visage virait au bleu et Pansy ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir cela, repliant ses genoux près de sa poitrine et laissant court à ses larmes.

Bientôt, le léger râle que produisait Luke disparut, et les sanglots de Pansy redoublèrent d'intensité. Il était mort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Elle imaginait sans peine son corps détendu, ses yeux clos, sa tête penchée sur le côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait essayé de la sauver, et voilà ce qu'il s'était passé…

— Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, soupira Ryan en s'approchant d'elle. La Malédiction allait le tuer, lui ou Astoria.

Pansy en avait marre des tyrans, des persécuteurs qui la faisait toujours fuir. Elle avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne plus être une lâche. Alors quand l'homme se pencha vers elle, elle fit la chose qui lui parut le plus censé : elle le mordit de toutes ses forces.

D'accord, le gout du sang n'était pas très agréable, mais elle ressentit une certaine fierté à l'encontre de son geste. La pression qui s'exerçait sur elle s'évapora, Ryan trop occupé à hurler comme un dément, alors elle ouvrit la bouche, et se leva d'un bond, courant jusqu'à la maison en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps sans vie de Luke.

— PARKINSON ! Rugit Ryan dans son dos, ce qui la fit accélérer.

Elle atteignit la porte juste à temps et la ferma en la coinçant avec une chaise trouvée dans la cuisine. Elle allait se rendre dans le salon quand la porte explosa littéralement derrière elle. Elle se retrouva propulsée contre un des meubles de cuisine et la douleur submergea son épaule.

— RON ! Eut-elle le temps d'appeler avant que Ryan ne l'attrape et qu'ils transplanent.

...

_H_ermione tournait en rond dans sa petite cellule depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà. Luke n'était toujours pas revenu – peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Pansy devait être en sécurité à l'heure qu'il était… Mais alors qu'adviendrait-il d'elles ? Un craquement sonore retentit dans la clairière et Hermione se précipita vers l'entrée de sa cage, tentant d'apercevoir quoique ce soit dans l'épaisse obscurité. Un doigt glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand elle reconnut les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers elles.

Ryan Timberwolf et… Pansy !

L'homme avait le bras en sang et semblait furieux, tandis que Pansy avait la bouche entourée d'un liquide rougeâtre, ce qui répugna la jeune femme.

Avec effroi, elle lâcha les barreaux et se laissa glisser à terre. Où était Luke ? Il avait dit qu'il protègerait Pansy ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et applique le plan à la lettre. Sinon, Astoria et Pansy étaient fichues. Toute à ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'une troisième silhouette s'était ajouté aux deux précédentes.

— Fais sortir Granger et Greengrass, ordonna Ryan d'un ton sec au nouveau venu. Elle entendit la porte de la prison d'Astoria s'ouvrir dans un grincement, puis vint son tour. Elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre quand l'intrus l'amena à l'extérieur.

— Où est Luke ? Demanda Astoria à Ryan en le fusillant du regard.

— Avançons. Dit Ryan en faisant un geste à son larbin qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas regardé, trop intéressée par les informations qui allaient sortir de la bouche du loup-garou.

Astoria et Pansy se firent empoigner tandis que Ryan attrapa Hermione et la força à marcher.

— Réponds Ryan. Où est Luke ?

— Il est mort.

Il jubila en lisant la souffrance que causa ses paroles dans les yeux d'Astoria.

— Non… Bégaya celle-ci. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être mort…

Pansy émit un sifflement ironique.

— Si, il dit la vérité. Je… Je l'ai vu moi-même…

Astoria laissa échapper un sanglot, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione ferma ses paupières et pensa à ce nouveau membre de sa famille qui avait perdu la vie à cause de Ryan. Elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un mourir une nouvelle fois.

De toute évidence, il les menait droit à la table de pierre.

— Maintenant Granger, tout repose sur toi. Fais ce que je dis et…

— Et si je refuse ? Le coupa brusquement la jeune femme. Et si je n'accepte pas que tu te serves de nous ainsi ?

Ryan ricana.

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Premièrement parce que je tiens tes deux amies, et que tu ne voudrais pas les perdre, n'est-ce pas… ? (Hermione eut un léger sourire. Pour que le plan de Ryan fonctionne, il avait besoin d'elles trois. Ce qu'il disait n'était que du bluff, pourtant lorsqu'une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans ses pupilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur.) Deuxièmement car je pourrais tuer celui que tu aimes en quelques secondes à peine, d'un claquement de doigt.

L'homme éclata de rire en regardant dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vivement, s'attendant à apercevoir Ron – après tout, Ryan ne savait pas qui elle aimait véritablement – mais ce qu'elle découvrit la liquéfia sur place. Drago. Les yeux vides, le visage défiguré par un masque d'assassin, cependant c'était bien lui, du moins son corps. Il tenait fermement Pansy, qui essayait de lui décrocher un coup de pied bien placé, et Astoria qui, elle, restait parfaitement neutre et immobile.

— Coucou Granger, lui sourit Greyback, dévoilant une dentition abominable, enfonçant ses doigts crochus dans le bras de Pansy qui poussa un glapissement et arrêta aussitôt de se débattre.

— Par Merlin, Drago… Murmura-t-elle en voulant s'approcher, mais Ryan la retint.

— Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Mon frère, le seul qui me reste désormais, te hait profondément. Tu lui as menti, après tout. Et mon cher ami a décuplé sa colère. Si tu fais un pas de plus vers lui, Greyback ne pourra pas le retenir, et Drago se jettera sur toi sans doute pour te tuer.

Le corps d'Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson tandis qu'elle ravalait ses larmes en reculant lentement.

— Laisse-le tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, alors s'il te plait, laisse partir…

— Non.

Hermione voulu rétorquer mais une douleur abominable lui tordit alors le ventre. Elle ne sut pas si c'était l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait ou l'enfant qui s'agitait, cependant ses pensées se déconnectèrent totalement. Les yeux de Ryan brillaient intensément à la lumière de la Lune. Il fallait agir vite ou sinon… Il gagnerait.

...

— RON !

Le bruit du transplanage retentit et l'endroit fut alors plongé dans un silence inhabituel. Même la goule avait cessé de taper contre la tuyauterie. Certain d'avoir rêvé, Ronald Weasley se redressa sur le canapé, frottant ses yeux fatigués. La gorge sèche, la soif le réveillant totalement, il s'extirpa de son lit de fortune et traina des pieds jusqu'au robinet de la cuisine, butant contre un morceau de bois… Un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage et il écarquilla les yeux. La porte… n'était plus. Des morceaux trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et l'air s'engouffrait, balayant tout sur son passage.

— Pansy… Comprit tout de suite le jeune homme, horrifié.

Ça n'avait pas été un rêve, Pansy avait bel et bien tenté de l'appeler à l'aide ! Idiot qu'il était, il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt… _Non, non, non, non, non_… Il sortit de l'endroit en courant, priant pour qu'elle soit endormie dans son lit, qu'elle soit là-haut, en sécurité… Mais quand il trouva la porte de la chambre de Pansy grande ouverte, le lit vide, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de désespoir.

Ginny apparut derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, le visage marqué par la trace de son oreiller.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Ron ?

— Pansy… A été kidnappée… Dit-il au prix d'un effort terrible.

Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, retenant un hoquet de stupeur.

— C'est Ryan… Je suis sûr que c'est lui…

— Ryan ?

La rousse eut l'impression qu'on venait de la pousser du haut d'une montagne lorsque le nom passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ron se mit à descendre les escaliers et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

— Oui, c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était sans doute un loup-garou… et que c'était lui qui avait changé leurs esprits. Il est très puissant, d'après elle. Et il a enlevé Pansy…

La cadette Weasley se sentit défaillir mais se retint à la rambarde de l'escalier juste à temps. Ron ne remarquait pas son état et c'était tant mieux. Néanmoins, elle avait encore une fois l'impression qu'on passait son cerveau au micro-onde – étrange objet moldu qu'ils avaient étudié à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la jeune femme découvrit quelque chose d'étrange : le mur avait été enfoncé de l'extérieur.

— Je vais voir dehors, signala-t-elle à son frère avant de sortir. L'air frais lui ferait du bien.

La nuit enveloppait la campagne aux alentours de son épais manteau sombre. Ginny dut plisser les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le décor, cependant lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur, elle ne repéra rien d'insolite. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rentrer au chaud, la masse d'un corps sans vie la stoppa dans son élan et elle poussa un cri de surprise, l'image de son frère mort au combat se superposant à la scène.

Ron vint immédiatement la rejoindre, baguette en main, mais la baissa en apercevant le macabre spectacle. Ginny resserra son manteau autour de sa taille, chassant les souvenirs douloureux, puis s'approcha de l'homme appuyé contre le mur.

— Qui est-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Ron ne répondit pas : il n'en savait rien. Ginny, assez proche, se pencha vers le présumé cadavre et avança deux doigts tremblants sur son cou. Lorsqu'elle toucha la chair meurtrie, une pulsation lente la surprit, un frisson traversa son dos, et elle recula précipitamment, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Il est vivant !

— Quoi ?

Son frère arriva, prit le bras de l'inconnu et chercha son pouls : effectivement, celui-ci était presque inexistant et très faible, mais la personne était bel et bien encore vivante !

— Envoie un hibou à Harry et dis-lui d'amener un Médicomage ! Transporter cet homme à Ste Mangouste pourrait lui faire perdre la vie, et nous avons besoin de ce qu'il sait pour retrouver Pansy.

Ginny acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller écrire à l'Auror. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Elu arriva en compagnie d'un docteur. Les deux Weasley leur expliquèrent la situation, ils avaient déplacé le corps de l'inconnu à l'intérieur, sur le canapé, et son pouls semblaient s'être accéléré à leur plus grand soulagement.

Lorsque le Médicomage diagnostiquait l'étranger, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la « scène de crime », là où Pansy avait mystérieusement disparu. Ron lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu juste avant de se réveiller complètement, la culpabilité créant un poids dans son estomac. Il lui parla également de Ryan, le soi-disant loup-garou. Alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils, le Médicomage les appela tous les deux au chevet de celui que Ginny avait trouvé.

— Il va guérir vite, leur apprit-il, c'est un loup-garou, et malgré la force brutale qui a été utilisé contre lui, il devrait se remettre dans quelques minutes.

— Loup-garou ? Répéta l'Auror.

Il demanda au docteur s'il n'avait pas remarqué autre chose d'étrange, et celui-ci lui montra à la base de la nuque du loup, une pierre incrustée, bien plus petite que celle qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps de l'assassin des parents d'Hermione.

— Cet homme fait partit de l'organisation ! S'exclama Harry, stupéfait, en remettant en place ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

Ron grogna, impatient.

— On s'en fiche ! Je veux juste qu'il nous dise où se trouve Pansy, le reste…

— Si, au contraire, c'est très important, trancha Harry. Cela veut dire qu'il y a un lien entre Pansy et ce groupuscule, une raison particulière qui fait qu'ils l'ont enlevé… Peut-être même ce Ryan est-il…

Alors même que le nom de « Ryan » quittait sa bouche, l'inconnu ouvrit brusquement les paupières, découvrant deux pupilles chocolat.

— Pansy, murmura-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc des réminiscences qui parvenaient à son esprit. Merlin, j'ai échoué…

Il remarqua enfin les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient et se mit en position assise, scrutant le visage de ces inconnus.

— Ron Weasley (il montra du doigt ce dernier), Harry Potter (il fit de même), et Ginny Weasley… (Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme, un soupçon de tristesse traversant ses iris). Et vous, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, grimaça-t-il en se tournant vers le Médicomage.

— Décline ton identité, ordonna Harry d'un ton abrupt.

— Luke, Luke Timberwolf. Ah, et pour information, je suis le cousin d'Hermione Granger. (Il regarda les autres tours à tours, un léger sourire innocent relevant les commissures de ses lèvres) Mais j'imagine qu'elle vous en avait parlé ?

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Vous donne-t-il envie de lire la suite ? :D

Et j'ai une question... qui m'importe beaucoup.

_Que pensez-vous de Ryan Timberwolf ?_

Toute réponse sera accueillie avec (une immense !) joie et gratitude xD


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX – **Don't turn away**

_H_ermione devait gagner du temps. Ryan la maintenait par le bras, la forçant à monter sur la table de pierre, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il voulait l'enfant – à part pour le pouvoir… Mais en quoi avoir le bébé l'aiderait à avoir du _pouvoir_ ?

— Ryan, attends. Je veux… Je veux éclaircir quelques points, avant.

C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé à dire pour le ralentir et le loup grogna, mécontent.

— Encore des questions, Granger ? Dépêche-toi, ma patience n'est pas infinie.

Hermione sentit une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos quand le regard glacé de Drago… Non, de Greyback, lui effleura la peau.

— Qu'est-ce que le « Fluide » ?

— On est bien curieuse, ricana-t-il.

— Le Fluide est ce qui permet aux loups-garous comme Ryan, ceux qui sont nés de parents mi-loup, mi-humain, de se transformer.

C'était Astoria qui avait répondu. Hermione la fixa, stupéfaite, oubliant un instant qu'elle allait sans doute mourir l'heure suivante.

— Tu veux dire que les loups-garous peuvent avoir des enfants de leur espèce ? Pourtant c'est impossible, d'après le Ministère de la Magie… Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce « Fluide » !

— Les Loups se cachent des Sorciers depuis des siècles. Il reste très peu de Loups-garous possédant un Fluide suffisant pour faire autre chose que de se transformer. Ils ont – pour la plupart – été décimé par les sorciers. Et puis quand le Ministère s'est rendu compte qu'il n'en restait plus assez pour qu'ils soient menaçants, ils ont arrêté de les tuer. Les Loups-Garous se sont alors effacés, ne voulant pas reproduire ce genre de carnage. Les Sorciers ont été jaloux de leur pouvoir, voilà tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguette pour contrôler leur magie ! C'était quelque chose d'aberrant.

Astoria lança un sourire triste à Hermione, ayant fini son explication.

— Mon frère t'a appris beaucoup de choses, Astoria Greengrass, déclara Ryan.

La jeune femme tressaillit à l'évocation de Luke, mais garda un visage neutre, les yeux rivés sur la Lionne.

_On ne peut pas le laisser faire. Il va détruire la population sorcière. C'est __**ça **__son but Hermione ! Tous nous anéantir. Et il veut se servir de mon enfant pour cela…_

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix d'Astoria dans son esprit.

— Fini les bavardages, maintenant. Monte ! Ordonna-t-il d'une tonalité menaçante.

Il la poussa contre la table de pierre et la força à se mettre dessus. Les sommets tranchants lui éraflèrent sa peau à nue mais elle ne pipa mot, trop occupée à se concentrer pour répondre à son amie.

_Mais alors que faire ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Je ne peux rien contre lui..._

C'est alors qu'une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Astoria. Détermination. Fureur.

_Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a échangé nos corps ? Il voulait que tu sois celle qui garde mon enfant pendant quelques mois. Hermione…_

— Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette, continua-t-elle, à voix haute cette fois. Parce que tu as le Fluide, un Fluide bien plus puissant que celui de Ryan, que celui de Luke, ou même de Greyback. Le Fluide d'un Timberwolf de sang pur t'appartient et t'obéis. Ils ne peuvent rien contre **toi**, Hermione.

Ryan se tourna brusquement vers elle et, comme pour Luke, leva une main pour serrer son cou. Pansy, poussant un cri d'horreur, voulut se placer entre mais se fit retenir fermement par Greyback. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Son instinct prit le dessus, exactement comme le jour où le coupe-papier en argent s'était retrouvé dans sa main. Elle fit un geste et Ryan, prit par surprise, s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle venait de lui lancer un coup de poing imaginaire.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre de la table, mais Greyback, ayant lâché Astoria, se saisit d'elle par derrière.

— Hermione ! Inverse le processus !

Greyback resserra sa prise et elle des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il l'étranglait littéralement ! Son bras puissant appuyait sur son cou et elle le frappa vainement. Elle voyait très bien ce que voulait dire Astoria mais si elle faisait cela… Alors ce serait la jeune femme qui se retrouverait à sa place.

— Hermione ! La supplia la voix lointaine d'Astoria.

Elle ferma les yeux. Se concentra. Ressentit son esprit, puis celui d'Astoria, de Pansy et… Drago. Un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Cette vision lui donna la force de le faire. Comme si elle appuyait sur un levier, elle se sentit éjecté du corps d'Astoria qui tomba, inerte, dans les bras du loup. Elle était perdue. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour rejoindre son corps, ou sinon…

Puis soudain, sa poitrine se souleva et une gorgée d'air pénétra dans ses poumons. Elle avait réussi ! Elle était dans son corps !

— Hermione, COURS ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Astoria en plantant son coude dans le torse de Greyback, en vain.

— Il n'en est pas question ! Se récria celle-ci, en se levant et s'approchant de la bête, prête à se battre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ryan, qui, étourdi, se releva et décocha un regard assassin à la jeune femme.

— Cours Hermione ! Je t'en prie, va-t'en ! Va prévenir quelqu'un ! C'est notre seule chance ! Renchérit Pansy qui avait elle aussi retrouver son propre corps et écrasait les pieds de Greyback.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, désormais. Elle savait très bien que Pansy lui avait dit ça pour qu'elle ait une chance de survivre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de prévenir les autres. Elle jeta un dernier œil à ses amies puis s'enfuit en utilisant toutes ses forces possibles. Un éclat de rire hystérique lui parvint dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle remarqua alors les quelques silhouettes sombres qui entouraient la clairière. Les partisans de Ryan. Elle ne pouvait pas les éviter, malheureusement. Mais mieux valait se battre contre eux que contre leur chef.

Elle n'était pas sans savoir que ce plan était complètement suicidaire. Où pourrait-elle trouver des renforts – parce qu'elle voulait quand même tenter cela – ? L'endroit lui était inconnu, et elle ne pouvait pas transplaner sans baguette.

Ryan allait la rattraper rapidement mais elle devait quand même essayer. Une silhouette se lança alors sur elle et son esprit ne fut plus qu'accaparée par sa survie. Coups après coups, elle se servait du Fluide un peu au hasard, ne découvrant que seulement maintenant cet étrange pouvoir.

Ils étaient désormais plusieurs à l'attaquer et elle comprit que si elle continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une faille. Elle jaugea ses trois adversaires, tous enveloppés dans une tunique sombre, un masque argenté représentant une figure démoniaque cachant leurs visages. Deux avaient une baguette à la main, le troisième étant certainement un loup-garou.

Elle attaqua le premier, lui tordit le bras avant qu'il n'est pu lui lancer un sort, et évita un rayon vert qui fusait sur elle. Elle s'empara de la baguette du sorcier et se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité. Après avoir désarmé le deuxième mage, elle se retrouva face au loup. Au loin, le contour flou de personnes s'avançant vers eux apparut, et la jeune femme se concentra sur son adversaire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

— Abandonne petite, dit le loup d'une voix rauque en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre nous. Vous êtes fichus !

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

— Stupéfix !

Il déjoua habilement, et la fit tomber sur le sol à l'aide du Fluide, essayant de lui arracher le bâton magique des mains. Mais elle tint bon, et continua à crier des sorts à la va vite, visant de son mieux l'ennemi. Elle réussit enfin à l'assommer et courut en vitesse sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt, accélérant quand elle comprit qu'on la suivait.

Puis, un cri, sans doute un ordre, retentit et les autres arrêtèrent de la poursuivre pour rejoindre la clairière. Elle continua son chemin sans ralentir, même si son cœur menaçait d'imploser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ryan préparait quelque chose. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Néanmoins Hermione diminua la vitesse de sa course, slalomant entre les grands arbres qui semblaient vouloir toucher de leur cime le ciel étoilé.

Sa respiration haletante finit par se calmer et elle se mit à genoux au bord d'un petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les troncs. Elle se désaltéra puis décida qu'elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps dans les parages. Pas avec Ryan à sa recherche.

Un bruissement retentit derrière elle et elle sursauta. Un buisson bougeait et elle se tapit contre un arbre, pensant grimper en dernier recours. Un écureuil sortit de sa cachette et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle se remit en marche et se demanda si en fin de compte, Ryan ne l'avait pas abandonné ici en se disant que, de toute façon, elle ne trouverait jamais un moyen de contacter les autres. Cette option la terrifia et elle s'enjoint à ne pas y penser.

Un nouveau bruit la fit sursauter, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait absolument rien. Des oiseaux s'enfuirent au loin, et elle pinça les lèvres. Non, cette fois, elle en était certaine. On la traquait. Quelqu'un… l'avait pris en chasse. Elle accéléra l'allure sans toutefois courir, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

Sentant que son chasseur approchait, elle se colla contre un tronc, plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Elle s'autorisa à jeter un œil et ce qu'elle fit la figea sur place. Drago. Du moins son corps. Greyback ne l'avait pas encore transformé à sa guise il voulait sans doute la prendre par les sentiments pour qu'elle se rende. Mais il n'en était pas question.

Elle fit un pas et une branche craqua sous son pied.

La bête l'avait entendu. Un sourire malveillant déforma les traits de Drago. Il avait trouvé sa proie.

Hermione se mit à courir avant que l'autre n'est pu l'attraper.

Au fond d'elle, une voix lui soufflait que c'était inutile, qu'elle courrait à sa propre perte, qu'il allait forcément la rattraper, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Et puis elle trébucha sur une racine et s'écrasa de tout son long sur le lit de feuilles, dans un cri. La baguette avait roulé un peu plus loin et elle tendit le bras pour s'en saisir mais un pied, lui écrasant la main, l'en empêcha. Elle hurla de douleur, ses os craquant sous l'impact.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le dos, elle aperçut les pupilles cruelles et dilatées de Malefoy. Non, Greyback.

— Drago, Drago, répéta-t-elle, et elle vit le corps de son adversaire se tendre comme la corde d'un arc.

— Ton petit Malefoy est mort, gronda-t-il, ses épaules secouées par ce qui semblait être un ricanement.

— Non, il est là. Je sais qu'il est là. Sinon, tu m'aurais déjà tué. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit les doigts de Greyback se pourvoir de longues griffes et de poils qui couvrirent entièrement la peau de sa main.

— Impatiente ?

Il leva la main, un rictus affreux étirant ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Avant que tu ne me tues, je voudrais dire quelque chose à Drago. Il est peut-être mort, oui, peut-être que tu as raison, mais… Je voudrais qu'il sache que… (Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, le trop-plein d'émotions la submergeant.) Que je n'ai jamais été fausse avec lui. Oui, j'ai mentit. Trop souvent. Bien trop. Mais…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses iris désormais olive, pailleté de chocolat – venant du fait que Pansy avait habité son corps – rencontrèrent ceux acier de Drago.

— Mais je ne mens pas sur mes sentiments. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je t'ai haïe pendant sept ans mais il ne m'a fallu que quelques semaines pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Adieu…

Elle regarda la main armée de griffes tranchantes s'abaisser sur sa gorge mais fut surprise en ne sentant qu'une mince écorchure. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Greyback, elle le trouva en train de tenir sa propre main, tremblant. Drago luttait. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, roulant sur le sol, Greyback hurlant comme un fou.

— Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

Il s'arc-boutait contre la souffrance que lui provoquait son assaut contre le loup qui le possédait, ses yeux entièrement noirs, ne pouvant que batailler seul. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle en était incapable. Parce que c'était _son_ combat.

Greyback partit, les hommes de Ryan s'étaient resserrés autour de Pansy et d'Astoria qui tentaient à leur tour de fuir. Astoria, qui avait tout de même réussi à se libérer de Greyback, arrivait de moins en moins à tenir contre les attaques à répétitions de leurs assaillants. Le peu de Fluide que lui avait laissé Hermione dans son corps s'évaporait, et Pansy ne pouvait se défendre qu'à l'aide de ses poings.

Ce qui la surprenait le plus était la présence de sorcier dans les rangs ennemis. Ils n'avaient rien à y gagner étant donné que le but de Ryan était de détruire leur monde… Elle en conclut que c'était très certainement des mercenaires qui faisaient cette horrible chose pour gagner leur vie.

_Drago ! Drago !_

La voix d'Hermione s'immisçait dans son esprit mais celle-ci ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte. Astoria essaya de se concentrer sur son propre dilemme mais avec les émotions qu'Hermione lui envoyait en paquet, c'était quasiment impossible. Avoir été ensemble dans le même corps avait créé un lien incassable entre les deux jeunes femmes. Si cela pouvait s'avérer être un avantage, dans ce cas, c'était plutôt une contrainte.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans la clairière, suivit de nombreux autres, mais le bruit des sorts qui résonnaient les masqua. Astoria, elle qui avait l'oreille fine, les entendit, et se demanda un instant si Ryan n'avait pas appelé des renforts. Mais c'était avant que Pansy ne pousse un cri de surprise à ses côtés en découvrant des cheveux roux flamboyants qui combattaient non loin.

— Ron ! C'est Ron ! S'écria-t-elle.

Une nouvelle vigueur s'empara de ses bras et elle combattit avec encore plus d'acharnement, ce qui le don d'étonner son amie. Pansy avait hérité d'un corps faible et maigre, qui n'avait pas pratiqué d'exercice physique depuis des mois. Et pourtant, elle puisait dans toutes ses forces et n'abandonnait pas malgré les nombreux adversaires.

Elle finit d'ailleurs par dérober une baguette à un des mages et bien qu'elle fût récalcitrante dans les mains de la jeune sorcière, celle-ci pu l'utiliser pour se défendre. Ce fut tout de suite plus simple. D'autres personnes familières apparurent Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, quelques Aurors qu'Astoria ne connaissait pas, et…

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle reconnut la chevelure brune et la silhouette élancée et sportive de Luke.

Incroyable. C'était un miracle. Ou une hallucination. Et pourtant, il avait l'air tellement réel… Et bien trop loin.

Elle comprit alors l'empressement et l'ardeur qui avait pris possession de Pansy le moment même où elle avait aperçu Ron, car elle ressentit soudainement une force la submerger. Il fallait _à tout prix _qu'elle rejoigne Luke.

Elle faillit hurler en découvrant qu'il se battait contre son frère, Ryan. Elle plongea dans la masse, faisant grands gestes et envoyant valser les corps mais le Fluide s'amenuisait et arrivait à son terme. Ce devait être de même pour Ryan, qui en avait utilisé une quantité indécente, car il avait dans la main gauche un bâton d'aubépine, sûrement emprunté à l'un de ses partisans. Il ne se préoccupait que de Luke, le reste autour de lui était invisible. Le jeune homme, lui, avait le plus grand mal à tenir tête à son ainé, ce qui inquiéta Astoria.

Réussissant à se frayer un chemin parmi ceux qui l'entouraient, la jeune femme entreprit d'aider celui qu'elle aimait. Un grognement perça les lèvres de Ryan quand il l'aperçut, en particuliers lorsqu'elle envoya sur lui une branche de la taille d'une batte de baseball et indubitablement bien plus lourde, avec l'intention de l'assommer.

Cependant, elle avait négligé le fait que son pouvoir était lent et peu puissant, et Ryan évita la branche avec facilité. Il s'attaqua ensuite à elle, et Luke renchérit par derrière.

— Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle ! S'écria-t-il par-dessus le fracas que produisaient le bruit des cris et des sorts. Je suis ton adversaire ! Laisse-la en dehors de notre combat !

— Tu as raison mon frère. Je m'occupe de ton cas, et j'irais ensuite prendre ton enfant !

Il éclata d'un rire dément et se protégea contre le prochain sort que lui envoyait Luke pour le faire taire. Astoria poussa un juron. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle savait se défendre ! Elle chercha dans le tas de corps déjà au sol une baguette, rien qu'une, mais ne trouva rien. Pansy la rejoignit alors, essoufflée.

— Astoria, tout va bien ?

Elle fixait avec appréhension Ryan.

— Tu n'es pas avec Ron ? Demanda l'autre sans répondre.

Pansy sourit légèrement, dévoilant de fines dents blanches.

— Non, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide. Pansy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Astoria mais un éclair vert avait fusé derrière cette dernière sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ryan l'avait prise en traitre. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit rien. Pas de douleur. Elle resta debout, droite comme un i, ses bras pendants sur les côtés. Une larme coula sur la joue de Pansy, suivit par bien d'autres. Astoria n'osa pas se retourner elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le _pouvait _pas. Parce qu'au fond, elle s'y attendait.

Elle était vivante. Mais le sort avait touché quelqu'un.

Alors lentement, elle baissa ses yeux embués et regarda dans son dos. Un cri lui perça les tympans tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. Elle dut attendre longtemps avant de comprendre que c'était _son _cri.

Ses yeux désormais vitreux étaient dépourvus de vie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, et ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage familier et aimé, qui plus jamais ne lui sourirait.

Elle avait déjà pensé qu'il était mort, une heure plus tôt quand Ryan le lui avait annoncé, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Maintenant qu'elle avait le fait accompli sous les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être détruite, complètement détruite. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Oh oui, elle était vivante. Mais à quel prix ?

Toute à sa douleur, elle n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de Pansy.

— Vous tous ! Arrêtez le combat ! Je détiens l'une des votre !

Le son lui vrilla les oreilles, Ryan avait utilisé un amplificatum pour que tous puissent bien l'entendre. Et ce fut le cas car la bataille s'arrêta progressivement. Astoria leva les yeux vers son ennemi juré, tenant toujours Luke dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le cœur quand elle vit qui était prisonnière de Ryan, qui avait, plantée dans son cou, sa baguette d'aubépine, qui n'essayait plus de se défendre, bien trop effrayée.

Ron poussa un cri de rage.

— PANSY !

Le message de Ryan lui parvint en totalité, malgré la distance. Hermione se raidit, en proie à une souffrance et à une frustration immense. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce tourment, car Drago avait enfin arrêté de s'agiter après des dizaines de minutes de lutte contre lui-même. Elle espérait que c'était bon signe mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drago ici, seul, en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le retrouver par la suite ! Elle passa les bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules et le porta ainsi, grimaçant sous le poids de l'effort. Elle réussit à faire quelques mètres mais abandonna rapidement, sa main brisée lui faisant bien trop mal.

Sa baguette avait été cassée par Greyback et elle répugnait devoir se servir du Fluide mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Elle leva sa paume gauche et le corps de Drago se retrouva en lévitation.

Le jeune homme heurta de nombreux troncs sur le chemin, ce qui agaça constamment la brune, qui aurait de loin préféré avoir sa baguette entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, car les bruits de bataille avaient brusquement cessé. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, mais elle se doutait bien qu'Astoria et Pansy avaient réussis à trouver de l'aide.

Elle arriva bientôt à la clairière et déposa Drago sur un lit de mousse.

— Je reviens, murmura-t-elle, en espérant que ce ne serait pas Greyback qu'elle trouverait à son retour.

Un silence inquiétant et assourdissant régnait sur la petite assemblée réunie dans la clairière. Tous avaient baissé leurs baguettes, griffes, mains, et avaient le regard tourné vers quelqu'un – Hermione devina que ce devait être Ryan.

Elle se faufila dans la foule, et put enfin apercevoir la scène. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche.

Astoria était au pied de son ennemi, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tenant dans ses bras un corps qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement : Luke. Ryan, lui, menaçait Pansy de sa baguette en la tenant fermement contre lui. Tous s'étaient éloignés du loup-garou aux yeux fous.

Mais soudainement, une silhouette passa rapidement devant Hermione, si vite qu'elle ne vit pas qui il était.

— Relâche-la ! Hurla Ron, en se précipitant sur le Timberwolf.

Ryan ricana, et un dôme protecteur se forma autour de lui, envoyant balader le roux dans les airs, qui s'écrasa contre un arbre dans un craquement.

— Ron ! Hermione et Ginny avaient crié en même temps.

La sœur du jeune homme se hâta d'aller voir s'il allait bien, tandis qu'Hermione serrait les poings en regardant Ryan avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pu trouver. Cependant… il ne la remarqua même pas. En vérité, ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés et fixaient la rousse qui vérifiait que Ron était bien vivant. Il chuchota quelque chose que seule Pansy, assez proche, entendit.

Puis Ginny fit volte-face et s'approcha à grand pas de l'homme, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle arriva devant le dôme transparent de protection.

— Toi ! Laisse Pansy partir !

Ses yeux étaient rougis et des poches s'étaient formées dessous, creusant son jeune visage. Ryan ne répondit pas, néanmoins Pansy commença à se démener dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise, enfonçant sa baguette dans sa chaire et elle se calma.

— Je la laisserais vivre à une seule condition.

— Non, souffla Pansy, non, non !

Elle semblait avoir compris ce que voulait Ryan, mais elle était impuissante. Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et se plaça à côté d'elle, déterminée. Elles payeraient le prix pour sauver Pansy, pour que plus personne ne perde la vie dans cette quête insensée.

Ryan releva la tête dans un signe de pure arrogance, ce qui fit reculer la rousse, la douleur venant heurter une nouvelle fois son front. _Un souvenir,_ elle l'avait compris. Un souvenir qu'on lui avait effacé mais qui tentait tout de même de refaire surface.

— Je veux Ginny Weasley en échange.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre dans l'assistance. Ginny, elle, resta neutre et pinça les lèvres. Il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi, mais il ne voulait qu'elle. Il ne demandait pas même Astoria qui possédait pourtant ce qu'il désirait. C'était un marché équitable.

— C'est hors de question, persifla Harry en se mettant devant son amie pour la protéger.

Mais celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa gentiment.

— C'est bon, je vais y aller. Ce qui compte, c'est que Pansy soit en sécurité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas d'accord.

— Il a raison, on ne peut pas te laisser prendre ce risque, Ginny !

— Mais c'est mon choix !

Elle fit un pas en avant vers le dôme, cependant Harry, désespéré, lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

(**NDA** : /Je vous préviens, juste un peu de gore ici, pas trop non plus mais avis aux âmes très sensibles !\\)

Ryan émit un sifflement de colère, et Hermione voulut hurler quelque chose tandis que Pansy se débattait mais c'était trop tard. Au lieu de se servir de sa baguette, son détenteur avait sorti ses griffes et les avaient enfoncées dans le dos de la jeune femme. Un léger cri quitta les lèvres de Pansy avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur l'herbe, tachant d'un rouge pourpre le vert émeraude. Le dôme disparut et Hermione accourut à ses côtés, appuyant une main tremblante sur la plaie, relevant tant bien que mal son amie.

— Pansy ! Pansy, reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Elle fut un instant heureuse que Ron soit là-bas, évanoui, et qu'il n'est pas à assister à cette terrible scène. Pansy lui sourit.

— Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas que mon souvenir soit synonyme de tristesse.

— Mais il le sera ! Rétorqua Hermione en essuyant ses joues, il le sera si tu abandonnes maintenant, si tu pars, si tu le laisses ici… Si tu _nous_ laisses !

Elle posa la tête de Pansy sur ses genoux, plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais que ces yeux qui lui faisaient face, ces yeux que la vie quittait peu à peu. Qu'importaient leur couleur, ils avaient toujours été ceux de Pansy, avec leur flamme si caractéristique d'allégresse et d'espoir.

— S'il te plait… (La poitrine de Pansy se souleva difficilement et Hermione retint à grande peine un sanglot. Il fallait admettre l'évidence : Pansy mourrait.) Dis à Ron que…

Une unique larme coula le long de sa tempe, sa poitrine s'affaissa puis sa tête bascula, un dernier souffle s'échappant de l'étau de ses lèvres.

Elle était morte.

Enfin, les bruits parvinrent à l'oreille d'une Hermione figée. La bataille avait repris son cours derrière elle, Ginny avait dérobé une baguette et l'avait lancé à Astoria qui s'était servie de sa haine pour se relever. Elles menaçaient toutes les deux Ryan du bout de leurs bâtons, pointées vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire malgré tout. Il fit un pas vers les jeunes filles, les bras levés, un sourire narquois affiché sur sa figure.

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Susurra-t-il. On a peur ? Pas assez de courage pour me tuer ?

— C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous, persifla Ginny, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues. Nous n'allons pas te tuer, même si ce que tu as fait est horrible. Les Aurors arrivent de plus en plus nombreux et le gouvernement est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Tu vas être capturé, et enfermé à Azkaban. Là-bas, tu comprendras ce que signifie le mot « torture ».

Ryan continua à cheminer jusqu'à Ginny puis dirigea sa baguette vers elle, seulement elle.

— Eloigne-toi ou je te tue ! L'avertit Astoria qui n'avait pas la même mentalité que sa partenaire sur la mort de Ryan.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Je ne te parais pas familier, par hasard ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui je suis ? La tentait le loup, tout en ignorant la jeune Greengrass.

Ginny puisa dans sa réserve de retenue pour rester neutre. Elle en était certaine, maintenant. Elle connaissait cet homme bien avant que cette histoire ne commence. Elle se débattait depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu dans cette clairière pour repousser les souvenirs qui essayaient de l'envahir. La baguette glissa de sa paume et soudain elle fut ailleurs, dans un endroit totalement différent.

C'était un couloir. Blanc, lumineux. Très lumineux même. Il continuait tout droit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer sa fin. S'il en avait une… Elle aperçut des portes, il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine, placées à des intervalles réguliers. Entre, le mur n'était pas nu, mais couvert de tableaux aux cadres déteints. Lorsqu'elle voulut en toucher un où elle était mystérieusement représentée, une voix l'en empêcha.

— Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers la personne et s'immobilisa. De longs cheveux blancs coulant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, un visage de glace, des lèvres pâles et deux pupilles grises la jaugeaient. Ginny ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression en la regardant qu'on l'avait décoloré, qu'on lui avait subtilisé toutes ses couleurs.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Ginny, méfiante. Où suis-je ?

— Qui je suis n'est pas important. Pour répondre à ta dernière question : nous sommes nulle part et partout.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, telle une carpe. Une myriade de questions se baladait dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'arrive à les formuler. Puis l'une d'entre elles se glissa hors de sa tête.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

La personne qui se fondait particulièrement bien dans le décor s'avança, découvrant un étrange sceptre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il était coiffé à son extrémité d'une pierre froide entouré d'un halo lumineux. La robe de la femme – car c'en était une, Ginny en était persuadée –, aussi nacre que sa peau, trainait derrière elle, et la rousse se demanda qu'est-ce qu'était cette mascarade absurde.

— Il y a des dizaines de raisons à cela, mais je ne t'en donnerais qu'une seule. Tu _dois_ retrouver ta mémoire.

Et elle tapa son sceptre contre le sol qui se désagrégea, emmenant Ginny dans ses plus profondes réminiscences.

Son absence n'avait duré qu'une seconde et pourtant son voyage bien plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Astoria la regardait avec incompréhension, Ryan lui, avec suffisance. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette qu'elle avait imprudemment laissé choir dans l'herbe, cachant son visage choqué derrière un rideau de cheveux faunes. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… _

A cet instant-là, elle aurait tout donné pour oublier une nouvelle fois ce dont elle se souvenait enfin.

Parce qu'elle connaissait la deuxième raison de sa rupture avec Harry.

Parce qu'elle savait qui avait été Ryan.

Ryan Tonks.

Son ancien petit-ami.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas penser une minute de plus qu'elle avait aimé un monstre tel que lui. Et pourtant c'était la pure vérité. En sentant les larmes monter le long de la bordure de ses yeux, une pensée douloureuse perça parmi les milliers d'autres. C'était en partie sa faute s'il était ainsi. C'était en partie sa faute si des gens mourraient dans cette bataille. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

Jamais.

On avait tenté de prendre Hermione en traitre mais sa tristesse s'était noyée dans un océan de colère. L'ancien Mangemort qui voulait l'attaquer par derrière s'était pris le Fluide de plein fouet et était mort sur le champ. Cette certitude apaisa Hermione. Un ennemi de moins. Plus leurs vies s'évanouissaient, plus le monde devenait meilleur.

Harry arriva près d'elle et lui lança quelques mots mais elle n'entendit rien. Il l'aida à se lever en la prenant par le bras, et ses jambes flageolèrent lorsqu'elle fut debout. Pansy semblait paisible parmi ce chaos. Elle avait l'impression que son amie dormait, avec ses yeux clos. Cependant ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle était morte. En témoignait la tache de sang sur laquelle elle était allongée et qui n'avait cessé de s'agrandir. Son sang.

Et puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle pensa à Drago. Elle l'avait laissé là-bas. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir ! Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose, et s'il allait mal ? Elle se débarrassa du bras d'Harry et se mit à courir sans faire attention à ceux qui l'entouraient et se battaient.

Courir lui faisait du bien, lui rafraichissait les idées. Elle courait de plus en plus vite, et elle commença à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de fuir. Fuir ses problèmes, fuir le chagrin, fuir la Mort.

Ça aurait tellement plus simple si ça avait été le cas. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drago derrière elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle se rendit à l'endroit auquel elle l'avait abandonné mais rien. Il avait disparu. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines. Et si Greyback avait pris le contrôle ?

Elle refusa que cette pensée envahisse sa raison. Elle quitta la forêt et revint sur ses pas. Elle cherchait dans la masse une chevelure claire, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il était toujours là. Deux partisans se mirent à l'attaquer mais ils finirent au sol bien rapidement. Les Aurors étaient en train de gagner, se rendit-elle compte avec soulagement. Les autres avaient été pris par surprise, et leur nombre diminuait de minutes en minutes. Ryan se repliait, devant abandonner son plan.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait détruire le monde des sorciers.

Hermione était désespérée, sa recherche n'aboutissait pas, il n'était plus là. Alors elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et posa sa tête contre la terre fraiche. Tant pis si elle mourrait, si elle était la dernière victime. Elle avait juste envie d'abandonner, de tout lâcher. La facilité plus que les complications…

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand une ombre couvrit la lumière du soleil. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux bottes. La personne s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, un masque cachant son visage, mais un sourire médisant se lisant dans sa voix.

— C'est bien sang-de-bourbe, tu as trouvé ta véritable place : en bas ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Il articulait un « avada » quand un éclair vert le frappa, et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Une poigne ferme releva la jeune femme, mais elle ne parvint pas à distinguer l'apparence de son sauveur qui était en contre-jour.

— Par Salazar mais es-tu complètement suicidaire en plus d'être bornée, Granger ?

Le cœur de celle-ci fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Drago, souffla-t-elle.

— C'est bien, au moins toi, tu sais qui je suis, dit-il, sarcastique.

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. Elle était rassurée de le savoir vivant. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir épargnée. Mais trouverait-il un jour la force de lui pardonner ? Sans doute pas. Pour lui, elle serait pour toujours et à jamais Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe…

Un cri de joie éclata au loin. Les combats avaient cessé, la plaine se vidait. Les adversaires disparaissaient, leur visage marqué par la frustration de devoir délaisser la victoire. Ryan avait été le premier. Astoria avait réussi à le toucher à l'abdomen, indubitablement pas assez fortement pour qu'il meurt, mais pour le faire détaler, oui. Hermione se tourna vers Drago pour partager son emballement avec lui, mais à son tour, il s'était évaporé.

Leur confrontation aurait été de toute façon, bien trop gênante, bien trop superficielle.

Hermione offrit alors son sourire au Soleil, un sourire triste, dépourvu de désespoir.

**Ryan était parti mais il avait laissé derrière lui des vies détruites, déchirées. Ron qui hurlait en tenant le corps de celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, refusant sa mort. Astoria qui embrassait tendrement le front de Luke, lui faisant un dernier adieu. Ginny dont le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Et bien d'autres encore. Hermione était au centre de ce cataclysme, observant chaque scène qu'elle gravait dans sa mémoire, comme un rappel. Ryan était partit, oui, mais seulement pour quelques années, elle en était certaine. Il reviendrait. Et cette fois-ci, bien plus de vies seraient prises dans ses filets, et seraient marquées pour l'éternité.**

* * *

Long chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Ce n'est pas le dernier (il reste le chapitre 20 qui concernera Ginny et son histoire avec Ryan ! ensuite l'épilogue héhé...). Alors, il vous a plu ? Avez-vous des questions ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour Drago &amp; Hermione ? Drago a-t-il réussi à se débarasser définitivement de Greyback ? Va-t-il pardonner à Hermione de lui avoir "menti" ?

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais il y aura une suite à "La Malédiction" qui se nomme "The Last Time" (j'ai déjà écrit le prologue + 2 chapitres ! ^^). Alors euh, ce ne sera pas vraiment une dramione. A moitié on va dire ! Mais il y aura 4 personnages principaux, dont Hermione et Drago... Les deux autres et bien je vous laisserais découvrir ;)

Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui review, beaucoup d'entre vous s'interrogent sur le fait que j'ai si "peu" de reviews mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! J'en ai déjà quelques unes, et ça me va parfaitement ! *-* (même si c'est sûr qu'avoir encore plus d'avis serait bien, mais je préfère me contenter de ce que j'ai pour le moment ! et puis je ne publie pas que sur ;))

Merciii à tous mes petits lecteurs ! 3


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX – **Ginny et le couloir**

Ginny hasarda un sourire dans le miroir des toilettes, mais voilà qu'avec son air furibond, elle ressemblait plus à un gobelin qu'autre chose. Elle plongea son visage fatigué dans l'eau fraiche. Lorsqu'elle se releva et vit la silhouette qui se tenait derrière elle dans le miroir, elle sursauta, et poussa un juron.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, est-ce que tu sais lire ? S'écria-t-elle, en véritable furie. Toilette des femmes. Es-tu une femme ?! Pas à ma connaissance !

\- J'étais venu te dire bonjour, rien de plus. Dit l'homme, malicieux.

Alors que Ginny allait cracher toutes les immondices qui lui venaient à la tête, elle se força à réfléchir. Non, la mettre en colère était tout ce qu'il cherchait. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la mettre dans tous ses états, la voir s'agiter, sortir de ses gonds… Mais elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Ryan Tonks, alias le Démon/Gobelin/Troll, bref, un véritable chiant, était son pire ennemi, et la rage qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était tout à fait fondée : il était arrivé il n'y avait seulement qu'une semaine à la Gazette, en tant que nouveau rédacteur, et déjà il lui faisait vivre un enfer. Elle se souvenait très bien de leur rencontre, d'ailleurs. Elle venait de rompre avec Harry et c'était là que tout avait commencé.

**Flash-Back**

Ginny patientait à la cafétéria derrière l'un de ses clients moldus pour acheter une boisson chaude. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le comptoir, la vendeuse lui demanda poliment ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle répondit d'une voix fatiguée un café noir, boisson moldue qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, le plus souvent quand elle était au travail et surchargée.

Le fait d'avoir autant de dossiers à gérer ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il fallait absolument qu'elle oublie les derniers jours qu'elle avait vécu et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver était de se plonger totalement dans le boulot, en négligeant presque son sommeil.

Sa rupture avec Harry avait été un coup dur et peu supportable. Il avait mal réagi et tenté de résoudre le problème, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la bonne solution pour eux deux. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans sa vie.

Elle se saisit du récipient que lui donnait la vendeuse et paya, mais se retournant brusquement elle heurta une personne et le contenu de son café alla se renverser sur la chemise de celle-ci. Elle poussa un juron parfaitement adapté à la situation, levant la tête vers celui qui lui faisait face.

Il était beau, plutôt charismatique, et plus âgé qu'elle, elle en était certaine. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau cachaient son front mais renforçait son regard gris, une bouche fine et entrouverte par un sourire à la fois amusé et narquois, un nez aquilin qui renforçait la sensation de puissance que semblait exercé cet homme.

Bref, c'était le genre d'homme pour qui chaque fille ayant un minimum de bon sens se retournerait dans la rue.

Seulement, Ginny et le bon sens, ça faisait deux. La preuve, elle était bien tombé amoureuse d'Harry, non… ?

\- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur, sans prendre en compte la chemise tâchée de l'individu.

Elle allait partir quand il la retint par le poignet.

\- Vous ne seriez pas Ginny Weasley, par hasard ?

Elle se figea automatiquement et se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur son bras.

\- C'est possible, dit-elle, cherchant à s'enfuir au plus vite, ne supportant pas ces pupilles qui semblaient vouloir chercher les siennes.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Ryan, Ryan Tonks, sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita, regardant un instant les doigts longs et fins qui composaient cette main, et se demandant si elle devait vraiment saluer un parfait inconnu. Alors elle ignora son geste et fronça les sourcils.

\- On se connait ?

\- Je viens de… eh bien vous savez, la Gazette du Sorcier, chuchota-t-il, ayant abaissé sa mains et se rapprochant pour éviter que les moldus ne les entendent.

\- Eho, il y a des gens derrière vous, finit par intervenir une femme coléreuse derrière le dénommé Ryan.

Ginny la remercia intérieurement de la sauver du sorcier. Elle adressa un (faux) sourire désolé à l'homme et s'éclipsa, n'ayant pas le temps de reprendre un café, son travail l'attendant. Elle avait néanmoins sentit les deux yeux qui la suivait alors qu'elle traversait la rue pour se rendre à la Gazette.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Et encore, ça, ce n'était absolument rien. Il avait été aimable, au début, du moins.

Par la suite, il n'avait fait que la chercher, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris, se plaisant à lui enlever ses dossiers et à lui rire au nez ! Le pire était sans doute qu'il recevait tous les lauriers et que la plupart des employés (particulièrement les employées _féminines_) la voyait comme une rabat-joie prête à finir vieille-fille.

Cependant… Elle le remerciait. Elle oubliait Harry, grâce à lui. Elle pouvait mettre toute sa colère sur Ryan Tonks et se battre contre ses sentiments. Elle revivait – enfin.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était rapproché. Trop. Elle se retourna brusquement, effrayée, ne sachant pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais son cœur battait trop vite pour que ce soit autre chose. S'appuyant de ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, elle lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Me dire bonjour ? Pourquoi n'irais pas me dire bonjour très, très, très loin ? Là où je ne suis pas ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se glissa habilement sous le bras par lequel il avait tenté de la rattraper pour marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'à la sortie. Agaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait ! Il sortit à sa suite, et elle le maudit intérieurement. Tous ses collègues avaient les yeux fixés sur eux – la plupart étaient de vraie pipelette, surtout en ce qui concernait les ragots… Et voir Ginny Weasley et le très séduisant Ryan sortir des toilettes n'étaient pas – du tout – banal.

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau, souriant triomphalement à Ryan qui levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant, désespéré par son attitude, puis baissa les stores – les murs des bureaux avaient été remplacés par des baies vitrés l'année dernière et depuis que Ryan était arrivé, Ginny trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir constamment ses yeux froids sur elle !

\- Ginny, gronda le concerné derrière la porte, je t'ai mentit, je n'étais pas venu te dire bonjour.

Sa phrase eut le don d'attirer l'attention de la rousse. Ah bon, vraiment ? Si ce n'était pas ça, alors ce devait être pire, songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il se dépêche.

\- Ouvre-moi, exigea-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le verre qui les séparait.

\- Oh que non ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux maintenant, tu peux partir. J'ai du travail. Alors ?

\- Très bien, le patron t'en parlera.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il abandonne aussi vite. Après tout, la plupart des personnes de la Gazette étaient d'accord pour dire que lorsque Ryan voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait… De gré ou de force.

Et puis, le patron ? Sérieusement ? Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle allait s'assoir sur sa chaise et se mettait au travail. Sa menace – si c'en était une – ne la touchait absolument pas.

Quelques heures plus tard on toqua à sa porte et elle alla ouvrir en découvrant son patron. Elle soupira, Ryan avait tenu parole !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle poliment, cachant derrière un masque souriant son inquiétude.

\- Eh bien il se trouve que nous avons besoin de plus de monde en Autriche pour cadrer…

Et blablabla, Ginny, pétrifiée, n'écoutait le monologue de son patron que d'une seule oreille. Elle avait compris. Elle allait pouvoir s'éloigner de l'Angleterre et par conséquent d'Harry. C'était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait que saisir.

\- J'accepte ! Le coupa-t-elle, toute à sa joie.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna son patron. Malgré ce que je vous ai dit ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'écarter un peu de ce pays, et je suis persuadée que l'Autriche est un magnifique territoire !

\- Très bien, dit l'homme, toutefois peu convaincu. Il suffit de signer ici et tu feras partit de ceux qui iront en Autriche pour le prochain article.

Ginny arracha presque la feuille des mains de celui qui lui faisait face puis la posa sur son bureau, se saisit d'une plume et apposa sa signature en bas d'une main tremblante d'allégresse. Elle tendit ensuite le document à son patron qui la remercia et partit.

_Se doutait-elle un instant qu'elle venait de signer un pacte avec le diable ? _

La nuit tombait, engloutissant dans son obscurité la lumière du jour mais Ginny resta tard à la Gazette, occupée par ses dossiers. Elle était certainement seule – du moins elle le croyait - à cette heure.

Soudain, une ombre apparaissant au pas de sa porte la fit sursauter. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent quand elle reconnut la silhouette indistincte de Ryan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'écria-t-elle, d'un ton un peu trop mesquin à son gout.

\- Je travaille, dit-il narquoisement, comme si c'était évident.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se reconcentra sur son dossier, celui que lui avait donné son patron pour qu'elle l'analyse avant de partir en Australie.

\- Tiens, tu vas en Australie alors ?

Ginny sursauta quand elle découvrit Ryan penché au-dessus de son épaule et lisant les feuilles qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Arrête, siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Un étrange sourire releva les commissures des lèvres de Ryan, un éclat brillant dans ses iris gris.

\- Oh si, ça me regarde. A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je demandé au patron de venir te voir ?

Ginny mit quelques secondes à comprendre et l'épouvante prit vite la place de la surprise. Non. Non. Elle allait devoir supporter Ryan Tonks pendant _un mois_… Un _long_ et _interminable_ mois…

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, décontenancée, devant un Ryan qui se retenait de rire, jubilant de l'étonnement qu'il avait créé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Fichu Ryan. Une fois de plus, il l'avait bien eu… Mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire, elle se l'était promis. Reprenant contenance, elle lui demanda de sortir et se remit sur son dossier, beaucoup moins heureuse d'aller en Australie maintenant.

_Deux semaines plus tard, en Australie._

Ginny, les joues rouges, venaient de se réfugier dans les toilettes de l'hôtel, claquant la porte derrière elle. Impossible. _Impossible. _Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ainsi ?

Non. La question était surtout : comment avait-elle pu _apprécier_ ça ? On toqua à la porte et elle se ratatina dans un coin, effrayée par ses propres sensations, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Ginny ! Je suis désolé… Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

« Mais je veux que ça arrive à nouveau ! » couina une voix dans sa tête, qu'elle écrasa aussitôt, horrifiée par ses pensées.

\- Va-t'en, dit-elle sèchement, seulement pas assez pour couvrir les trémolos de son timbre.

Il ne s'en alla pas, et cela faillit la rendre folle. Elle revivait en boucle la scène, se battant intérieurement contre ses sentiments, contre ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle le détestait, elle le _détestait_, comment osait-il lui faire vivre un tel cauchemar ? Elle pensa à Harry, se força à penser à Harry, comme s'il allait arriver pour la sauver.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Harry. Dans le fond, Harry l'avait abandonné, Harry n'était plus son petit-ami. Elle avait l'impression, cette fois, que c'était bien plus réel qu'auparavant. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils allaient se marier, avoir des enfants ensemble… Qu'elle construirait sa vie avec lui.

Mais Harry et elle avaient rompus. Il avait préféré ses Mangemorts à elle, Ginny Weasley. Alors que Ryan était là, il avait toujours été là. Il était prêt à lui faire oublier ce pourquoi elle avait souffert.

Allait-elle refuser ? _Devait_-elle refuser ?

Elle se leva, lentement, se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait changé. Tout avait changé.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Ryan qui soupira de soulagement en la voyant sortir, les traits tendus de son visage s'effondrant.

\- Gi… commença-t-il, voulant s'excuser pour le baiser qu'il lui avait donné il y avait quelques minutes, mais il ne put finir sa phrase car elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Un mois plus tard._

\- _Quoi ?!_ Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, persifla la jeune femme en fusillant celui qui lui faisait face du regard.

\- Non, tu es encore amoureuse d'Harry Potter, cracha l'autre, furieux. En vérité, tu te sers de moi. Tu n'es avec moi que pour l'oublier ou pour le rendre jaloux !

\- Ou alors c'est toi qui est complètement fou mon pauvre ! Se moqua-t-elle, blessée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance.

\- Eh bien alors dis-le. Vas-y, dis-le !

Il s'approcha dangereusement, les bras croisés sur son torse, lui faisant signe de prononcer les trois mots dont elle était si effrayée. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pinçant ses lèvres. Il secoua sa tête, poussant un ricanement déçu, puis planta ses pupilles argentés dans celles émeraude de la Ginny.

\- Tu vois. Tu n'es pas capable de me le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je…

\- Sois franche, s'il te plait ! Et tu verras que j'ai raison.

Elle réfléchit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison et il trouva tout de suite détestable l'idée de la perdre. Non… Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas encore perdre… Il serra son poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau d'où perlèrent quelques gouttelettes rouges.

Elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement… Tellement que c'en était devenu une torture, une addiction, une drogue. Il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais rencontré son regard vert et perçant qui le faisait maintenant tant souffrir.

Quand il vit son visage désolé, masque qu'elle n'abordait que peu souvent, il comprit. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps, de toute manière. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais gagné. Refusant qu'elle fasse un pas de plus pour rejoindre son Potter de malheur, il la repoussa brusquement et elle trébucha, se cognant violemment sur le sol, évanouie.

Un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Elle ne devait pas se souvenir de lui, ou des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Potter. Elle devait l'oublier pour qu'à son tour il l'abandonne. Mais il ne pourrait jamais la laisser aux mains d'un autre.

Alors qu'il lui retirait ses souvenirs des derniers mois, il enleva aussi les excuses qu'elle comptait livrer à l'Elu puis, rangeant sa baguette, il la contempla une dernière fois, la rage lui brulant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu…

Le faible équilibre qu'il avait réussi à tenir depuis sa disparition menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment…

Et maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait pour qu'il réclame vengeance.


	21. Epilogue

Ils avaient vaincu la Malédiction.

Ils avaient réussi. Les deux générations mêlées, il était impossible qu'un Greengrass ou un Timberwolf retombent amoureux. Mais Luke était mort, et il ne pourrait même pas partager cette joie. Car oui, ils avaient vaincu la Malédiction, mais seulement pour l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Leur enfant. Il ne verrait jamais ses yeux noisettes ni les boucles noirs qui se dressaient sur sa tête. Il ne connaitrait pas la joie de l'élever, d'entendre son rire cristallin remplir les pièces d'une maison, de le voir faire ses premiers pas, ou prononcer ses premiers mots.

Ils avaient vaincu la Malédiction en ayant cet enfant.

Cet enfant qui avait failli être le porteur d'un pouvoir énorme – en plus de celui que son père lui avait légué par la génétique -, le pouvoir de Jordan Timberwolf. En effet, si c'était Hermione Granger qui avait accouché à sa place, alors il aurait pris tout le Fluide qu'elle contenait, et Ryan n'avait plus qu'à le sacrifier pour recevoir ce pouvoir inconsidéré. Il aurait alors pu mettre ses plans à exécution.

Ce bébé était la seule et unique raison qui permettait à Astoria d'ouvrir les yeux le matin, de supporter chaque jour alors que son cœur était parsemé d'épines et la faisait atrocement souffrir, c'était la seule et unique raison. Sans lui, elle serait allée rejoindre Luke dans l'au-delà sans attendre.

Mais ses yeux curieux et rond, qui la fixaient le plus souvent fasciné, avec l'envie de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait était une attache à la vie. Elle remerciait Merlin chaque jour de lui avoir accordé le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair.

Néanmoins, dans les iris verts d'Astoria se lirait à jamais une peine ineffaçable.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais expliquer ça à Kingsley… soupira Harry en se préparant dans une des chambres du Terrier.

Ginny lui réajusta sa chemise en souriant avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

— Je suis sûre que tu trouveras comment lui dire. Il faut faire quelque chose contre… contre Ryan.

Ce nom, maudit, hait, bannit, qu'elle voulait effacer une nouvelle fois de sa mémoire, qu'elle voulait oublier pour toujours.

Ce nom qu'elle avait aimé. Ses gestes se firent soudainement plus hésitants et Harry lui prit les mains, inquiet.

— Ginny…

La jeune femme avait raconté tous ses souvenirs à Harry, sans n'en omettre aucun. Il avait le droit de savoir. Elle retira ses mains, désirant se détourner du regard perçant de son, désormais, petit-ami. Il la retint, cependant, connaissant la cause de sa culpabilité.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher que tout cela arrive. (La rousse baissa les yeux en respirant profondément, retenant son appréhension.)

— Si, j'aurais pu… Ryan m'a sauvé la vie à l'hôpital. C'était lui que Pansy (le prénom se bloqua dans sa gorge mais elle trouva la force de continuer) a vu lorsqu'elle est arrivée à ma chambre. Il savait que l'oubliette qu'il m'avait lancée il y a plus d'un an allait me tuer car je commençais à me souvenir de lui… S'il me détestait alors il m'aurait laissé mourir.

— Tu es persuadée qu'il t'aime toujours mais je ne crois pas que ce genre d'individu connaisse véritablement la signification du mot « aimer ». Il est un peu comme Voldemort, en somme…

— Il n'est pas comme lui, il est totalement différent ! Je me suis servi de lui, je l'ai brisé alors que… (Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, désemparée) Si j'étais restée avec lui, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça. J'avais la possibilité de le sauver, de _nous_ sauver, et j'ai tout détruit…

— Arrête ça Ginny, gronda Harry d'une voix sévère. Ryan est comme il est, tu n'aurais pas pu changer ce qu'il était. Sa rage aurait fini par empiéter par ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, et tu aurais été la seule à prendre les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve de nouvelles victimes. Sa soif de pouvoir est trop puissante pour être contrôlée, de toute manière.

— Si tu le dis…

Harry prit le visage de celle qu'il aimait entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur son nez, la faisant s'empourprer. Puis il transplana en lui faisant un petit signe d'au-revoir.

Ginny repensa à la chance qu'elle avait qu'Harry lui ai pardonné puis descendit les escaliers et trouva Hermione dans le salon qui semblait en proie à un dilemme.

Elle serrait dans ses mains un papier, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos. Le hibou devant elle, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, poussa un cri, la forçant à se hâter, mais ses gestes se firent confus lorsqu'elle approcha la lettre du bec de l'animal avant de la retirer brusquement lorsqu'il tenta de s'en saisir. Il lança un œil oblique à la brune dont les doigts tremblaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hermione ? Dit délicatement Ginny dans son dos.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment que… Balbutia-t-elle.

— Ecoute, sourit Ginny, tu l'envoies, et tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera. Je pense que tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

Ginny savait parfaitement ce qu'Hermione tenait dans ses mains, étant donné que cette dernière lui en avait beaucoup parlé. La brune, incertaine, finit par soupirer.

— Tu as raison.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, prit un morceau de papier et une plume puis se mit à griffonner quelque chose sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle glissa ensuite le mot dans la l'enveloppe en compagnie de la lettre. Ensuite, elle revint dans le salon et la tendit, une bonne fois pour toute, à l'oiseau qui la prit soudainement dans son bec comme s'il avait peur qu'Hermione recule une nouvelle fois. Enfin, il écarta ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel.

Les épaules d'Hermione se voutèrent sous le poids de l'angoisse. Elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse, elle le savait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as rajouté ? Demanda Ginny.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de la brune quand elle pensa au mot qu'elle avait rajouté à la lettre qu'elle avait écrit des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait voulu expliqué le tout à Drago mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps.

« _Cher Drago__ Malefoy,_

_Je me suis mise à beaucoup réfléchir, ces derniers temps. A propos de ce que je ressens pour toi, mais aussi de ce que je te cache. Je sais que je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, cependant, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Et si j'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de te parler en face de cette vérité – bien que je crains ta réaction – mais parce que je ne survivrais sans doute pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Tu m'as trouvé changée, n'est-ce pas ? La Astoria que tu as du connaitre n'était sûrement comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Si tu as eu ce sentiment, sache que c'est tout à fait normal : je ne suis pas Astoria. Vient alors la grande question : Qui suis-je ? Je suis persuadée que tu as fini par te rendre compte de détails et que maintenant la réponse te saute aux yeux. Je suis Hermione Granger. La Sang-de-Bourbe que tu méprisais tant à Poudlard._

_Tu vas me détester, je le sais. Je m'y suis préparé. Le fait que tu puisses me haïr… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'ai si mal alors qu'auparavant, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid… Je crois que quelque chose a changé. J'ai appris à te connaitre, toi, le vrai Drago Malefoy. Peut-être même que je t'apprécie._

_Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je dois te parler. Les élucubrations d'une pauvre née-moldue ne t'intéresseront sûrement pas ! Je n'ai cependant pas le courage de tout véritablement te raconter… Mais si tu demandes à Narcissa, elle le pourra. De plus, elle a quelque chose à t'avouer. _

_Je crois bien que c'est un adieu… _

_\- Hermione. _

_P.S : Ne fais pas attention aux taches sur le papier. Ce sont juste les larmes d'une pauvre idiote. Rien de plus._ »

— Je le sais ça, Hermione, dit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait récité mot pour mot la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Drago. Elle ferma les yeux, contenant son émotion, puis murmura en réponse à son amie :

— Je nous ai donné une chance.

« […] _Retrouve-moi au parc._ »

Il faisait froid. La neige parcourait les rues, recouvrait les toits, laissant derrière elle un paysage blanc et lumineux. Ses pas crissaient dans la matière alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les grilles du parc d'attraction – fermé à cette période de l'année. Une douce mélancolie l'envahit, ainsi que les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était une bonne idée, mais elle le devait.

Pour elle. Pour Drago.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran magique – il était en retard ! Elle se frictionna les bras, la buée s'échappant de sa bouche lorsqu'elle soupira, lançant des regards autour d'elle dans l'espoir de le voir.

Il ne viendrait pas, fut alors sa seule pensée. Désespérée, elle hésita entre hurler ou rester stoïque. Aucune des deux options ne lui parut la bonne, cependant. Quelque part, elle s'en doutait, elle s'y était préparée. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre et se promit que s'il ne se montrait pas dans dix minutes, elle partirait.

Ce serait un adieu.

Un grincement derrière elle la fit sursauter, rompant ses noirs songes. Elle se retourna lentement et écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher un immense sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Il est là ! » fredonnait joyeusement son cœur en une litanie immuable qui lui réchauffa instantanément les joues.

Il se trouvait derrière la grille, l'ayant légèrement entrouverte, comme une invitation à venir le rejoindre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, ce qui lui donnait un air fantomatique, malgré son visage rougi par le froid. Hermione hésitait, elle n'était venue ici que pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments et s'excuser, néanmoins elle s'avança, passa la grille qu'il referma derrière elle.

Elle ne savait pas où il voulait aller comme ça – illégalement, de plus, mais à vrai dire son esprit était tellement remplie qu'elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les lieux étaient différents de ce qu'ils avaient découvert la prochaine fois. Les attractions restaient immobiles, les rires et les cris gais ne résonnaient plus, le temps s'était arrêté pour cet endroit qui attendait patiemment le retour du soleil et des vacanciers.

— Avançons, dit Drago en passant devant elle.

Elle se pétrifia en entendant le son de sa voix mais le rattrapa ensuite en voyant qu'il s'éloignait. Le ciel était couvert par d'épais nuages gris, et les flocons tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, Hermione leva le nez, appréciant le contact froid sur son visage.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras cette lettre… Si tu accepteras ce que j'ai à te dire. » _

Les mots qu'elle lui avait écrits sur le petit morceau de papier lui revenaient à l'esprit, comme des fantomes venus la hanter.

Ils passèrent à l'endroit où Drago avait découvert les hot dog et mangé en riant, puis devant une des attractions qu'ils avaient fait. Les souvenirs se cumulaient peu à peu et ils revivaient le moment.

« _Mais ce que je ressens ne peut s'exprimer par des mots, même si j'essaye._ »

Hermione trébucha contre un caillou mais il la rattrapa délicatement.

— Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te prenne la main, tu es tellement maladroite… Soupira-t-il.

Pas de sarcasme, pas une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix quand il joignit ses doigts aux siens. Maintenu par cette poigne ferme, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et le cacha à l'aide de son écharpe dans laquelle elle s'enfonça jusqu'au nez.

« _Je ne t'ai pas menti, ce jour-là, dans la clairière, alors que tu te battais intérieurement contre Greyback…_ »

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant la grande roue. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hermione. Voulait-il la faire culpabiliser en l'emmenant ici, en lui rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il s'était dévoilé alors qu'elle se cachait constamment… Il lui avait fait confiance en lui révélant ses sentiments alors qu'elle le trahissait en lui mentant.

« _Je t'ai dit la vérité, la pure vérité._ »

— Et si on oubliait ? Finit par murmurer Drago.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'immobilisa dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier, elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'oublier ! Sa déception du se lire dans ses yeux car lorsque Drago se retourna vers elle, il rit.

« _Moi, Hermione Granger…_ »

— Tout ce temps, tu n'étais pas Astoria. Tu as toujours été toi, et je le savais. Je l'ai su depuis le début… Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, pour ne pas voir la vérité. C'était beaucoup plus simple de m'aveugler que de reconnaitre ce fait…

Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa doucement sa joue, ce qui provoqua un frissonnement chez la jeune femme.

— Je voudrais que tu oublies mes réactions excessives, ma brutalité, et tout ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal…

— Ce n'était pas toi, se pressa-t-elle de dire. Et tu avais toutes les raisons de me détester après tout… (Dans ses pupilles se lurent un sourire désolé.) Je suis Hermione Granger.

Son propre ton lui parut étrange à l'oreille.

— Exact. (Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres d'Hermione cachées par l'écharpe qu'il repoussa délicatement.) Tu es Hermione Granger.

Leurs respirations se mêlèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait, passant une main dans la nuque de la brune pour détruire la distance qui les séparait.

« …_je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy_ »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors que la neige arrêtait de tomber, comme si le temps lui-même retenait son souffle devant leur amour commun.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, c'est la fin de la Malédiction... Mais sachez que j'écris une suite, The Last Time ! si ça vous dit, je peux aussi la poster sur ff ^^

En espérant que cette fin vous ai plus (y'a intérêt, j'ai fait une happy end ! xD) !

~Abby


	22. NDA : La suite

Je poste aujourd'hui la suite de "La Malédiction" sous le nom de "The Last Time" ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :) Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là, et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

-Abby


End file.
